A Boyfriend For The Holidays
by LFFL Collective
Summary: Sarah is desperate and puts an ad in the newspaper to hire a temporary companion for the holidays. Enter the one and only Goblin King, and her life will never be the same! Holiday shenanigans ensue, and maybe, just maybe the love of a lifetime if Jareth can convince her to open her heart and give him a chance!
1. Chapter One

Sarah wanted to scream. Slamming the phone down in its cradle, she sighed and massaged her temples, trying to assuage the ache that was already beginning to form behind her eyes.

_Bloody Karen_.

Every single Christmas, Karen had cheerily requested that Sarah brought along a nice young man to meet their family and every single Christmas, Sarah determinedly showed up alone and single.

This year, however, Karen wasn't taking no for an answer. Her Auntie Minnie was looking forward to meeting the young man that Sarah had fallen for, which left Sarah with a major dilemma. She was still sadly single, and definitely not interested to bring any of the creepy guys that kept hitting on her at work.

Which only left her with one option.

Grabbing a pen, Sarah threw herself down behind her desk, furiously scribbling a note.

_Temporary Pretend Boyfriend needed._

_Currently recruiting a boyfriend for the festive season. Relationship experience desirable but not essential. Temporary role with potential of being kept on in the new year depending on the individual_.

"What are you doing?" her friend Glenda asked as approached.

"Putting out an ad for a fake boyfriend to take to the family holiday event." Sarah said as she picked up the phone to call the newspaper.

"Seriously? How can that end well?"

"Can't end any worse than it usually does. Me faking a migraine to hide in my room for 3 days." Sarah replied as she tapped out the number to the classified office, being I formed it would run via the newspaper and the website.

It didn't take long to get the ad sorted, and the guy that took the ad didn't even hesitate. He'd heard far stranger requests.

"Now all I need to do is wait for replies, pick one, and my problems are over."

Glenda shook her head. "Hope you gave your personal phone number and not the apartment phone. I'm not taking your pervy suitor calls."

"Crap I forgot all about that." Sarah quickly called the newspaper back and gave an email to contact her at. Hanging up the phone she smiled at her room mate. "At least with emails I can delete and block if needed."

Glenda shook her head and left to do some last minute shopping before the stores closed for the night.

Sarah, mindful of the inevitable shitstorm she had just welcomed into her holidays, headed into the kitchen to pour herself a drink. She had the feeling it would be the first of many.

Sarah stared wistfully at the remaining bottle of wine on the counter. Usually she didn't indulge in more than 2 glasses of wine on a school night, but what the hell? Shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed the bottle and settled herself on the couch, sighing contentedly as she wrapped herself in a blanket.

Her black cat, Smudge, chose at that moment to make her presence known and Sarah could instantly feel her blood pressure return to normal as she scratched her purring kitty behind the ears.

The purring Smudge, warm blanket, and heady wine quickly worked, and she headed to bed. She would contend with filtering replies after a good night's rest.

The next day, The ad ran exactly as she had dictated it, perfect word for word. Even so, she knew from the moment the first replies began to roll in, the whole thing had been a mistake.

By midday, she had already waded her way through sixteen poorly veiled scams, twelve outright offers for sex, and more unsolicited dick pics than she would have cared to see in a lifetime. She groaned as she deleted the latest wrinkled attempt to woo her, already vowing revenge on Karen, the sick puppies responsible for inventing cameras and the internet, and the universe as a whole.

"They can't all be gross perverts or complete wastes of my time, can they?" Then, a moment later: "They can. Of course they can. Oh, Jesus Christ, Sarah, what the hell were you thinking?"

Her eyes screwed shut as she took another sip of coffee. "Okay, we need to get through these. We need to stop being picky and try answering one of the less creepy ones. There has to be at least someone in here who knows how to spell their name and chew with their mouth closed."

Over the next day, she had close to a hundred more, and most ranged from mildly repulsive to downright scary.

"I'm going to have to change my email after this." she said to herself.

After filtering through them all, she found 3 she thought *might* be candidates and were willing to provide references. Michael, a seemingly harmless actor type who happily had a boyfriend, but needed the money; Chad, a graduate student, English major at NYU who was looking also looking to make extra cash and worked at a coffee shop, and Jay, who described himself as a newcomer to the US and an entrepreneur who didn't need the money but could use a weekend away from his busy import/export company.

She wrote a much more carefully worded reply to all three, naming a very public, busy restaurant that they could set up a time to meet, and waited for a reply back.

Chad was the first to reply back and suggested the restaurant he worked at. She recognized the address and agreed.

Michael also replied but asked for a later date as he had an audition.

As she was leaving for her meeting with Chad, a reply from Jay popped up. He'd accepted her suggestion. She quickly replied that she'd get back to him later with specifics, mentioning that she was off to meet another candidate, and left before he could respond again.

This was a huge mistake.

Entering the restaurant, Sarah shuddered as a cold feeling of dread washed over her, and she physically had to stop herself from turning on her heel and running for the exit. Unfortunately she should have listened to her gut instinct.

Chad, as it turned out, was the missing link to the neanderthal. After greeting Sarah warmly enough, she offered her cheek for a friendly kiss and shrieked in disgust as Chad chose to lick her face instead, before opening his mouth wide and giving her (what he hoped) was a winning smile. It was a shame, Sarah thought as she tried desperately not to gag, that he only had five teeth left.

"Lady smells good!" he squealed happily, the high pitched voice making Sarah shudder in trepidation as a few curious heads turned in their direction.

Dammit, she couldn't leave without making a scene!

Sarah smiled awkwardly and discreetly backed away. Chad either didnt notice or had some sense of self-preservation. Ignoring the oddly increasingly strong feeling of danger and deja vu, Sarah asked, "So you're Chad? Is there anything you recommend?" Chad stayed silent and smiled goofily down at her. "Lady like muscles? Squee-Chad! Chad has muscles! Want to see?"

Sarah felt a migraine coming on, and rubbed her head as the man stood up and posed various ways, flexing and preening for all to see.

"Look, Chad...I don't think this is working out. You seem nice but, my folks, we'll they are picky." She lied, smiling to keep him calm.

The blonde stopped mid pose and stared sadly at her. "No like Chad? But...but..."

It started with sniffling and tears, and then he threw himself on the floor wailing and screeching, rolling around at her feet while everyone stared, horrified.

"Chad..." Sarah repeated several times. Then he crawled up and grabbed around the waist, sobbing. "WHHHHYYYY WHHHHYYYY YOU NO LIKE CHAD! LAAAADY PLEEEEASEEE..."

"Ma'am, you and your...friend are disturbing the other diners and are going to have to leave. " The manager came over, followed by 2 large bouncers from the bar area, and a couple of waiters.

Sarah was trying to pry the screeching weirdo off of her. "I'm trying! He won't let go!"

"Your boyfriend..." The manager began.

"He's not! I swear I just met the guy! I thought he worked here?"

The manager denied even knowing Chad.

Together with the manager, bouncers, 3 waiters, and another customer, they finally managed to pry the man off a red faced Sarah, and dragged him away as the police arrived.

Sarah then had explain to the police that it was a blind date, too embarrassed to tell anyone the real reason.

As they finished another officer came in, white faced.

"What is it?" the cop taking her statement asked.

The disturbed looking officer hesitated, his eyes shifting back and forth. "Well...l was about to handcuff the guy, had him in a hold, and...he sort of...escaped. First he giggled, then he was...just gone. It was fucking weird."

"What?! How?!" The other cop asked incredulously.

"Must be some kind of escape artist, man he is just *gone*"

They both took off, and Sarah plopped back on a chair. She turned to the waiter standing by. "Can I get a gin and tonic please? Heavy on the gin?"

The waiter left and she sat there alone, cursing her bad luck.

After 3 gin and tonics and a handful of peanuts, Sarah decided to head home. Against her better judgment, she checked her messages. There was more spam, at least three dozen more replies to her ad that she was afraid to open and new messages from both Michael and Jay.

After the chaos that was her meeting with Chad, Sarah wondered if she should even bother. Sighing she opened Michael's email. He apologized for the delay and said he was free to meet the next night if she wanted. "Oh well what the hell, they all can't be prizes like Chad right?" She quickly sent a reply and prayed this meeting went better than the first.

She started to get up and head to bed when she realized she hadn't looked at the message from Jay. His reply had arrived shortly after she left for her meeting with Chad.

"I understand your wish to interview multiple candidates. I wish you luck with your meeting. If he is not what you're looking for, I shall meet you whenever is most convenient for you. I've decided to take a couple of days off from my busy schedule in order to see the sites a bit. Even if you don't wish to meet with me I would appreciate any suggestions you have on places I should visit while in your fair city. Hope to hear from you soon.

-Jay"

Sarah smiled as she read his message. "Well he seems nice, maybe I'll meet with him even if Michael isn't a disaster." Sarah quickly typed a reply and suggested some of her favorite places around the city and offered to meet him the day after tomorrow at the restaurant she had mentioned before.

Ignoring the other messages, she headed to bed and prayed tomorrow would be a much better day.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

The next afternoon Sarah showed up at the place(different from the night before, she would never show her face there again) for her lunch meeting with Michael and steeled herself before walking in, apprehensive as to what might happen.

"Sarah Williams, I'm meeting a Michael Smith, is he here?"

She asked the maitre'd.

"Oh, yeah, him. He's here."

"Is something wrong?" Sarah felt dread rise in her gut.

"Well, no...yeah...maybe. Is he a friend of yours?"

"We're meeting for the first time. Blind date."

The man snorted inelegantly. "You'd have to be." he mumbled under his breath, but she heard.

_Uh oh,_ she thought.

"He seems to have some...nervous tics. But, hey, good luck. This way."

He led Sarah through the dining room, to a darkened area in the corner.

From the back Sarah saw are seemingly normal dark haired man.

"Here you are miss. Your waitress will be with you shortly."

Sarah swore the guy was trying not to laugh.

"HI ARE YOU SARAH?!"

Sarah jumped out of her skin. "Jesus!"

Michael stood, turned and stuck out his hand. "WHO'S JESUS?!"

Sarah was at a loss for words.

Michael had several huge warts on his face. She tried not to stare but these were not your normal run of the mill warts. They were gigantic, scaly and...

_Ewwwww_, Sarah thought and tried not to visibly shudder.

Her heart sank.

She took a deep breath and pasted on a smile.

"Ummm, hi Michael ." she put her hand in his, and he jerked her arm up and down like he didn't know how to shake hands.

"HI SARAH! YOU'RE PURDY!"

A waiter came over. " Sir, I must ask you again to keep your voice down."

"OKAY!"

He flopped back down in his seat.

Sarah sat down gingerly, moving back as far as possible. "So Michael , where are you from?"

"City." He shrugged. He picked up his fork and started tapping his plate with it.

"Oh. I'm from upstate, originally."

Sarah tried to look everywhere but his face.

He shrugged again. "Fork. Can I keep it?"

"I think they frown on stealing the silverware here Michael ."

The waitress came and brought them menus and glasses of water. She gave Sarah a sympathetic look. "I'll be back for your orders."

Sarah didn't want to commit to a large meal with this guy. She figured she'd order a salad and get out quick.

She watched in abject horror as Michael began to chew on the menu.

"Stop that." She said.

He looked up at her sadly. "But but.." He looked like he was going to cry.

"Fine." Not wanting a repeat of another tantrum, she let him be, and he happily began gnawing again. "Look, Michael , I don't think this will happen. I've decided not to..."

His eyes had widened in horror as he watched the people at the next table get served.

"OH MY BOG LADY! THE CHICKENS!" He jumped up and was gone before Sarah could stop him.

She watched as he grabbed the small roasted game hens of the terrified patrons plates and pressed them to his chest. "OH NOS NOT THE CHICKENS! HOW COULDS YOU KILLS THE CHICKENS! WAAAAHHHH!"

Everyone was staring, watching him wail. He fell on the floor and kissed, hugged and lamented over the two hens.

Finally he rose, and evil look in his eyes. "MURDERERS!"

He started flinging food everywhere as people yelled and ducked, and eventually resorted flinging food too.

From her vantage point under her table. Sarah sighed.

"Well crap, another restaurant I can't come back to," she mumbled to herself as chaos continued unabated.

Hours later after the debacle, more cops, who advised her to stop with the blind dates before the whole city was in tatters, writing a large check to an angry manager, she wearily fell back against her closed front door, her clothes, skin, and hair peppered with bits of food.

"What the hell is wrong with the men in this city?"

Given the events of the past two meetings, Sarah considered canceling her date with Jay. She wasn't sure she wanted to have a third restaurant on the list of places she could never show her face at again. She spent most of the next day debating if she should cancel or give it one more shot.

Finally she decided to just bite the bullet and go. If this turned out like the last two she would change her email and pretend she never had the idiotic idea to put that ad in the paper.

When she arrived at the restaurant, Sarah looked around as she entered the door. Maybe she could get a glimpse of Jay before he knew she was there. There were no single men to be seen though, which made her worry even more. Sighing she approached the maitre'd.

"Hi, Sarah Williams, I'm meeting a Jay King." She prepared for the worst.

"Yes, we have your table ready Miss Williams. Mr. King phoned saying he would be a little late and asked that we take care of you until he arrives. Please follow me."

Sarah followed the maitre'd to a large booth in the back and was surprised to find a dozen roses and a large box of chocolates waiting there. "What's all this?"

"Mr. King had those sent here for you." The man answered. "Please make yourself comfortable and your waiter will be with you shortly." He bowed and walked away, leaving Sarah alone with her roses and chocolates.

As she sat down she leaned forward to smell the roses. "Maybe this won't be so bad."

"Hello, Sarah. My apologies for being late."

Sarah was in no way prepared for what happened next, comprehending that all too familiar voice that she never expected to hear again.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Sarah's jaw dropped open.

_It couldn't be..._

Oh but it was. There are a great many stupid things she had done in her life, but wishing her brother away to the King of the Goblins ranked up there at the top. True she had fond memories of her adventure and her friends, but had to shove it all in the back of her mind and just remember it as a curious dream.

Which, given the fact that the aforementioned Goblin King was standing in front of her, it apparently wasn't.

He smirked and tilted his head, waiting for her reply.

She shook her head to clear her thoughtdls. "What...why...how? How are you here?"

"May I sit, love?"

She gestured at the chair, still a little at a loss for words.

He gracefully sat and crossed his legs, politely folding his hands in his lap.

"To answer your question, you made a wish, I heard. As you are The Labyrinth Champion I am compelled to reply. I couldn't let our dear Lady Sarah go improperly unaccompanied by some neanderthal. I am cultured, trained in proper etiquette, civilized, and an excellent prospect. Perfect for introducing to your family as your consort."

"Oh please there is nothing proper about you. I remember those indecent pants of yours." Sarah replied.

The King chuckled. "Oh I can do both. I can be decidedly improper and indecent when the occasion calls for it. But we can discuss *that* at a later time."

Sarah tried to ignore how his eyes crinkled at the corners and sparkled with mirth. It was having an effect she really didn't need to be dealing with at the moment. The fact he was one beautiful man and always had been shouldn't be a factor in her current decision

"And just what makes you think you're the right choice to play my boyfriend? Last time we saw one another we were enemies. You kidnapped my brother for crying out loud."

"I did not kidnap. You wished him away, Precious. I merely did as you asked of me." Jareth corrected her.

"Fine, whatever, but what if Toby recognizes you?" Sarah questioned. "I thought it was a dream all these years, but obviously it wasn't."

"No, dear Sarah," Jareth placed his gloved hand over hers, " it wasn't. As for young Toby I doubt he would remember me, especially as I will be glamoured. I doubt your family could handle me in my usual glory." Jareth stated with a grin.

"Not sure they can handle your ego either, your majesty."

Laughing lightly, Jareth lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "Oh how I've missed you. I look forward to spending the weekend with you."

"Wait just a minute, Sparklebutt, I never said I was letting you go with me as my pretend boyfriend." Sarah argued.

He laughed again. "Sparklebutt, is it? Well, not typically, but we can try that sometime. As long as it's reciprocal." He winked at her. "Now Sarah, you know you will find no better candidate. After all I'm a King. I have no need of your money, in fact, I'm not going to ask one thing from you, except to let do this for you, to prove myself that I *am* someone to consider. I swear I'll be on my best behavior. No strings attached. I honestly could use the holiday away from my kingdom. It's my understanding this gathering is taking place at a winter resort? "

It was true, Karen had decided she didn't want to slave over food, decorations and having 20 people sleeping all over her house with the mess and chaos that comes with it, so they had arranged to have the family gathering at a luxury ski resort in Vermont. They rented several private fully decorated cabins for the long weekend, so there were plenty of bedrooms and bathrooms, and a gourmet holiday dinner at the lodge was thrown in.

It sounded like heaven, unless you were the only single female at a romantic resort with her nosy family.

Her father had gotten a good deal by doing some pro bono work for the owners.

"Well, yes, but, do you even know how to ski?" she eyed him up and down.

"You would be surprised how easily I can learn, Sarah, but yes, I can ski. I've spent a great deal of time in the above, over the years." He answered smoothly.

Sarah studied him carefully. She wasn't sure she could trust him, but what other choice did she have? He was the only candidate that was capable of going to the family gathering with her. And he was correct about being a King and being civilized. "No strings attached?"

"None at all." Jareth assured her. "The only thing you'll be giving me is your time, which given the fact you took out an ad for a fake boyfriend I believe you're more than willing to give a little time to someone. That being said why should it be a complete stranger?"

"We're not exactly friends, Jareth." Sarah responded as she pulled her hand out of his grasp. "And if I agree to this, and that's a big IF, we need to come up with a story to tell my family as to who you are and how we know each other. After all we can't tell them you're a magical King who stole my brother."

Jareth chuckled, "No, I don't think that would be wise. As for who I am, that's easy Jareth King, or Jay King if you'd prefer, from London England. Owner of my own import/export business that you met one day randomly at a coffee shop. We bumped into one another and started talking and one thing led to another. How long we've been together is up to you Precious. I shall play along and be the charming boyfriend that is accompanying you on this winter holiday."

Sarah considered his offer for several moments.

She certainly wasn't willing to try to find anyone else after the first 2 disasters, and he *was* offering to do it for free, with no strings. She wasn't sure she could trust him but he was the best option she had.

"Okay. Well, I'd say at least 6 months but not since before last Christmas or they'll be questions why I didn't bring you last year. So we'll say 8 months? That would make it so we met sometime in April."

He nodded. "Spring, a lovely time for new beginnings. That would do nicely. I concur. If it was too short a time eyebrows might raise at the hastiness of bringing me along."

"True. My grandmother is very old fashioned and would get upset if she thought we were screwing around after a couple of weeks." She tapped her finger against her lips as she thought.

His brow rose. "Oh? Is" screwing around" one of the activities I'm signing up for? I'll be looking forward to that." He drawled, eyeing her.

Sarah blushed." No! I didn't mean it that way!

Noticing his grin she rolled her eyes. "You're teasing me now."

"Oh Sarah love, you're just too easy, I can't help myself."

She couldn't help but get caught up in his wicked grin, returning it as she replied, "Maybe, but I'm not that easy, Goblin King."

His eyes widened slightly. "Oh, Touche'." Once again his eyes sparkled with mischief. "We are going to have such a grand time, Sarah, I just know it!"

Before Sarah could reply the waiter finally came over. "Sorry for the wait, I'm Philip and I'll be your waiter for the evening. Can I start you off with some drinks? A nice glass of wine perhaps? "

Jareth nodded. "Yes a nice red wine sounds lovely." Sarah hadn't even had a chance to look at the menu much less consider a wine, but it seemed she didn't need to. Jareth ordered for both of them and it all sounded expensive.

Once the waiter walked away, Sarah looked at Jareth. "I hope you plan to pay for all that. I was just going to get a salad."

Smiling, Jareth pulled a single rose from the dozen sitting on the table and handed it to Sarah. "Everything tonight is my treat, Precious. So eat and drink to your hearts' content."

"I'll eat, but no more than 2 glasses of wine for me. Not letting you get me drunk tonight Goblin King, " She told him as she took the rose and held it to her nose. "Thank you for these, by the way. They're beautiful."

"As are you, my dear." Taking a chance, Jareth leaned over and kissed her cheek. To his surprise she made no attempt to move and blushed slightly.

Sarah cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "So, you said you spend a lot of time above, what all do you do here?" She asked changing the subject.

The waiter returned with their drinks, and Jareth took a sip of wine before answering.

"Oh, this and that. I have investments, properties, friends from the underground who've chosen to live above. Magic is all around you all the time, Sarah, if you pay close attention you'll be able to see it, since you are connected to my kingdom. I rarely get to stay for an extended time, however. Running a kingdom takes a great deal of time and energy."

" There are more like you here? "Sarah asked, surprised.

He smirked." Yes. Look over there." He gestured with a slight tilt.

She followed his glance to a couple a few tables over. There were two handsome, but fairly normal looking men holding hands over dinner, but they kept looking back at her and Jareth." They're from underground?" she whispered. "Why do they keep looking at us?"

"Relax your vision." Jareth guided. "Why do you think? Gossip. They know who I am. It will be all over the underground rumor mills by morning."

Sarah took a deep breath closed her eyes, and opened them. Slowly, over about a minute, the men changed form as the glamor faded from her view and she could see their true form. They had the wild hair, underground markings and a slight sparkle drifting around them that belied their innate magic.

"Oh wow. Do you know them?"

"No. Likely from one of the far lands."

Jareth gave them a subtle salute with his glass, and they returned the gesture, but they were far more interested in her, she could tell.

"Goblin King seen dining above with dark haired mystery mortal. As they say here," he lowered his voice to sound more serious, "news at 11." Jareth joked, chuckling.

Sarah had to laugh at that one. "Nice. Rare that I get to cause a scandal."

The waiter took their orders, Jareth ordering a simple elegant pasta dish, while Sarah ordered salmon. 20 minutes of small talk and the food came. Sarah was glad to get a break so she could think all of this over. She didn't want to end this night without making a decision, and leave both of them hanging.

By the time she finished her meal, and second glass of wine, Sarah had made up her mind. Wiping her mouth with her napkin, she took a deep breath and prayed she wouldn't regret this decision later. "Alright, Jareth. I'll let you accompany me and pose as my boyfriend, but there are some rules I'm going to set first."

Jareth grinned once more. "Excellent. Lay out your rules, love." He leaned back in his, chair and waited expectantly.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4.

Sarah cleared her throat and began to speak.

"One, In front of my family the only display of affection I will allow is holding my hand, maybe a peck on the cheek. Otherwise no getting extra handsy.

Two, if anyone mentions marriage or children you are simply to state it's much too early in our relationship to think of such things. Three, I'm not sure what the arrangements will be at the resort, but even if we have to share a room we are NOT sharing a bed. You will be the gentleman and sleep on the couch or magic a second bed, which ever you prefer."

"Anything else?" He questioned when she paused.

"Absolutely no magic is to be used in front of my family."

"I believe I can follow those rules, though I believe our weekend would be a lot more entertaining without them." He gave her a seductive smile and placed his hand over hers. "I'll agree to your rules, but I have two conditions of my own."

"What conditions?"

"One, even though this is just pretend, I would still like the possibility of my filling in as your paramour to be a permanent thing."

"Jareth..." Sarah tried to protest.

"Didn't your add say 'temporary role with potential of being kept on in the new year depending on the individual'?"

"Yes but I meant I may have them pretend to be my boyfriend at other events." Sarah argued.

"Well I'd like the chance to earn a permanent position by your side. You can say no once this is all over, but I want to know you'll at least consider me as as possible suitor."

Sarah sighed. _What would it hurt? He did say she could always say no_. "Fine. What's your other condition?"

Jareth smirked and lifted her hand and kissed it softly. "Simply that the rules which you put in place may be removed, by you, at any time." Sarah pulled her hand away and opened her mouth, but he continued before she could argue. "And they may be reinstated by you at anytime as well."

"And why on Earth would I do that?" Sarah inquired.

Jareth shrugged. "Perhaps we would find ourselves in a position that requires more of a display of affection than hand holding or a kiss on the cheek. ."

"And why would we be in such a position?"

"Mistletoe." He grinned. "It is the season for it."

"Fine if I feel the rules need to be suspended and/or reinstated I will."

Jareth held his hand out. "Then I believe we have a deal."

She hesitated and then took his hand. "It's a deal."

After dinner Jareth paid the bill with a generous tip, and escorted Sarah into the back of a large black car, insisting on seeing her home. He got out of the car at her building and opened the door with a bow.

"Well.." Sarah began, "I suppose this is it until next week. Here's my number." She handed him a card from the restaurant that she had written it on. "We'll need to leave promptly at 8am Friday morning. Please don't be late. My parents hate that. We definitely don't need the added pressure."

"I wouldn't dare be late. Not my style at all. I'm terribly prompt." He took the card between two gloved fingers and it disappeared immediately. "Are you certain you won't invite me up?" He winked flirtatiously.

"Uhhh, that would be a no, Your Majesty. Too many complications. Could make this whole transaction far too messy. Let's try to keep our distance emotionally...at least for now. You coming up..." The thought thrilled her a little more than she was willing to admit," yeah, not happening tonight."

" Ahh. I had to ask. You're far too lovely to not. Perhaps another time. I'll take my leave." He moved past her to slip into the car.

" Wait." she grabbed his arm. He turned, his brow raised.

"I guess I should say thanks, you know, for doing this. I appreciate it. I really was out of options."

A warm look passed between them, until Sarah looked away.

Jareth took her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips, Sarah looking up to meet his gaze as his mouth touched her skin. The brief contact made her tingle.

"My pleasure, love. Sweet dreams. I'll call you. My number you already have. I mean, I made sure it's programmed into your phone. But, if you have immediate need of me, call my name and I'll hear you."

Sarah kept her hand in his for several seconds more, then somewhat reluctantly pulled it back." Goodnight Jareth."

With another smile he was in the car and it sped away, Sarah watching until it was out of sight.

Sarah headed inside and up to her apartment where she found Glenda curled up on the couch.

When Sarah entered and closed the door, Glenda glanced at the clock. "Well thing must have gone well this time. That is unless you got arrested." She teased.

"Very funny Glenda. Things actually did go well." Sarah replied as she put her purse on the table. "I found someone to fill in as my boyfriend during the family trip."

"Good." Glenda stood and followed Sarah to the kitchen. "So tell me the details. Is he cute? Is he single? Is there a chance for this to become a real relationship?"

Sarah poured herself a large glass of wine and took a large drink of it before she attempted to tell her friend about her date.

"Well..." Sarah was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who could that be at this hour?"

Slowly Sarah walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. There was a stranger there with roses in his hand. Leaving the chain hooked, she opened thr door enough to peer out. "Can I help you?"

"Miss Williams?"

"Yes?"

"You left these in the car. Mr. King asked me to deliver them to you."

Sarah closed the door, unhooked the chain and opened it fully to take the flowers. "Thank you." He bowed to her and left. Sarah closed and locked the door and stared at the roses.

"Roses?" Glenda came over to investigate. "Who are they from?"

"My fake boyfriend." Sarah smiled as she carried them to the kitchen. "Will you grab me the vase in the other room while I trim the stems?"

Glenda retrieved the vase and hurried back the kitchen where Sarah was trimming the roses under running water. "He's sending flowers already?"

"He had these waiting for me at the restaurant along with a box of chocolates. He was running late.

"Ok, I'm impressed. Please tell me you intend to keep him." Glenda pleaded.

"No, not at the moment. He's doing me a favor and accompanying me this weekend. He did ask that I give him a chance to convince me to let him continue being my boyfriend though."

"So he's definitely interested in you." Glenda grinned.

"Yea, I believe he is." Sarah put the roses in the vase and leaned over to smell them. "He paid for dinner, brought me home and was very much a gentleman. I had a lovely evening."

Sarah wished Glenda a good night, carried the vase to her room and closed the door, ignoring the rest of the questions from her roommate. After changing, Sarah gave the roses one last smell before climbing into bed and turning off the light, Her cat curled up at her feet.

The next day, Sarah got up and hurried to work. She had 3 days of work until her vacation started. She had taken extra days before the trip so she could do her shopping and packing, and would be off until after New Year's.

On her way to work, her phone rang. Grabbing it from her purse, she was surprised to see Jareth King on the screen. She shook her head as she remembered him saying he made sure she had his number. "Yes your majesty?" She said when she answered the phone.

"Good morning, Precious." She could hear his smile. "Would you happen to be free today?"

"Not really Jareth. I'm heading to work now. I have to work for 3 days before vacation starts."

"Pity."

"Did you need something?" Sarah asked as she hurried down the street.

"I was going to invite you to breakfast and see if you'd join me for a bit of sight seeing. To further discuss our impending ruse, of course. " Jareth answered.

"Sorry, like I said I have to work."

"I understand, Sarah. I hope you have a good day at work. I'll call you later."

"Jareth," she called to him before he hung up.

"Yes, dearest?"

"I..." she hesitated not believing she eas going to say this. "I could meet you somewhere for lunch. Around 12:30."

"That would be delightful. Text me the address to your job and I'll pick you up there. We can decide then where to go for lunch."

"Sounds good. I'll see you later then."

"Until then, Sarah."

"Bye." Sarah hung up with a smile on her face. Perhaps this wasn't going ro be as bad as she originally thought. She headed into work in a better mood than she had been before.

As lunch approached she got a bit nervous. She hadn't been truly nervous about a guy in long time. But then again, this was no normal guy.

It was The Goblin King, who she had secretly had a bit of crush on even as he had terrified and intimidated her as a teen.

And the way he had watched her in The Labyrinth, with that sexy, maddening smirk, she knew that he knew.

_Wait, why am I doing this again?_ She thought as she watched the clock.

_Oh yeah, I need him, damn it_.

The phone buzzed and made her jump. "What?" she said after she slapped the button.

"Miss Williams, you have...a visitor. A Mr. King?" The woman in the lobby informed her.

"Be right there!" Sarah said as she grabbed her jacket and purse and headed down.

A few minutes later she was leaving the elevator, smiling in spite of herself.

She rounded the corner to see Jareth leaned against the desk in the lobby, smiling at the older lady on duty and obviously charming the pants off of her. And that wasn't easy, considering how dour the woman typically was.

He looked up and caught sight of her, and waved.

"Thank you so much for your assistance, Ms. Beyers, you are so very kind." He was saying.

Ms. Beyers was actually *blushing*. "Oh Mr. King, no need to thank me, it's my job."

Then she giggled, much to Sarah's wonderment.

"Hello darling!" Jareth greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "You look so fetching in your business clothing! The color brings out your eyes!"

Sarah had worn a Jade green silk blouse under her ivory jacket, with a slim black skirt.

"Thanks, Your...Jay." Sarah stuttered.

"Oh he's a charmer, Miss Williams, a keeper." Ms. Beyers said. "You two have a great lunch."

"Why thank you for saying such, I'm trying to convince her, " Jareth answered with a gesture towards Sarah. "Farewell!"

He escorted Sarah out of the building.

"Wow, if I didn't know you have magic before I would now. We don't call her Stoneface for nothing. She'd give your false alarms a run for their money." Sarah said once they were outside.

"I told you I can charm anyone, precious. Parents, children, stone faced coworkers, people just naturally adore me. Except you." He put her arm through his to walk her to the car. "I'm determined to change that."

"But what if you win me over, and then I become boring? Am I just a challenge you need to win?" she asked pointedly.

He opened the car door, a different car than the night before, a red sporty thing. He closed it behind her and went around the other side and got behind the wheel.

" Ahh Sarah, yes you challenge me, but something tells me that will never change. You're far too obstinate for that."

He started the car and pulled out into traffic, taking control with ease, maneuvering smoothly through traffic.

"When did you learn to drive, and do you have a license?"

Jareth laughed. "Questions questions. So curious. I love that. I learned many years ago, and yes I'm fully licensed. To not follow human laws is to draw attention to myself. Let's just call it yet another challenge I needed to master." He winked. "I have a well established identity in the above. It's become a necessity in the past couple of hundred years."

"Oh. Wait, a couple of hundred years? Do I even want to know how old you are really? " Sarah kept forgetting, he's not human.

"Likely not. But never fear, I'm old enough to consent. " He joked.

Sarah shook her head at his jovial mood. He was hardly what she would expect, not at all.

Soon they were seated in an upscale Chinese restaurant, facing each other while waiting for food once more.

Jareth placed his hand over hers and gave her a soft smile. "So, tell me Sarah, what ever prompted you to take put an ad for a fake boyfriend? Surely a woman of your beauty and class doesn't have trouble finding a man." His tone was teasing.

"Well for one, I don't really have time to date. Between my job, my family, and my need for a little time to myself, there's not any time left for guy. Two, its harder to find a good guy than most people think. And three," she paused as her gaze met his.

"Yes?"

"Well..." she looked away. "Dating is overrated. It's more stress than its worth. The disaster meetings I had with the others that answered my ad prove that. I'll never be able to show my face as those restaurants again."

"Firstly, Let me say how grateful I am that you're allowing me to impose on your very valuable time. Two you simply aren't looking in the right place for a good man." He stated with a seductive grin. His thumb slowly rubbed circles on her hand. "And third, dating can be a challenge, but it can also be a very thrilling and entertaining game. It's like dancing. You need the right partner."

"And why haven't *you* found" the right partner" either? " she asked with air quotes around his borrowed phrase.

"Fair enough question." He replied." I suppose the best way to answer is by saying it's just in incredibly difficult to find a woman who not only will be a dear companion I love that truly loves me back, *and* can be the queen my kingdom needs. I am an admittedly difficult man to please, which comes, like you, from my past experiences, but I'm in a position where whomever I have beside me affects more than just me. I see in you a woman that I can have both of those things with."

Sarah found his answer to be pretty honest. He could have gushed and laid it on thick to woo her more easily, but he chose to give her a reasoned reply.

" I can understand that, " She answered." Why do you think I might be a good queen? That idea is, well, daunting."

"You're clever, handle goblins well, and they already adore you. They typically drive any women who dare come to the castle for more than a few days away. But" The Lady Sarah the Defeater" is a folk hero. Despite you and your band of miscreants wrecking The Goblin City."

Sarah laughed, remembering the chaos. "How are they, my friends? "

" As far as I know they are fine, Champion. Though I was angry with your dwarf friend, because he disobeyed me. However, they helped rebuild what was broken, and went back to their posts. At least Hoghead and the knight did. The large rock throwing beast really has no post. He just wanders."

" I would have thought they stayed together." The thought made her a little sad.

"Most of the Labyrinth dwellers are simple, single minded creatures, Sarah. They tend to like routine. You certainly broke it up for a bit, but after a while..." Jareth splayed his hands and shrugged. "They tend to find their way back to what they're familiar with."

The food came, and Sarah listened as Jareth spoke to the waiter in fluent Chinese.

_Of course_, she thought.

The food was good and by the time they were finished it was nearly time for Sarah to go back to work. In fact if they didn't hurry Sarah would be late. Jareth offered to poof her to her building but she decided to take her chances.

Still she suspected he manipulated time, because they pulled up with 5 minutes to spare.

"And here you are. Shall I escort you in?"

Sarah hopped out before he could even turn the car off. "Nope. I need to get back. Thanks for lunch, and all the answers you gave. It was pretty enlightening."

"Very well. I'll call you later in the week, and we'll get the weekend sorted."

His smile made her feel a bit warm. She cleared the lump that formed in her throat. "Okay, well, gotta go. Bye!"

She hurried inside the building with a wave.

Jareth waved back, chuckling as he drove off.

The rest of Sarah's day seemed to fly by and soon she was headed home for the evening. As she made her way home she thought of her lunch with Jareth. After hearing his condition of her at least considering keeping him as a permanent boyfriend, she had expected him to go over the top with his attempts to woo her, but instead he was surprisingly honest and casual with her. It was refreshing. For the first time since she put out that ad, she began to think that maybe this actually was a really good idea.

She may actually consider dating The Goblin King, for real, when the holidays were over.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

The next two days flew by and before Sarah knew it, it was the end of the work day on Wednesday. Vacation had officially begun. Just as she reached her apartment, her phone rang. She chuckled when she saw the name. "Good evening, Your Majesty." She greeted him as she answered the phone and entered the apartment."

"Hello, Sarah. Are you busy?"

"Not at the moment, I just got home from work and I'm officially on vacation." Sarah replied as she sat her purse down. "So what do you want this time?"

"Do I need to want something in order to call you, Precious?" Jareth asked trying to sound hurt.

"Well last time you wanted to sight see and we wound up having lunch." As she was talking, Sarah grabbed a bag of kibble out of the cupboard and poured some food in the dish on the floor for the hungry black cat rubbing against her leg in greeting.

"Something wrong with that or with me wanting to see you and spend time in your company?" Jareth asked.

"No I suppose not." Sarah opened her fridge and stared at the empty shelves. She needed to buy groceries but there was no point seeing both she and Glenda were going away for the weekend.

She had made sure she stocked up on Smudge's necessities for the cat sitter she had hired to come and feed and care for the cat during the weekend, but hadn't taken into consideration she would need to eat until Friday too. Oh well, take out it was. She could hear her roommate moving around her room. "Hang on," She put the phone down so she wouldn't be yelling into it. "I'm home Glenda!"

"Okay!" She heard Glenda answer. She then put the phone back to her ear. "I'm back. ."

"Do you have plans for dinner?" Jareth asked, his voice low and seductive.

"No, and it seems I have nothing here to eat either." Sarah sighed. "What did you have in mind, Goblin King?"

"Well there is a lovely little Italian place I know of that makes a delectable pasta al pomodoro."

Sarah thought a moment. "Italian does sound good. Alright, I'll join you for dinner, but it's my treat tonight. I can't let you pay for everything."

"Very well, Sarah. Shall I pick you up in an hour?" Jareth asked.

Glancing at the clock, Sarah headed for her room. "Yea, sounds good. I just need a quick shower first."

"Perhaps I should come over now," Jareth suggested in a playful tone. "I could wash your back."

"No thanks, Jareth." She said with a smile. "I will be showered and fully dressed when I see you in an hour."

Jareth sighed dramatically, "Very well. I suppose I can entertain myself for an hour. Perhaps I'll rehearse the background story I've prepared in case I need it this weekend."

"You do that. I'll be quizzing you at dinner. I'll be ready when you get here."

"I shall be prepared. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." Sarah began to hang up but Jareth called to her.

"Oh and Sarah."

"Yes?"

"Enjoy your shower, love

Laughing, Sarah sat down. "I will. Bye, Jareth." She hung up and grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, Sarah dressed in a knee length red velvet dress with low cut v-neck. She dried and brushed her hair and pulled it back into a loose messy bun. As she finished applying her mascara, she tossed it back in her makeup bag and laughed. "Am I seriously getting all dressed up for Jareth?"

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. "I guess I really am." Shrugging, she grabbed her lipstick and removed the cap. "Oh well, if I'm going to do it, might as well do it right." She applied her lipstick and continued by curling her eyelashes, dabbing on a bit of perfume and even carefully picked out her jewelry. When she was done she looked herself over in the full length mirror in the hall and grinned. "Eat your heart out Goblin King."

Just as she slipped on her black stilettos, there was a knock on the door. "Be right there!" She called as she fastened the strap on her shoes.

She passed by the kitchen where her roommate was making tea. "Hey Glenda, going out to eat. I fed Smudge. Be back later." Glenda's eyes widened when she saw how her friend was dressed.

Sarah hurried to the door, grabbing her purse on the way. When she opened the door she nearly laughed.

"Hello, Prec..." Jareth stopped mid greeting as his eyes took in the sight before him. His mouth hung open, paused in mid sentence as he was, as his eyes looked her over slowly from head to toe.

"What's the matter, your majesty?" Sarah teased as she stepped towards him slowly. "Goblin got your tongue?"

"You are beautiful, love. All the men in the restaurant will be green with envy that I'm escorting such a beauty." He said.

"Hey Sar...oh hi there." Glenda came out of the kitchen just then. "I'm Sarah's roommate and obligatory best friend. You must be Jay." She stuck out her hand, looking him up and down with obvious approval

Jareth took her hand and bowed politely over it. "Ahh. I'm honored to meet you, best friend of Sarah."

"Wow you look hot!" Glenda said when she again got a good look at Sarah. "I haven't seen you so dressed up in months!"

Sarah gave her a glare. "Of course you have." She turned back towards Jareth. "We should go. Don't want to be late."

"Bye you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She gave Sarah a grin and a wink, mouthing "Damn he's fine" behind Jareth's back.

Sarah waved and closed the door behind her.

"Excuse my roommate, she's crazy and likes to tease me about my poor dating record."

"We all have a past." Jareth escorted her to the car, which was the one from their first meeting, with the driver.

Once in the car, Jareth reached over and took her hand. Sarah looked over to find him staring, a smirk on his lips. "What?"

Leaning over his whispered in her ear. "So did you really get dressed up just for me, Precious?"

Blushing, slightly, Sarah turned her head. "No, I always like to look my best when I go out." She replied as she tried to ignore the tingling sensation his thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand was causing.

Inhaling deeply, Jareth closed his eyes briefly. "Well the perfume is new. You weren't wearing any when we went out preciously. And don't try to deny it, love. My sense of smell is better that of a mere human."

Sarah stared out the window and muttered under breath, "Damn sparkly monarch."

Chuckling lightly, Jareth leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I heard that. And just for the record, if you did get dressed up for me you didn't have to. I adore you just the way you are, but I'm honored you felt being in my presence was worthy of dressing so deliciously." He ran a gloved hand down her bare arm slowly, sending shivers down her spine.

He gave her a wink, then put the car in gear and pulled smoothly into traffic.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Sarah was unsure what to say and didn't trust herself not to comment on how amazing he looked, so she simply looked out the window.

When they reached the restaurant, Jareth got out of the car the moment it parked and rushed over to open the door for her. Offering her his hand, he help her out and escorted her like a proper gentleman to the door. Sarah couldn't help but notice the looks she was getting from people as they walked in and were taken to their table in the back corner.

After ordering their drinks, Jareth was the first to speak. "So, I believe you said you were going to quiz me."

Sarah went through their background story point by point over dinner, with Jareth answering with practiced ease.

"I'm impressed, Your Majesty." Sarah said with a toast of her glass. "You have a good memory for details."

He gave her a wry grin. "Now yes, I'm well practiced at it. It was not a skill I've always had or cared for. As a boy I rather preferred the" winging it" attitude, as you humans say."

Sarah laughed." I can't imagine you as a kid. Not at all."

"I wasn't hatched, love. I came into my world the same way you were born into yours, and learned through trial and error."

"Hmmm...no I didn't think that...I assumed you were just...there I suppose. Like magic."

The king nodded. "Common misconception, no pun intended. The underground was created by magic itself, milennia ago. A place it could freely exist. Humans have risen and fallen many times, in our Mythology. It's hard to know absolute truths, except that somehow when it all was said and done, we were there, and humans were here. There are those that say, and ancient texts where it is written, we were all one, once."

"I'd love to hear more about that some time." Sarah replied, fascinated. His voice was like a drug, the way he wove his words together.together. "And read those books. I love old books."

"I'd enjoy reading them too. But they aren't available for perusal. The stories are told but those who are in charge of caring for our ancient library of underground history are fiercely protective. During the last round of warring, the sanctuary which was open to visitation was attacked and nearly destroyed. It was rebuilt in a secret location and shielded with a small order of keepers caring for it. Only the High King and Queen are allowed to know its location. Perhaps someday. "

" Oh. Well, that makes sense." Sarah nodded. She wanted to hear more but felt like they were drifting too far from the purpose of what all of this was.

" We aren't really here for an underground history lesson, however, but we can talk about that more after this weekend if you like." He changed the subject helpfully.

"I'd like that but you're right."

"I usually am." He teased.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Typical macho attitude."

"Moi? I think not. Machismo displays of buffoonery by The Goblin King? Such things are a smokescreen for insecurities and a latent fear of women."

"And..?" Sarah eyed him up and down. "we have all seen the pants."

Jareth tipped his head back and laughed mightily.

Several of the patrons turned to stare.

His laughter faded and he reached over, tipping her chin up with one finger, and leaned to put his mouth next to her ear. "Rest assured, precious, I'm completely secure, and am perfectly willing to prove it. That includes anything that involves my trousers or anything that lurks within them." His lips brushed her cheek and he leaned back.

"You are one cocky fucking bastard, Goblin King." Sarah said as she tried to remember how to breathe.

_This probably shouldn't be turning me on right? _She thought to herself.

He grinned his toothy grin and leaned back. "Why yes, yes I am. What can I say, It's good to be the king."

"Well, Your Majesty," her tone was teasing, "just remember for the weekend you are not a King and I better not see any of your subjects showing up randomly."

"Any goblins that dare to interrupt my week away from the kingdom will suffer a fate far worse than the bog." Jareth stated as he lifted his wine glass.

"There's something worse than the bog of eternal stench?" Sarah found that hard to believe.

"Oh yes, Precious. My kingdom hold many wonders, both beautiful and treacherous." He grinned wickedly. "Shall I show them to you sometime?"

Sarah studied him carefully. He was still grinning which made her wonder what he was up to. "I think I'm fine for now, Goblin King." She replied warily.

"Pity. I think you'd enjoy my gardens. And while the cliffs are dangerous, they are still a stunning sight to see. You, of course, would be perfectly fine anywhere in my Kingdom. I would would personally see to your safety." Jareth told her sincerely.

"Well, I must admit that wasn't what I was expecting." Sarah commented as she took a sip of her water.

"And what were you expecting, Sarah?"

Sarah looked up when she heard the way he practically purred her name. His gaze was dark and she suddenly felt very warm. "I don't know..." she hesitated and took another drink to wet her suddenly dry mouth. "Something perverted I guess."

"That wasn't in any immediate plans, but we can amend the agreement to include any so called "perversions" you can think of, if you like, " He refilled his empty glass." Don't hold back on my account."

"I don't think so Jareth. Jumping into bed would only complicate things for this weekend. Let's stay focused." The waiter came and brought the check, and Sarah handed him her credit card. "Remember it's on me tonight."

Jareth nodded. "I remember. Feel free to spoil me all you want, I enjoy it. Companions should spoil each other." He downed his last glass of wine.

The waiter brought back her card and receipt which she signed. "Shall we then?"

A few minutes later found them back in the car, and it wasn't long before Jareth was escorting Sarah to her door, his hand on her elbow.

"Sooo..." Sarah hesitated there, the door unlocked, Jareth waiting expectantly.

"So...a needle sewing thread.." He sang softly.

She giggled. "Don't get that stuck in my head, Jareth."

"Oh the horror." He joked. "Well, do believe we are ready?"

"I think we are as good, as ready as can be. I suppose I should go in, I still have some packing to get done." She said as she looked up at him.

"I also have a few things to see to before I take time away. Than I will leave you now and see you when it's time to go."

"Jareth wait." She stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"What!?" he paused and turned back.

"Kiss me."

He didn't hesitate, he stepped forward, pulled her in and did as she asked.

Sarah thought he would give her a peck but that's not what happened.

His lips were over hers, his tongue slipping against her tongue, and she melted into him.

When he finally pulled back, she knew she must have looked dazed and goofy.

"Damn." Sarah said.

"You're welcome, now can you tell me why the abrupt change of heart?"

"I just wanted to get it over with to keep it less awkward."

"That's flattering." he answered with an amused drawl.

Sarah laughed. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. Sarah you need to be able to distinguish the difference between teasing and not." Jareth told her.

"I must go." He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Until Friday, my dearest."

After he left Sarah went inside, leaving her with a strange longing for him once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Just noting Sarah's cat was named Smudge well before there was a now famous internet meme cat named Smudge :)


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

_Sarah was on fire. Flames licked over her body, blazing a path over the most sensitive and secret treasures of her flesh. But instead of burning, the flames were igniting a passion in her that she had never felt before. Sarah gasped, and her hands shot out in an attempt to control the passion that was coursing through her body._

_Instead of fire, Sarah's fingers were met with unruly locks of blonde hair. Opening her eyes, Sarah groaned as her gaze locked with Jareth's, her eyes dropping to his sensuous mouth which was slowly curving into the smile that made her body smoulder with desire._

_Jareth dropped his lips to her body, his lips and tongue retracing their earlier path, making Sarah mewl with need. His fingers sought out her heat and she bucked against his fingers, her back arching as she all but screamed his name._

_"Easy, Precious," Jareth whispered, his eyes burning with lust as he continued to pleasure Sarah, his voice hoarse with need, "we have all night_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Underground, Jareth smirked to himself, twirling a crystal ball in his hand as he watched Sarah's dreams, delighted by the depth of her imagination. "Friday cannot come soon enough."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Sarah woke the next morning feeling restless. Her dream had been intense and she blamed Jareth for every minute of it.

Her day was relatively quiet. Glenda left first thing that morning to catch her flight to Chicago, so Sarah had the apartment to herself.

She called the pet sitter that she hired to check in on her cat and feed him while she was gone, making sure it was confirmed and the lady had all the instructions she needed.

Her Smudge was family as far as she was concerned, though Karen teased her about becoming a crazy cat lady. She spent most of her day packing. It was only for the weekend, but Sarah liked to be prepared for anything.

_Well almost anything_...

She stared at the skimpy night gowns in her drawer along with the lacy underwear she usually saved for special occasions. She sighed. She couldn't believe she actually packed some of them. True they were unpacked and then packed again and again until she finally decided to leave them. Better safe than sorry right, though she highly doubted she would need them.

By the time the sun set, Sarah had her bags packed and sitting by the door. Jareth would pick her up at 7am so they could meet her parents at the train station at 8.

Sitting down on the couch with the Chinese food she had ordered for dinner, Sarah flipped through channels. It seemed to be musical night as she found White Christmas, Holiday Inn, Rent, and Phantom of the Opera on different channels.

She gave up when she flipped to Sound of Music and it was at the beginning of the Do Re Me song.

Groaning she turned the TV off and sat back and ate in silence. She chuckled as she remembered Jareth singing that song and the wrong lyrics at that.

Sighing, she grabbed her phone and after hesitating for a moment, she hit call.

"Hello, Precious, this is a surprise. Did you need something, love?" Jareth had been grinning the moment his phone rang, Sarah could hear the delight in his voice.

"No, not really. I just... well I thought of you when flipping channels just now." Sarah admitted. She honestly wasn't sure why she called him. Part of her just wanted to hear his voice.

"Did you see something deliciously naughty that made you think of me?" He teased.

"In your dreams, Goblin King." She snorted. "Sound of Music was on."

"Ah I see." He sounded disappointed.

"And by the way you got the lyrics wrong. It's "So, a needle pulling thread, " Sarah sang the correct line to him.

"Forgive me, I've only seen the movie once. I try to avoid watching musicals at home. The Goblins butcher every song they hear." Jareth told her.

She laughed as she pictured goblins trying to sing the yodeling song. "Yes," she wiped her eyes, "that could be a very bad thing."

"Though I would love to hear you sing more, Precious. You have a lovely voice."

Sarah could feel her cheeks burning at his praise. "Thanks. You have a nice singing voice too." She remembered him singing in the Labyrinth. "I should probably warn you some of my family does tend to sing horribly out of key, especially if they've had alcohol."

"Is there to be singing this weekend, Sarah?"

"Some, they do like their Christmas carols."

"I see. Well I look forward to singing with you." Jareth commented. "So did you really just call to tell me I messed up a lyric?"

"No, I was just sitting here flipping channels. Nothing but musicals on tonight, so I turned off the TV and well..." she hesitated.

"Well...what?" Jareth pressed.

"I guess I was lonely. Glenda left this morning, so I've been alone all day."

"Would you like me to come over?" He suggested.

She thought a moment a considered saying yes, but then she looked at the clock. "No, it's getting late. We'll see each other first thing in the morning."

"Or we could see each other now and all through the night until morning." Jareth continued to tease, but Sarah was certain if she said yes he'd be there immediately.

"No, I told you before, not happening." She told him as she stood and cleaned up her trash. "I should head to bed soon anyway. I always have trouble trouble sleeping before a big trip like this."

"Then I shall let you retire for the night Precious." Jareth said.

"Goodnight Jareth. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Sarah, and remember if you're worried and you can't sleep just count your blessings instead of sheep. And you'll fall asleep counting your blessings." He didn't sing it but Sarah recognized the lyrics. "See you in the morning, love."

He hung up before you could reply, but she had a smile on her face. "Count my blessings huh? I think I can do that." Turning off the lights, she headed to bed.

The next morning Sarah was by the curb holding a bag in each hand when Jareth pulled up.

The driver got out hurriedly and loaded her bag in the trunk as Jareth popped the door open. "Get in, precious, it's freezing, and you should have waited inside."

Sarah was relieved when the door shut, leaving the frigid air on the outside. "I'm fine. Good morning by the way." She said, teeth chattering a little.

"Good morning, and with your teeth clattering like that you certainly aren't fine. Here."

He pulled her gloves off before she could protest and handed her a cup of hot coffee he had stopped for on the way.

"Ohhh thanks. I got up a little late and didn't get any." Taking a sip she sighed in pleasure as the brew seeped warmth into her chilled body. "This is so good."

"There is a wonderful shop on the way that makes the finest Turkish coffee. And not in those big machines. In small batches, using a percolator."

"It's very strong, but good." Sarah observed. And it was.

"I like my coffee robust." He picked up his cup and drank.

"Like your women?" She quipped.

Jareth almost spit out his coffee. "Well, that goes without saying I suppose." He laughed. "Now, didn't you sleep well?"

She shrugged noncommittally. "Okay. Just excited. Or maybe more nervous than excited. Some of each," Seeing his face she continued before he could say anything "I mean about seeing my family and the holiday."

"Ahh. Well, we will be at the station in short order, so let's finish our coffee and..." He handed her a blackberry scone, her favorite.

"Oh thank you. Didn't you get anything?"

"Coffee is all I wanted. I ate earlier. Now eat, so we can be ready." He told her.

20 minutes later they were walking into the train station Sarah searching the crowds for her family. They had already been on the train for over an hour to come there to meet Sarah and Jareth, before switching trains and traveling on together.

"Sarah! " She heard a familiar bellow from behind.

Turning she got a glimpse of pale blond hair before being hit with a tornado named Toby. At nearly 11, her brother was growing fast.

"Hey kiddo." She hugged him tight.

No matter what else happened, she was *always* glad to see Toby.

"Hello dear." Karen's smiling face appeared, followed closely by Robert carrying far too many bags.

"Hi dad, Hi Karen. Toby you should help." Sarah pushed him a bit.

"He was, but saw you and dropped his bags. I about killed myself over them." Robert admonished his son. "Thanks for that."

"Sorry dad." Toby said. He took his bags back from his father.

Karen looked up and saw Jareth standing quietly by. "Oh. And this must be..."

Her eyes widened at the handsome blond man trailing her stepdaughter.

"Yeah, I almost forgot. Jay, this is my family. Robert, Karen, Toby Williams, this is my...boyfriend, Jay King."

Jareth, his hands full, bowed his head. "A pleasure. Please forgive my manners that I'm not able to present a more formal greeting at the moment."

Robert's sharp eyes took in his daughter's companion from head to toe and back again. "Understandable. Hard to shake hands that are full of luggage. Later."

"Absolutely." Jareth replied.

Just then their train was called to begin boarding, and they were herded through the line, balancing bags, showing tickets, and being guided through the train.

To Sarah's surprise the porter waved them through several coach cars towards the front of the train to the private compartment cars, finally coming to one and opening the door. "Here you are."

Robert and Karen looked at each other. "Uh, we're in coach." Karen said.

The porter looked confused.

Jareth spoke up. " It's far too crowded back there, and noisy. I hope you don't mind but I took the initiative at getting a private compartment. We can still socialize but not have to scream over everyone to have a conversation."

Karen gave Sarah an impressed look. "That's very kind of you Mr. King. You didn't have to..."

"I wanted to. It would be very hard to get to know each other at all back there." He channeled every bit of charm he could into the smile he gave her.

Robert cleared his throat." Well, let's get settled, shall we?"

The two men with Toby's help quickly stowed the luggage while Sarah and Karen made themselves comfortable in the compartment. Sarah wasn't sure if she should thank Jareth or strangle him. It wasn't just a private compartment, it was the fanciest VIP compartment she had ever seen. The seats were large and plush. Between the seats were tables with two cup holders. Sarah's biggest concern was there were only 4 seats, and 5 of them.

Karen wasted no time claiming a window seat. "Oh this is nice. Much more comfortable than the seats in coach," the older woman said as she relaxed in the reclining seat.

Robert opened the door and poked his head into the spacous compartment. "My this is nice. We even have a private storage area for our luggage."

Sarah looked past her father at her pretend boyfriend, who was smirking, apparently very proud of himself. "I apologize that there are only 4 seats, they don't have anything larger." Jareth said as he watched Robert sit by his wife.

"Well these seats are plenty big." Robert observed. "Someone will just have to share." he was looking right at Toby.

"I want to sit by the window!" Toby protested.

"And so you shall, my boy." Jareth assured him as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Take the window seat. Sarah and I can share a seat."

Robert and Karen both looked alarmed by his suggestion, but Sarah spoke up before they could respond. Laughing lightly, she pushed her brother towards the window seat. "Jay is such a kidder. Come on Tobes, you and I will share the window seat." Sarah shot a glare over her shoulder at Jareth.

Shrugging, he smiled at her and took his seat. "Well, now that we're all comfortable," he held his hand out to Robert. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Williams. Thank you both for allowing me to join you on your family holiday."

Robert shook his hand and nodded. "Nice to meet you as well."

Jareth then held his hand out to Karen. "Thank you, Mr. King for arranging for us to have such comfortable seats."

When she placed her hand in his he lifted it to his lips and kised it. "You're very welcome, and please call me Jay."

"Very well, Jay," Karen was clearly taken by his charm. "So how did you two meet?"

"At my favorite coffee shop," Sarah replied quickly as she shifted the excited boy sharing her seat. Crossing her leg towards Jareth gave them more room. Toby was staring out the window ignoring the adults.

"Coffee shop?" Robert titled his head. "I've never understood how you meet someone at a place like that. Did you see Sarah there repeatedly and just randomly talk to her?"

Jareth smiled, the very epitome of graciousness and patience. He had expected a bit of questioning from Sarah's father. "No, it was dear Sarah that tackled me, literally." He reached over and took her hand in his. "She was rushing out the door and collided with me, spilling her very hot drink all over me."

Sarah held back a laugh, she hadn't expected him to actually say that. She had jokingly said she spilled coffee on him when they were coming up with his back story. "Yea, I was late for work. I wasn't paying attention and poor Jay wound up wearing my latte."

"And she felt horrible and bought my coffee and even offered to pay to have my suit dry cleaned." Jareth caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. "I insisted that it wasn't necessary."

Sarah glanced over at him and couldn't help but be touched at the soft expression on his face. He wasn't smirking or being a flirt, the honest affection she saw made her almost believe their story. "I wound up giving him my number and things went from there."

"So what do you do for a living?" Robert questioned. The fact that his eyes were focused on their joined hands made it obvious that unlike Karen, he wasn't thrilled with Sarah bringing a boyfriend on this trip, especially if it meant them sharing a cabin.

"I own an import/export business." Jareth replied as he met Roberts glare. "Mostly I help people by taking things they no longer wish to keep and finding proper homes for them."

"Homes? You make it sound like its people you ship." Robert said in an accusatory tone.

"Well one man's trash is another man's treasure. Even objects need homes where they are appreciated."

Seeing the glares between her father and Jareth, Sarah decided to change the subject. "So Karen, is everyone joining us at the resort? I know you said Aunt Minnie might not make it because of her health."

"She is feeling a bit better, and she was very excited about you bringing a male companion, as she worded it. So she decided to come along. She is bringing your step cousin Gordon along to help her get around. "

Toby sighed. "He's such a creep."

"Shush Toby, that's not very nice." Karen scolded him.

'He's not wrong.' Sarah thought to herself. Her stepcousin *was* a creep. He had always tried to do stuff like peek into her underwear drawer and more than once he'd been lurking outside the bathroom when she'd taken a shower and opened the door wrapped in her bathrobe, in hopes he would catch a glimpse of leg or boob.

"Oh yay." Sarah rolled her eyes internally, but Jareth saw her expression and his brow rose as their eyes met. "Later." she said under her breath, and he nodded.

Fortunately Karen had been listing various other family members attending and hadn't noticed.

Between Karen's family gossip and Robert asking Jareth all the questions they had been prepared for, much of the time passed quickly.

They chose to go to the dining car for lunch then return to their cabin, and by the time they'd reached the small station in Vermont had lapsed into a relaxed silence for at least an hour, both couples nestled together watching the beautiful winter scenery go by, Toby sleeping curled up in the corner.

The resort had sent a shuttle bus to pick them up, and 10 minutes after leaving the train, they were heading up into the mountains for the 45 minute car ride to the resort.

The car ride was filled with a hundred questions from Toby about whether or not Sarah would do various activities like building snowmen and snowball fights. Sarah agreed and asked if he wanted to learn to ski. He turned his nose up at that. "Skiing is dumb"

"It's actually quite fun once you get the hang of it. I would happily assist Sarah in instructing you." Jareth offered.

"I don't need your help, and I don't want to ski." Toby argued.

"Fine, but don't be mad when we leave you with Aunt Minnie while we hit the slopes." Sarah told him.

"No fair!" Toby protested.

"It's not," Sarah grinned. "But that's the way it is."

As the shuttle made it's way up the mountain, the group again lapsed into silence, enjoying the scenery as they traveled to the resort where the holiday gathering would take place.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

When they reached the resort, half of the family had already arrived and were waiting outside for them.

"About time you got here." Karen's sister Irene said with her hands on her hips. "They wouldn't let us have keys to our lodges until you got here."

"I told you that would be the case." Karen argued. "That's why I told you to take a later flight."

Irene glared and grabbed her bags. "Well come on, lets check in."

Sarah sighed. _At least I don't have to share a room with her this year,_ she thought.

Karen went to the front desk and gave them her credit card and soon she had keys for the 13 private lodges. "Alright, Robert and I will take number 1. Irene and her kids can have 2. Aunt Minnie and Gordon can have 3. Sarah and Jay can take 4..." she handed out keys to the appropriate people and when she got to cabins 11 and 12, two larger group cabins with several bedrooms she gave one to the few singles that attended and one for the older children, which was set up for it with bunk beds and the like.

"I have to share a cabin with them?" Toby argued. Unlike the other kids, he was an only child in his home, Sarah having left home when he was 4 for college. He wasn't used to sharing a space with other kids his age and it made him feel uneasy, as some of his cousins, primarily his aunt Irene's 3, weren't very nice to him.

"It's that or get a cot in Sarah's lodge." Robert suggested.

Jareth glared at him but Karen spoke up before he or Sarah could. "Nonsense. If he refuses to sleep with the other boys we'll get a cot for him in our cabin."

Jareth sighed with relief. It was going to be hard enough for him to woo Sarah without having Toby in the room. "Shall we go to our cabins and freshen up then meet up in the main lodge for dinner?"

"Excellent plan Jay." Karen beamed. "We'll meet back here at 5."

They all separated and made their way to their cabins with their belongings. Jareth insisted on carrying all the luggage for Sarah, even though the resort had attendants.

Sarah opened the door and held it open for Jareth to walk through.

"This seems backwards." He said as he went inside and sat the luggage down.

Sarah laughed. "Well you kindly carried everything, I could at least open the door."

Jareth removed his gloves and looked around "This is nice. Much more luxurious than I had thought, for log cabins. The log cabins you find underground are little more than shacks."

The interior was made to look rustic but it really wasn't. The main area was quite plush, done in jewel tones, with heavy dark wood furniture accented with very thick plush cushions.

There was a stone fireplace and a kitchenette to the side. Through the door to the other room Sarah could see a huge queen size bed piled with pillows.

"Shall I move these to the bedroom?" Jareth asked, gesturing to the bags.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Sarah reached for a bag.

"No need, love. We're alone."

He waved a hand and the bags disappeared. Sarah assumed they would be waiting for them in the other room.

"I keep forgetting you can do that." She said.

He grinned. "I've been trying not to but honestly I'm considering a nap at the moment."

Sarah was walking around looking at their accommodations. "Ohh, there's a hot tub out there." she observed as she looked out the back windows. She opened the door next to the bedroom. The bathroom was a perfect size to accommodate two people, with an enclosed tub and shower area.

It was perfect for a young couple in love, she thought to herself. It screamed "Honeymoon" with all the intimate spaces, made for lovemaking and quiet moments together.

The thought caused a shiver of fear and delight to run down her spine.

"It's nice." She said, trying to sound nonchalant. "We can take turns between the bed and the couch."

He snorted derisively behind her. "I think the bed is large enough for both of us Sarah. Let's not be childish. I, at least, can control myself. Or should I be worried you have nefarious plans to accost me in my sleep. Naughty girl."

Sarah blushed. "Get over yourself, Your High and Mighty Sparklepants."

He chuckled. "I'm going to have to keep my eye on you."

Sarah pointedly ignored him after that, going into the bedroom, choosing a dresser, and unpacking her things.

Jareth trailed behind, but he shrugged off his coat, slipped off his loafers and laid across the bed, cradling his hands behind his head and watching Sarah scurry about the bedroom and bathroom, which also opened into the bedroom, putting things away.

Sarah felt his eyes on her as she unpacked. Every once in a while she'd glance his way and he just be lounging on the pillows smirking at her.

Finally she got annoyed enough to stop and stare back at him, hands on her hips. "Aren't you going to unpack?"

He shrugged. "Seems a waste, as we'll only be here until Tuesday. I'll just leave my clothes in my bags until I need them, and set my toiletry case in the bath on the counter. Why don't you relax, precious, it's supposed to be a vacation."

"I can't just let everything sit out like that, living out of a suitcase." She answered. "What about wrinkles?"

"Too uncivilized for you?" He asked. "As for wrinkled clothing, that's something I can take care of with a thought.

"It's not that...well, it's just too disorganized for me. I know you're used to chaos Jareth, but I'm not."

"You need a little chaos in your life, Sarah."

She huffed and turned her back on him and started putting her underwear in a drawer. "You should have seen the 2 other dates I had before you came along. They were certifiable."

"Tell me about it." He said, suddenly right behind her.

Sarah jumped and dropped the several pairs of panties she had been holding.

He bent down to pick them up and she snatched them out of his hands. "Crap! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He laughed. "I had hoped I'd eventually persuade you to drop your underwear but this wasn't exactly the scenario I had in mind."

She gave him a little shove away and rolled her eyes. "It's going to be a long weekend if you keep using lines like that, Your Majesty."

"Just an attempt to pry a smile out of you, you're far too tense, nervous, and tightly wound. I'm not going to bite you, try to molest you or do anything untoward...unless you want me too. Relax and enjoy yourself, Sarah. You're making this far more complicated than it has to be. How will your family ever believe we're happy if you can't even pretend to enjoy my company? "

Sarah had to admit, Jareth had a point.

Sighing, Sarah put the last of her underwear in the drawer and closed it. "You're right, I've just never done this before. I'm used to being alone at these family events and to be honest I've never had much luck when it came to dating either."

"Understandable, love." Jareth took her hand and led her to the other room. "Just relax, Sarah. You weren't anywhere near this tense when we had dinner, so its not that you're uncomfortable around me."

"I'm not. It's just... "

"Different because your family is around?" Jareth suggested as he walked her to the fire place.

"I guess."

"Sit down, Precious." He motioned for her to sit in front of the coffee table. As she sat, he placed a fluffy pillow behind her. "Comfy?"

"Yes, thank you." She smiled.

With a flick of his wrist, he summoned two mugs of hot chocolate. After handing one to Sarah, he waved his hand at the fireplace and a roaring fire appeared. He then sat beside Sarah and sipped his drink. They sat in silence for a bit, just sipping their cocoa and watching the fire.

After drinking half of his hot chocolate, Jareth turned to Sarah. "Feeling a little more relaxed now?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Good." Jareth smiled. "Now you're going to stay relaxed and enjoy this weekend. If there's anything you need me to do to ensure you stay relax, just say the word."

Sarah smiled and sipped more cocoa. "Family gatherings are always stressful. Karen and her twin sister, Irene, are the worst because Irene always complains and Karen is hell bent on everyone being happy. Toby is always the best part of my trip."

"Then we have our answer. Toby wants to build snowmen and have snowball fight, correct?"

"Yeah," Sarah smiled. "He loves having snowball fights."

"Then we shall entertain him as much as we can and you will leave your family to me. I shall charm Karen and Irene so that they leave you alone. And I do hope that you'll allow me to charm and spoil you as well." He gave her a flirty smile.

Laughing lightly, Sarah sipped her cocoa. "You'll have your hands full. But those two aren't the only ones you have to worry about. Uncle Bobby and Aunt Pearl are a hand full if they get into the spirits."

"Dare I ask what happens?"

"Uncle Bobby tends to sing karaoke even when there's no music." Sarah stated. "As for Aunt Pearl... well, let's just say tequila makes her clothes fall off. "

"Oh?" Jareth raised his eyebrow.

"Don't get your hopes up. Aunt Pearl is in her 60s and recently had a double mastectomy. But she did rake delight in showing off her scars last Easter as she stood almost naked on the coffee table and went on about how glorious God was to have spared her life."

"Thank you so much for that mental image." He said sarcastically.

Shrugging, she grinned. "Just giving you fair warning on what you may encounter while trying to charm the pants off my family. But they're good people. My uncle Bobby, well, he's had a lot of issues the past few years, with his wife leaving him and such, so he does what you might say, a lot of self medicating. He's my dad's brother. Most of the family here is Karen's side, except him and my Aunt Minnie."

Jareth gave her that wicked little smile once more, waggling his brows at her in an exaggerated manner. "More importantly, I need to work on charming *your* pants off."

Sarah laughed, tapping him on the arm. "Keep it up and you're sleeping outside."

"You don't trust me? I am wounded." He clutched his chest and fell to the side. "Once again you have conquered me."

Sarah laughed harder. "Would you stop?" She sat her mug on table and stood over him as he tossed around on the couch feigning pain, and rolled her eyes. "For a grown man, or whatever the hell you are, you're acting like a child."

But she was smiling, and laughing.

Jareth stopped and peered up at her. "Perhaps, precious, but are you not more relaxed?"

"I suppose." she reluctantly agreed.

"Then being silly, teasing you, accomplished what I meant to do."

He reached up, grasped her arm, and tugged her down, so she half fell on top of him. " Now, about your underwear..."

Sarah pushed against him, but rather half heartedly. She found she enjoyed his comforting warmth." I really don't want to discuss my underwear with you. Maybe someday, but we are definitely not there yet. Let's get through this weekend without complications, okay?"

"Very Well." Jareth sighed as if very put upon. He sat them both up and picked up the now refilled mugs, handing her one. "I added a touch of Irish whiskey, we're going to need it. It's almost dinner time." He gestured to the clock on the wall. "So drink up."

Sarah did so, grateful for Jareth's quick thinking.

They were definitely going to need it.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

After they finished their drinks, they took turns showering and changed into something more comfortable.

Sarah in jeans and a green sweater and Jareth dark brown slacks and a silky white button down shirt.

Jareth put on his heavy coat and helped Sarah with hers.

Arm in arm they walked through the light snowfall over to the main lodge where a dinner buffet was being held in the dining room.

"Sarah Jean!" As soon as they came through the door, her Aunt Minnie had her in a tight hug.

"Aunt Minnie, how are you? Are you feeling better?" Sarah asked when her aunt stepped back and as she shrugged off her coat. Jareth took it from her and hung the coats on the rack by the door, then stood behind her quietly.

Minnie's sparkling green eyes took her in then widened slightly seeing Jareth. "Aye, lass, feelin' fine. And who is, this handsome fellow?"

Jareth extended his hand and bowed. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, dear lady. I am Jay King, lovely Sarah's paramour. I hear the old world in your accent, from whence do you hail?"

"Sarah's man you say? Good good. I hear a rumor as such. Scotland is ma' home, born and raised. Moved ta' the states around Sarah's age with my _a_ _ghràidh_* for work, gone near 20 years now."

He smiled, lifted her hand and kissed it gently. "Tis a shame, a beauty such as you should never be alone." He winked, and she blushed.

Sarah watched as the elderly woman's eyes lit up. Jareth was already charming one of the hardest to charm in her family. Her aunt had no qualms about speaking her mind.

" Hey, Sarah Jean. " Came a voice from the side.

Sarah groaned internally, Gordon. Her aunt was really a great aunt, sister of her paternal grandmother, and Gordon was her nephew on her husband's side and as such they weren't blood related, so he thought that meant he could creep on Sarah and it was okay. He used her middle name in such a way that he knew drove her nuts, she only tolerated it from Minnie as she had always called her that.

"Cousin Gordon." She said tightly, trying not to wince when he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look absolutely scrumptious." He said with a skeevy grin.

Sarah shivered in revulsion.

Jareth slid between them, holding out his hand and smiling in such a way that was not at all friendly and more predatory, liky a lion eyeing its prey. "I am Jay, Sarah's boyfriend, we haven't met yet." It came out a low growl.

Sarah noted Jareth looked like he'd rather shake Gordon by the neck than the hand.

She tried to keep from smiling at Gordon's rather shocked face. "Um, hey. I didn't know Sarah had a boyfriend. That's new." He put his hand is Jareth's gloved one. Jareth gave his hand a good squeeze.

Gordon gulped.

"I've heard about you, however, Cousin Gordon, and have been certainly looking forward to meeting *you, " Jareth got what he knew was uncomfortably close to the man. "Perhaps we can chat later."

There was a long uncomfortable moment until Sarah took pity on Gordon. "Okay, hey, lots of people I need to introduce you to, Jay, let's go make the rounds."

Jareth dropped the man's hand as Sarah's arm threaded through his. "Of course, my love, lead the way." He turned but held the other man's gaze a few more seconds. And just for a flash, let the man see a hint of his true self. Not enough to know what he saw, or *if* he saw, but enough to cause him an unexplained feeling of fear of the King. "Have a good evening." He said in a sing-song voice, ending in a small chuckle.

"You about made him piss himself." Sarah whispered with a conspiratorial giggle. "I enjoyed that far more than I should have."

"Say the word, precious, and he'll be wallowing in the bog for eternity."

Sarah wrinkled her nose. "I don't know if even Gordon deserves that. Ugh."

"We'll have to agree to disagree." Jareth answered. "Shall we?" He gestured to the rest of the family milling about.

Sarah nodded and led him around the room and introduced him to every relative. The aunts and Sarah's grandmother were easy to charm. The Uncles were a bit harder but Jareth handled them all marvelously. Sarah had never seen her Uncle Jesse, Karen's stepbrother, so much as smile, yet Jareth manged to get him doubled over with laughter. Things were going great until the wait staff started handing out drinks. Sarah groaned as she saw Aunt Pearl and Uncle Bobby both grab glasses. "Oh no." She groaned.

"What is it, love?"

"They're already drinking. This won't end well." Sarah sighed as she and Jareth followed everyone to the large dinning table to take their seats.

After some brief argument as to who was sitting where, it seemed quite a few wanted suddenly Jareth at their side at the huge table, everyone took their seats. Those under the age of 13 were placed at a smaller table on the other side of the room, much to Toby's annoyance. Sarah asked Karen if he could sit next to her instead so they could visit, and she reluctantly agreed. Toby gave her a grateful look.

Before anyone could start eating, Karen stood with her champagne flute in hand. She clinked her fork against the glass to get everyone's attention. "Hello everyone, first I wanted to thank you all for joining us here. I know it was a bit further to travel this year for our family gathering, but I'm sure we all need the vacation and this resort is beautiful. Now let's enjoy this feast the wonderful staff has prepared and have a glorious weekend."

She lifted her glass in the air and everyone mirrored her with cheers. Before Karen had a chance to fully sit down, Irene stood up. "Before you all begin eating, I'd like to say a few things. Firstly thanks to my sister Karen for organizing this whole trip, even it if was last minute and on the worst weekend for traveling..."

Sarah groaned internally as she listened to Irene go on and on. Irene always had to open her mouth about something.

Karen was probably already fuming and Sarah was certain to hear her rant about it later. Irene always tried to outdo her sister.

Seeing the frustrated look on her face, Jareth leaned over and whispered, "Everything alright, love?"

Nodding, she whispered back, "Yeah, just Irene causing drama as usual."

"Finally," Irene turned her attention to Sarah and Jareth, "I'd like to welcome Jay to our little gathering. Its about time Sarah started dating, though no clue how she hooked such a catch." Irene's irritating laugh caused Sarah to clench her fists. "Its too bad we're not at Karen's house this weekend. I'm sure you would have a ball looking through the photo albums. I absolutely adore the photo of little Sarah completely naked in the wading pool out back with her absentee biological mother Linda..."

Before she could continue to embarass Sarah, Jareth stood up and interrupted. "Sorry to be rude and cut in, but I have a few things to say. First thank you all for allowing me to be here during your family holiday. Second I'm honored that Sarah felt comforable enough to bring me along. We haven't been together a year yet, but she's already made me a very happy man. I look forward to becoming much closer to her and all you over this weekend. Now let's enjoy this feast before it gets cold."

As Jareth sat, everyone cheered and began digging in. Sarah reached over and placed her hand on his. When he glanced her way, she mouthed a silent "Thank you." He simply smiled and interlaced his fingers with hers.

They held hands like that until Sarah wanted a drink of water. Even then she let go reluctantly. Jareth had been chatting with one of her uncles to his left and stopped to smile at her as she let go.

He was left handed and she was on his right, which meant no awkward elbow jostling while trying to eat. But she noticed he was able to maneuver himself so it never seemed to be an issue.

"Pass the mashed potatoes, would you Sarah, geez." Toby's voice next to her cut through her thoughts. "I've asked you 3 times. Quit making goo goo eyes about your boyfriend."

Sarah hurriedly picked up the bowl in front of her and it nearly slipped from her fingers, yet there was a firm hand to prevent that. "Careful, Sarah." Jareth said. "You wouldn't want to deprive food to a growing boy. They can get touchy." He laughed.

"Um yeah. Here Toby." Sarah passed the bowl to her brother who rolled his eyes. "You're going to fun to hang out with this weekend." He grumbled.

"As a matter of fact, young man, we were hoping you would go exploring with us tomorrow." Jareth said across Sarah. "We were just discussing how your sister wanted to get in some time with her brother this weekend. "

Toby's eyes brightened but he wrinkled his nose. "Not if you're going to make out the whole time."

"Toby isn't quite there yet." Sarah said quietly to Jareth, then turned to her brother. "We promise. No making out. Maybe a little hand holding, but nothing you could call gross."

Toby thought a moment. "Well, okay, I'd like that."

He tucked back into his food, seemingly content.

"So Sarah" Irene's nasally voice cut through the chatter from across the table. "Wherever did you find this gorgeous hunk of a man? He doesn't seem your type. I always figured you'd end up with someone...more ordinary. Like a librarian or a lawyer at your father's firm."

"At my regular coffee shop." Sarah answered. The details of their well rehearsed background story came automatically.

Irene looked disappointed, like she wanted some salacious gossip like Sarah became a call girl and Jareth hired her a la "Pretty Woman."

Sarah smiled at the thought.

_if Irene only knew. _

"My Sarah is no ordinary girl, so nothing is extraordinary enough for her...even me." Jareth interjected.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, and whispered in her ear. "Hope you don't mind me breaking your rules for a little peck."

Sarah blushed and looked at him through her lashes. "I don't mind."

To Irene it looked merely like two lovebirds cooing, and she let out a dissatisfied sigh. "Anyway..." She turned to Aunt Minnie, whom she inexplicably thought was hard of hearing. "Minnie! How is that high blood pressure of yours doing?! Hope you aren't going to keel over while we're up here!"

Minnie looked like she might want to throttle the woman, but politely answered all her loud questions for the sake of peace.

Sarah just shook her head at the display of rudeness, her step aunt always managed to stir up trouble.

The rest of dinner went by without too much drama. Aunt Pearl began to get a little tipsy and start spouting her usual religious jargon, but her clothes remained on. Uncle Bobby was a little belligerent, but nothing out of control.

After dinner Irene wanted to speak with Sarah and Karen. "Great," Sarah mumbled. "Wonder what drama she wants to cause now?"

Jareth patted her leg as he leaned closer. "Shall I help you avoid her?"

"Karen would kill me if I left her alone with her." Sarah was trying not to laugh at the thought. She couldn't help but wonder what Jareth might do.

"I believe I can handle her if she comes after you." Jareth whispered. "Besides you have a very tired boyfriend who needs your loving care." He added as he waggled his eyebrows.

Shaking her head, Sarah laughed lightly and poked him. "You're hopeless."

"Is that a yes?"

Before Sarah could respond, Irene spoke up. "And just what are you two giggling about over there?"

"Merely discussing the various activities we plan to enjoy tomorrow, such as building snowmen with young Toby." Jareth smiled.

"Snowmen?" Irene laughed. "He's going to be far too busy tomorrow for such nonsense."

"Busy with what?" Robert questioned.

"Why, his skiing lessons of course. I signed all the children up for lessons."

"I don't wanna ski!" Toby protested.

"Come now, Toby. That's no way to act. This is a ski lodge, what else are you going to do here?" Irene gave him an annoyed look. "No you'll love it once you learn what to do."

"Irene if Toby doesn't want to..." Karen started.

"Do you really allow a child to dictate his itinerary to you?" Irene sounded almost insulted.

"No, but we don't force him to do this he doesn't want to do either." Robert spoke up.

"Too bad, I've already paid for all the lessons. He will report to the beginer's course at 9am." Irene replied.

"I won't do it!" Toby shouted before storming off.

"Really, Karen, you need to have better control over that child." Irene stated before sipping her wine.

"I'll go talk to him." Sarah offered as she stood.

Jareth grabbed her hand before she could dash after her brother. "Take the lad to our cabin, I shall join you momentarily, love." Sarah nodded and took off to catch up to Toby.

They all watched Sarah leave and turned their attention back to Irene. "Now just who all did you get lessons for?" Aunt Minnie asked.

"Just the children!" Irene practically shouted at Minnie. "Any adults needing lessons can sign up tomorrow."

"Well you won't see me out there." Uncle Bobby stated plainly. "My fluffy ass will be in that hot tub. And if I'm lucky I won't be alone. There were some cute snow bunnies up at the hotel bar." He chuckled to himself.

"Irene, I appreciate you trying to help, but you should have checked with us before signing Toby up for lessons." Karen told her.

"Just get your money back. I don't think Toby will agree to the lessons." Robert added.

"No can do. No refunds." Irene huffed. "You tell that ungrateful little brat that he will be there or I'll drag him out of the cabin by his ear."

Jareth stood and grabbed his coat. "I've heard enough. Toby will only take the lessons if he chooses to do so." Irene started to argue but he held his hand up and stopped her. "As for your money, I shall reimburse you if that is what is needed. The lad said clearly he had no desire to ski. The fact that you went against his wishes clearly shows you're either hard of hearing or just a bitter, domineering shrew of a woman." Irene glared at him as he spoke, but the rest of the family was silently cheering him on. "Now I'm going to check on Sarah and her brother and whatever you wished to speak to Sarah about can wait. I may be the stranger of the group, but I will not allow anyone, not even members of this family to disrespect or bully my precious Sarah or young Toby." Jareth bowed to Karen and Robert and added, "You're son is welcome to stay in our cabin tonight if he wishes to. If not I will escort him to your cabin by at an appropriate hour."

"Thank you, Jay." Robert smiled. He might not like Sarah dating as most fathers do, but he certainly couldn't hate a man who put Irene in her place.

"Goodnight, Jay." Karen called after him.

Jareth waved to them as he headed for the door. Once outside, away from prying eyes, he summoned a crystal. "Fidget." He spoke unto the crystal.

Soon a grey Goblin appeared. "Yes, Kingy?"

"Gather the others and be ready when I call. I have a job for you in the morning." Jareth said softly. He gave his trusted subject the information he needed to pass on, then Fidget bowed and disappeared. "I believe its time the goblins learned to ski." He smirked as he headed for the cabin.

It was quiet when Jareth let himself in, but Toby was sitting on the sofa, with Sarah's consoling arm around him.

"Toby may remain here tonight if he would like." He said as he hung up the coats. "Your stepmother gives her permission."

"Thank you." Sarah answered without looking.

The king walked around and sat in the chair to the side of the couch. "Toby, it will be fine. You don't have to ski if you don't want to. Your parents said so. I offered to repay your aunt for the lessons."

"My aunt hates me." Toby mumbled.

Sarah gave him a squeeze across his shoulders. "It's not just you. I thinks just jealous of your mom."

She looked up to address Jareth. "She's been married a bunch of times and really resents Karen and dad having a good marriage. Her kids even dislike her. The twin boys you saw? She only has them 1 or 2 weekends a month and whichever holidays it's her turn for every year. Karen says she was the one that was the popular girl, most likely to succeed, all that, but her life didn't turn out the way she wanted so she pisses on everyone else's. Well Karen would never word it that way really but you get my drift. "

"Ahh yes. I do, sibling rivalry can be tricky." Jareth nodded." You'll be happy to know I may have said something I should not have."

"What?" Toby asked, suddenly very interested and not nearly as morose.

"Uhhh, never mind." Sarah said quickly. "Go wash your face. I'll get you set up on the couch tonight, but we'll all be going to bed early."

Toby left the room and Sarah moved closer to get the story from Jareth who told her what happened after she had left.

"Now, why doesn't Toby want to ski?" Jareth asked. "Children are typically gung-ho to go out and do such activities."

"Dont tell him I told you, but he is super scared of heights. Skiing down a hill really frightens him. He's always been like that."

A memory crossed Jareth's mind of himself playing with Toby, throwing him into the air and catching him. He wondered if that had anything to do with it. He winced inwardly.

"If he wishes I will teach him myself. He will be in no danger with me. I'll speak with him."

"I doubt he'll want to, but okay. These cabins are set up so we can use the phone and dial an extension to call each other, I'll just let them know Toby is sleeping here."

She did so and a few minutes later her father was at the door, dropping off Toby's toothbrush and pajamas.

He handed them to Sarah, waved to Jareth relaxing in the chair with a drink, and said goodnight.

By then Toby was coming out of the bathroom.

" Here, go brush your teeth and change, I'll get the extra blanket and pillows out of the linen closet and make your bed."

The boy sighed but did as he was told.

"It looks as if I won't be sleeping on the couch." Jareth observed with a smirk.

"No, but you *will* be on your best behavior, as good as you can manage anyway." Sarah told him. "I can't imagine these walls are exceptionally thick."

Jareth finished his drink and stood. "I promised I would be didn't I? It is you, precious, that has the power to change the rules. So I can only respond in kind. You behave, and I'll behave." He stretched and yawned. "I believe I will change and go to bed. You get your brother settled and join me at your will. Tell Toby goodnight for me." With that he disappeared into the bedroom and closed the door.

Sarah made up the couch and tucked her brother in, though he grumbled about being too old. She turned the lights off but the ambient light through the windows meant it wasn't completely dark.

When she went into the bedroom Jareth was already under the blankets and turned away from her side, breathing evenly.

She debated what nightwear to choose. She had a silky nightgown which she didn't know why she bothered bringing, and blue flannel pajamas. With Toby in the next room flannel was the safe choice.

_But what about when Toby wasn't here?_ that little voice in her head asked.

"Don't even go there." She whispered to herself.

She went to the bathroom and changed, brushed her teeth, and crawled into bed as close to the edge as possible.

"Go where?" Jareth asked from across the bed.

"I thought you were asleep." Sarah asked.

"My senses are such that another person entering my sleeping chamber will wake me instantly. For obvious reasons."

Sarah giggled. "I promise I won't assassinate you. Be too hard to explain."

"Ha, true. It's nothing personal just instinct. If we shared a chamber all the time my senses would adjust to your constant presence and it wouldn't happen."

"Well, let's just take this one night at a time. Good night."

She got comfortable and closed her eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Sarah." She felt the mattress move as he resettled.

A few minutes later she spoke again. "Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome, dearest. Now sleep, you're keeping me awake."

But she could hear his smile in his voice.

"Sweet dreams right back at you then." she answered.

They both fell asleep smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Since so many have been remarking about the subject, just noting that the story was pre-written several months ago for this occasion, thus the daily updates. All the LFFL authors thank you for your support and lovely comments! List of all contributing authors will be at the end :)

b_eloved in Scottish Gaelic_*


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9

As the early morning sunlight filtered into the room through the blinds, Jareth woke to a very pleasant surprise.

Snuggled beside him with her hand on his chest, was his Sarah in her blue flannel pajamas. Smiling, he placed his hand over hers and wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her closer and securing the comforter around them both. He was sure she'd accuse him of being a pervert when she woke, but for now he was just going to enjoy having her close. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift off to sleep once more.

A couple hours later, Sarah woke when she heard a knock on the door. Sitting up, she quickly realized she was snuggled next to Jareth , who had his arm around around her waist. "What?"

There was another knock and then Toby's voice called out, "Sarah, are you up?"

Quickly pulling away from the King, Sarah got up and went to the door. Opening it, she stepped out and closed the door behind her. "Hey Tobes, everything alright?"

"Yea the phone rang so I answered it. Mom wants us to meet them at the main lodge for breakfast in 20 minutes." Toby explained.

"Sound like a plan. I'll go wake Jareth and we'll get dressed and head over." As Sarah turned to go back in the bedroom, Toby groaned. "What is it?" She asked as she turned back.

"Do we have to wake him?"

"Yes, he needs food too. Now wait here and we'll be right out. Jay isn't a bad guy. He's done a lot to help me this week. He even offered to teach you to ski," seeing his panicked look she continued, " but only if you decide you want to. No pressure. If not he's fine doing what ever you and I wish." She hugged her brother and patted his back. "He even offered to do his part to keep the others out of our hair this weekend. So promise me you'll at least give him a chance."

"Fine, " Toby agreed reluctantly, "but no kissing when I'm with you."

"Deal." Sarah held her hand out and he shook it.

Sarah went back in the bedroom to find Jareth already up and dressed. "Morning, Precious." He smiled.

"Morning." She said as she closed the door. "I thought you were still sleeping."

"I woke the minute you moved." Jareth responded. "Instinct. Plus I heard the phone ring and then a knock on the door."

Sarah shook her head, she kept forgetting he wasn't human. "Karen wants us at the main lodge for breakfast."

Jareth nodded. "I assumed our presence would be expected for all meals."

Sarah walked to the dresser and grabbed some clothes, while Jareth simply sat on the bed and watched her. "So what happened to behaving?" She asked with her back to him.

"I was on my best behavior all night." He was smirking. He knew what she was referring to. He stood and walked uo behind her. "I'll wait in the other room until you're dressed."

Before he left, he leaned over her shoulder, his mouth right by her ear, and whispered, "Next time you want to cuddle, all you have to do is say so. I won't bite, unless you want me to." He pressed a light kiss on her temple and hurried out of the room before she could reply.

Sarah stood there with her mouth open as she watched him retreat. Was he saying it had been her that cuddled? Shrugging she started to get dressed. "It was cold last night, " She said to herself. "I must have snuggled up to him for warmth."

Satisfied with her explaination to herself she nodded and continued getting ready.

In the other room, Jareth was being glared at by an unhappy Toby. "Dear child, is there a reason for the death glare?" Jareth wondered if perhaps he remembered him.

"I don't like you." Toby said plainly as his crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't know me." Jareth countered calmly.

"I don't want to either. Sarah says you're a good guy but I don't buy it. You don't look like her type. So why are you here?"

"And what is your sister's type?"

"A stuffy book nerd like her. Definitely not a fancy snob like you." Toby stood and walked over to stare into the King's eyes. "Did you threaten her or bribe her?"

"I did no such thing. I'm here because she wished it. As for her type, do you really believe a beautiful woman like your sister wants a nerd?"

Toby shrugged. "She always has her nose in a book. I always figured it would be take another book nerd to get her attention, unless you're a magical King."

"Oh?" Jareth began to smirk. "A king you say? Well that's rather specific. Why a magical king?"

"She used to read me this story about a girl who wished her brother away to the King. She would pretend I was the baby and she was the heroine. The way she went on about the King, I think she wanted him to be real and for him to take her away."

Jareth was grinning from ear to ear. "That's very interesting. I'll keep that in mind Toby." He stood and patted the boy's head. "Tell you what, how about we play a little game."

"What sort of game?"

"I think your sister is still infatuated with that King and it's not good for her to keep those feelings bottled up. If you help me get her to admit how she feels about him, I'll grant any one wish you have."

"Anything?" Toby's eyes lit up.

"Anything, but we must be sneaky. We can't just ask her outright because she'll deny it." Jareth told him.

"You do know he isn't real, right?"

"Who isn't real?" Sarah asked as she came out of the bedroom.

"The Ki..."

Jareth covered Toby's mouth. "The kind wizard in the book I was telling your brother about."

"You were telling Toby about a book? Since when did you start liking books?" She asked Toby. "Last time I offered to read to you, you told me books are for nerds."

"Yes, well I was hoping to persuade him to give them a chance. After all he's missing out on all the adventures with wizards, dragons, knights, and kings." He winked at her when he said kings and she gave him a warning look.

"Well you two can continue to talk at breakfast. We should get going before Karen calls to yell at us." Sarah informed them as she grabbed Toby's coat.

"Of course, love." Jareth grabbed his coat and handed Sarah's to her once she was done helping Toby put his on. Together they headed to the main lodge to meet up with the rest of the family.

They were a few minutes late which earned them all a scolding look from Karen, but she said nothing and shooed them into the dining room.

The breakfast set up was more casual.

A dozen separate smaller tables and a one long buffet table at one side, filled with steaming trays of breakfast foods. Eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, potato patties, French toast , waffles, pastries, and a large heap of pancakes along with all the fixings spread from one end to the other.

Sarah's mouth watered. She was suddenly starving. Breakfast was her favorite meal.

"Oh my, that is a breakfast fit for a king." Jareth quipped with a another wink.

Both Sarah and Tody groaned at his joke, for different reasons.

"Toby, go sit with your cousins." Robert told him as he approached. "Let's let Sarah and Jay have some adult conversation."

"But..." Toby began to protest.

"Do it." His father demanded.

The boy stomped off to the children's area.

"We've put you two with Minnie and Gordon. She asked to be. I think she has a thing for Jay." He said as he escorted them to their table. "They'll be here in a few. There's coffee, milk, and juice over there. Self serve." He point to a large cart to the side of the food table.

"Thanks Dad." Sarah turned to Jareth. "I'm getting coffee, want anything?"

"Coffee will do for me as well. Plain, please." He sat down. "Oh, how rude of me I'll get it."

He began to rise but Sarah waved him off. "No, I want to. It's okay. You don't have to be the *perfect* gentleman 24/7."

She made her way to the beverage cart, and poured two cups if coffee, adding a dollop of cream to hers and went back.

She saw Minnie and Gordon had arrived. She steeled herself against any of Gordon's creepy behavior and plastered a smile on her face as she arrived at the table, sitting Jareth's cup in from of him before slipping into the chair next to him. Unfortunately this placed her annoying step cousin across from her.

"Thanks love." Jareth said as he picked his up. He had already been engaged in conversation about Scottish politics with Minnie.

"Mornin' Sarah Jean." Her aunt greeted her warmly, then turned back to Jareth. "Now, like I was sayin' Jay, it's just all crazed, they canna go on like that.."

Jareth held his hand up. "Perhaps we should talk of something else, Minnie my love, as it would bore everyone else to death."

Minnie blushed at Jareth's endearments. "Yer a bit of a rogue, all the sweet talk. Enchanting us all. You got a touch of Fae in ya, the way ya weave words like magic, if I'm guessin' right."

Sarah choked on her coffee and began to cough.

"Sarah are you alright?" Jareth was there patting her on the pack. "Here sip this water, slowly."

The coughing subsided, and she addressed her aunt. "Don't be silly, Aunt Minnie, no such thing as Fae."

Jareth smirked, an eyebrow rising. "Oh?" Their eyes met and held a moment.

Minnie broke the spell between them.

"Now don't be telling me, Sarah Jean. I know what I know. The Fae roots in this family run deep. Far deeper than you know, or even I know. Your man here, he's got the air about him. Somewhere back in his blood is the fairy spark."

"Stupid." Gordon mumbled under his breath. Earning him a dark look from Jareth and Sarah just ignored it.

"How about we just get some food?" Sarah suggested. "I'm really hungry this morning. Must be this fresh mountain air."

Minnie chuckled. "Or somethin'."

Sarah grabbed Jareth's hand as she got up, and he trailed her to the buffet.

"Well that was interesting." He said next her ear. "Your aunt seems to know much more than she let's on."

Sarah shrugged as she grabbed two plates and handed him one. "Just get some food. With our mouths full we can forgo a lot of talking, then we can go walking and take Toby."

"Afraid to be alone with me?" The king teased.

"No, but I am afraid if you keep poking at me we'll have a very public argument and I'd rather not."

Just then, The door burst open and Irene came in, who proceeded to slam the door shut behind her.

She looked tired and disheveled with her hair in a messy bun and dark circles under her eyes that could not be hidden by her thick makeup. Instead of a stylish outfit, she wore baggy sweats and a sweatshirt.

She made a beeline for Karen and pulled her into the corner while everyone watched, some openly, some out of the corner of their eyes as the continued eating.

It was clear *something* had occurred.

"Uh oh." Sarah said. "Should I go see? In case Karen needs backup?"

Jareth shrugged, calmly taking a bite of eggs. "If you wish."

Sarah looked longingly at her plate, but got up and went to where the two women were talking.

".. Want another cabin Karen. I refuse to spend another night there. It was terrifying!"

"Irene, that's crazy. Of course it's not haunted. There is no such thing!"

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

Irene turned her head to glare at her niece. "None of your business." She look back at her sister. "I meant it. If I don't get another cabin, I'm leaving." She stomped away. It reminded Sarah of Toby's stomping earlier.

"Irene has lost her mind." Karen said. "She said she was kept awake all night by ghosts. Rattling chains, giggling, moving things, creatures skittering around in the dark. Whispering under the bed . What kind of weirdness would cause such a thing?"

Sarah looked directly at Jareth.

He smiled and gave a little wave.

_Fucking hell,_ Sarah thought.

" She was drinking pretty heavily last night Karen, she was probably having nightmares."

"I guess we'll switch with her, what else can I do?" Karen answered.

"Maybe we should..." Sarah began.

"No no. Your cabin has the one bedroom. It's fine."

She dashed off to take care of the situation.

Sarah went back to her table, and calmly faced what, or rather, who she suspected was the source of the "haunting."

"I think we need to have a chat, Jay, in private. Can you come outside with me please? "

Jareth stood and bowed." Certainly. You'll both excuse us." He said to his table mates.

Once outside and alone, Sarah faced The Goblin King. "What the hell did you do, Jareth? "

"Do? Has something happened?" He feigned innocence.

"You know very well something happened." Sarah put her hands on her hips. "Why did you have your goblins terrorize Irene lastnight? She thinks her cabin is haunted now."

"IF my goblins were responsible, it wasn't by my command that they chose to use some trickery on your aunt. I certainly wouldn't tell them to be ghosts." Jareth stated as he leaned against the wall.

"So you're saying this wasn't done by the goblins?" Sarah demanded.

"No, I'm saying that IF it was them I would never command them to pretend to be spirits, though I can't say I disapprove of the results. The woman is vile and needs to be taught a lesson."

Sarah groaned. "Well you better find out if your goblins are here and deal with them. And don't think for one second that I buy the lie of you not ordering them to do it. They wouldn't do something like that on their own."

Sarah started to go back inside, but Jareth grabbed her arms, pulled her to him and pinned her against the wall gently, but firmly. "First of all, mind your tongue, Sarah. I have not, nor will I ever lie to you." He stared into her emerald eyes and when he saw a hint of wariness, He released her immediately, his intention was not to scare her but make a point. "Secondly, I didn't command them to do anything to her last night. I did call for my goblin aid and asked him to bring a few others today to help ensure that witch doesn't get close to your brother. *IF* they decided to have a little fun with her last night it was due to her treatment of their champion. They behave on instinct and when I informed them of whom they would be looking after and to whom they would be shielding him from, they likely decided to take matters into their own hands."

"Champion?" Sarah looked at him in confusion. There was nothing deceptive about his expression or in his eyes. She couldn't tear her gaze from his.

"Yes Sarah, when you beat the Labyrinth you became it's champion and my equal. The goblins will follow your orders as quickly as if I had given them. They are also fond of the boy. Since your aunt insisted on trying to force him into something, I dare say they would see fit to retaliate."

"I...I didn't know the goblins thought so highly of us. I figured they feared or hated me. I did destroy their city."

Jareth chuckled and leaned closer. "True, but they aren't the best builders so it wasn't really that hard to knock the buildings down to begin with and it gave them a chance to remodel." Rubbing his nose against hers, he smirked evily. "So is this to part where we kiss and makeup?"

"I apologize for snapping at you and assuming you were behind this, but I'm not kissing you." Sarah said as she started to push him away.

"Oh? Then why did you chose to have our argument under the mistletoe?"

Sarah looked up and sure enough, they were standing directly under the mistletoe. "I had no idea that was there." She looked around, but found there was no one else around.

"A shame." Jareth sighed as he stepped back. "I had hoped that was why you brought me here to argue. The making up part is always the best." He gently kissed her forehead. "I forgive you, Precious. I shall look into the incident last night and deal with the goblins if necessary."

"Thank you." Sarah grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "We better get back before the food gets cold."

Sarah started once more for the door, when someone clearing their throat caught her attention. Looking over she saw Uncle Bobby staggering out of the men's room. "You two realize you're under the kissing plant right?"

"Yes, Uncle Bobby. Jay pointed that out to me." Sarah smiled and grabbed the door handle.

"Well where's the smooches?" He snickered. "I don't know what you two was a fighting about, but a kiss on the cheek isn't good enough especially under mistletoe." He walked over and pushed Sarah towards Jareth. "Trust me, the little things matter. If I had paid attention to that maybe Ellen wouldn't have run off."

Sarah nodded, she felt for her uncle. His wife had just packed her bags and left on night without even saying goodbye. That's why he drank so much now. Sarah turned to Jareth who held his arms out in invitation a big teasing grin on his face. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into his embrace and leaned up for a kiss.

Wrapping his arms around her, Jareth pulled her close and touched his lips to hers softly. As Sarah started to pull away, he kissed her again, this time with more force. Moving his lips over hers he kissed her thoroughly, his tongue brushing over her lips. To his surprise and delight, Sarah wrapped her arm around his neck and returned the kiss, her lips parting to grant him access.

Uncle Bobby smiled as he watched to two share a passionate kiss. When they separated, both were breathing heavily. He patted Jareth on the back. "That a boy, Jay. You make sure to give her a proper snog when needed." He laughed and left them alone in the hall, staring at one another, still standing under the mistletoe.

"Not sure if that was the best idea," Sarah said.

"Why not, we both seemed to enjoy it," Jareth gestured to the building. "perhaps we should get back inside," he answered with some reluctance in his voice. "unless you prefer to.. ." he gestured at the mistletoe.

Sarah shook her head. "No. Let's go."

They went back inside and finished their breakfast which was blessedly uneventful.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10

After their meal, as promised, the two took Toby on a long walk, enjoying the crisp air, the satisfying crunch of fresh snow under their boots, and the sharp scent of pine.

"Toby don't get too far ahead." Sarah yelled after her brother, who had set out at a jog in front of them. "Stay in sight of me, please."

A groan came from the boy about 50 feet ahead.

"Mind your sister." Jareth commanded.

Toby said nothing.

"He adores me." said the king, sarcasm obvious.

"He's not used to sharing my attention. At these sorts of things we usually stick together. It's a good excuse I guess, to stay away from all the drama. Besides I love him even when he's being a pain."

"Well, except the one time." Jareth teased.

"I didn't wish him away because I didn't love him. I always loved him since the day he was born. I think I..." She paused.

"Go on." Jareth urged.

"Well, I was so resentful of Karen, I took it out on Toby sometimes. Blaming him for my bratty behavior. If I hadn't have loved him, I wouldn't have went through with the rest."

Jareth grabbed her hand a squeezed. "A lesson well learned, I say. Perhaps all around. I know you earned my eternal regard with your dogged determination."

He stepped closer. "And so much more."

He leaned in slowly his hooded eyes looking into hers.

_He's going to kiss me again, and I want it so much,_ she thought.

Sarah closed her eyes in anticipation. She felt his breath on her lips...

:THWACK:

A cold blob of snow hit her in the back of her head.

"GROSS! YOU PROMISED NO KISSING!" Toby bellowed.

"Toby!" Sarah wiped the snow off. "You're going to get it now!"

She scooped up a wad of snow and lobbed it back at him. He dodged it, squealing with joy.

Jareth stood there snickering. "Good aim, dear boy."

Sarah narrowed her eyes, holding more snow. "Oh yeah?"

She unceremoniously shoved the cold mass in his face with a laugh. "Gotcha!"

He jerked back and sputtered. "Oh, now you have done it. Revenge is at hand, and it will be served cold." Before he had a chance to grab some snow to retaliate, he was hit with another blob of snow from Toby.

"Let's get him!" He cried.

So the great snowball fight was on.

At first Toby and Sarah teamed up and chased Jareth through the trees, but eventually it became a free for all, the 3 flinging snow at whomever dared pop their head out. The woods echoed with yelling and laughter as they played.

Nearly an hour later Sarah snuck around a tree, an extra large ball of snow in her hand. All was quiet but she knew they were both nearby.

"HAH!" She found herself tackled from behind.

She was facedown in the snow flailing, and then flipped over.

Jareth was straddling her a look of triumph on his face, his eyes sparkling with glee. "Finally I have overtaken the champion."

"Get off of me you big oaf." Sarah struggled.

He grabbed her wrists. "Say your right words." He singsonged.

"I don't know what they are." Sarah said.

"Say, I bow to Jareth, the best, handsomest, most desirable king in all the lands. Champion of champions, who will forever be the best snowball fighter in the universe."

Sarah huffed. "Oh please."

He laughed aanvillianous exaggerated cackle. "I do enjoy a bit of begging. Please continue."

He bent down and kissed her on the nose. "Say it."

Sarah held her breath. He was close again, and her heart was racing from more than just the exercise. "Jareth, I. .."

"Get off my sister!" came a war cry, and Jareth was promptly tackled by a blonde tornado from the side.

"Ahhh! Oof!" A startled Jareth was flat on his back being pummeled by Toby as Sarah got up then struggled to pry the boy off.

"Toby, Toby stop! We were just playing!"

She got him off and wrapped her arms around him as he glared at Jareth. "Why don't you go away! I hate you! You... You were mean to her! I remember!"

Jareth and Sarah's eyes met, both startled.

"What do you mean, Tobes? You never met him before." Sarah turned him to look at her. "Toby?"

He stopped struggling. "I remember him. I don't know what I remember, or why, but I know he was mean to you, and there were these...things, and they did what he said. I thought it was a dream, but I don't think it was."

He looked down. "Why is he here?" He looked up at her, his eyes full of tears. "He's going to take you away."

"Ohhh Toby. Of course he isn't. I swear, He will never take me away from you."

She hugged him tight.

"Toby, I swear to the Gods, Taking your sister away from you is not now, or ever would be my intention. No matter what may happen, I respect the importance of the relationship between the two of you. Even if we were to end up together, you would always be part of our lives." Jareth declared.

Sarah gave him a grateful look over Toby's head." See Toby, everything will be fine. Why don't we go to our cabin and we can have a sandwich, I saw we have peanut butter and grape jelly, and hot chocolate? "

The boy sniffled. He avoided looking at Jareth. "I guess. I am hungry."

She took his hand and led him back, while Jareth followed behind.

Once they reached the cabin, Sarah helped Toby removed his wet top layer of clothes and the changed out of her wet clothes. Jareth removed his top layer but appeared to be dry

_He probably used his magic, _Sarah mused. .

The cabin was silent other than Sarah asking who wanted a sandwich and how many. When she went to the small kitchen area, Jareth followed and stood behind her. "If you wish to tell him the truth, I'm fine with that. He obviously remembers something."

Sarah nodded in agreement, and made the food while Jareth summoned the mugs of hot chocolate. "Cheater." She mouthed silently to him.

He grinned and carried two mugs to the couch, where Toby was sitting. He placed one on the table in front of the boy and sat in the chair across from him. Toby remained silent and simply stared at the floor.

Sarah soon joined them and sat the plate of sandwiches on the table along with her mug. Sighing she reached over and hugged her brother. "Toby, I think its time we a a serious talk."

"I don't wanna." He tried to pull away from her.

"Too bad little man." She started tickling him and soon he was laughing and swatting at her hands. "Now, I need you to swear you won't tell Karen or Daddy."

Perking up, the boy stopped fighting. "I get to know something they don't?"

"Mmmhmmm." Sarah brushed his hair from his face. "Now you said you remember Jay and that he was mean to me."

"Yea... I don't know what he did though. It's weird. I kind of remember him but he looked different." Toby tried to explain.

"Well, you met him many years ago when you were just a baby." Sarah started. "Now don't get upset, I regretted it the minute I said it and I fought hard to make it right..."

"Sheesh, sis, you sound like you going to tell me you really did wish me away to that King you like." Toby chuckled.

Sarah looked at Jareth who gave her a gentle smile and then she sighed and looked back at Toby. "That's because I did."

"So you said the words, it's just a story. That King isn't real, no matter how much you wished he was." Toby looked back and forth between the two.

"Actually, Toby, he's very real and he's sitting right there." Sarah said as she pointed to Jareth. "Toby, I want you to meet Jareth the Goblin King."

Toby stared at Jareth in shock. The King watched him with interest. "It... it can't be true. You wished me away?" Toby shook his head. "No it's just a story. You were nuts about that king and he's taking advantage of that. He's not the king and he's not magical!"

Sarah nodded to Jareth who stood. "I suppose a demonstration is in order." He summoned a crystal to his hand and juggled it back and forth. "Let's see... how about this..." he tossed the crystal at toby and it turned into a baseball mit the moment it touched his hand.

"Wow!" Toby's eyes lit up when he saw the mit. "How'd you do that?"

"Magic of course my lad. Now a mit us rather useless by itself," He tossed another crystal at Toby and he caught a new baseball.

"This is amazing! What else can you do?" Toby was on the edge of his seat with excitement.

"A great many things, dear boy, but that's enough for now." Jareth answered.

"So you believe me now?" Sarah questioned.

"So you really wished me away?"

Sarah nodded, "But I fought my way to the castle to get you back, exactly like I told you in the story, " Reaching over, she took his hands in hers. "I didn't want to lose you then and I won't lose you now. No matter what, I love you."

Toby pulled away. "Don't get all mushy on me Sarah." He put the ball and mit on the table. "So if he's the Goblin King, where are the goblins?"

"Home, hopefully not destroying my castle." Jareth commented as he sat down. "Would you like to see one or two?"

"Yeah!"

Sarah laughed to herself at how thrilled he was at the idea of seeing goblins. She was in truth a little nervous. She hadn't seen any since her time in the Labyrinth and while Jareth said they respected her and would listen to her, she worried they might actually resent her.

Tossing a crystal in the air, Jareth called for his aid. "Fidget." Soon a little goblin appeared.

"Yes Kingy?"

"Say hello to Master Toby."

Fidget looked up and screamed. "It's the Champion and the baby!" He ran over and bowed before them. "It's honor to see you again Lady. And Master Toby, you grow a lot since last time I saw you."

"You remember me?" Toby inquired.

"Of course! We played in the throne room. Kingy told me to keeps you happy." Fidget grinned.

"Fidget," Jareth called.

"Yes Kingy?" The grey goblin rushed to his side. "Gather the others. After lunch they may join us for some fun in the snow, but they have to listen to my commands exactly and avoid being seen by anyone other than the Lady Sarah and Master Toby."

"Yes Kingy!" He jumped up and down excitedly. "Bye Lady, bye baby!" He waved frantically and then vanished.

"Now shall we eat our food and then return to the woods for a grand snowball fight?" Jareth grinned.

"This is going to be awesome!" Toby exclaimed before grabbing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Sarah watched her brother scarf down his food and marveled at how readily he accepted the truth. He seemed to forget his hatred for Jareth the minute he used his magic. She just hoped Jareth didn't get carried away with the magic and goblins while trying to win Toby's favor.

Glancing over at the Goblin King. She found him staring at her. She smiled softly and turned her attention back to Toby as she nibbled on her own sandwich.

_Come to think of it, _Sarah thought toherself_, he's determined to make Toby and everyone else like him, but especially Toby. He could have easily talked me into skiing with him and ignored my brother, but he didn't. _

Looking down, she saw Toby had made quite the mess. "Alright you, go wash up before you get that sticky jelly everywhere." Nodding Toby stood and went to the bathroom.

Sarah grabbed the empty plate and carried it to the sink. As she started to turn, Jareth was suddenly right behind her, pinning her against the sink as he whispered in her ear. "What's on your mind, Precious?"

Startled, Sarah jumped slightly and tried to turn, but his arm around her waist prevented it. "Who said anything was on my mind?"

Chuckling, Jareth nuzzled her neck. "I could see the wheels turning, Sarah. You were in deep thought a moment ago. So deep in fact, that you watched your brother make a mess and said nothing until he was finished. So," he ran his free hand down her arm as he rested his head on her shoulder, "either you were thinking about something very important, or perhaps you wished for him to make such a mess so we could be alone."

Sarah could feel his warm body pressed against her and she nearly leaned back into his embrace. "I was just thinking how you seemed so determined to gain Toby's favor and I was wondering why."

Jareth loosened his grip and allowed her to turn to face him. "I thought that would have been obvious, my Sarah." He smiled as he leaned closer, rubbing his nose against hers. "I wish to have his favor because he's important to you. If I am to have any hope of being a part of your life for more than this one weekend, I have to show you I'm worthy of you. If your brother doesn't accept me, how could you?"

Sarah stared into his eyes, slightly shocked by the raw emotions she saw there. "Jareth..."

Before she could reply, he closed the distance between them, covering her lips with his in a soft kiss.

"Gross!" Toby exclaimed when he returned. "Can't leave you two alone for a minute can I?"

Sarah quickly pulled away from Jareth and walked over to her brother. "Let me see your hands." She inspected his hands and clothing and was satisfied that he had washed it completely. "Good, now finish your hot chocolate. After that we can bundle up and go back outside."

Toby cheered and sat down with his newly refilled mug. Jareth watched Sarah from the kitchen with a grin his face.

After they finished, everyone got their winter gear back on and went out to play for the afternoon.

Jareth produced another crystal as Toby watched with glee and commanded his most kid friendly horde of goblins to come to him.

Half a dozen immediately appeared. "We is here Kingy!" A large goblin wearing a funnel on his head announced.

"Hello Grizzle, our young Lord Toby here would like to build a snow fort and have a snowball fight, are you all up to the task?"

They ragtag group bobbed their heads up and down happily. "We loves snowball fights!" Another goblin named Itchy answered, as he scratched himself.

"Then get to it. The more fun the boy has, they better the reward for all of you. If you see another human besides us three keep out of sight. Now go!"

Toby led the way and the creatures trailed behind.

Jareth and Sarah also followed to keep an eye on them.

Forts were quickly built and sides chosen. Sarah got pulled into the game by Toby's insistence that the teams be even, and everyone spent the next few hours pelting each other with snow and laughing, having a glorious time.

Jareth refereed, but eventually they entire group turned on him as he sat in a conjured ornate chair and he ended up on the ground covered in snow, goblins, and two very happy humans.

The goblins disappeared when in the distance they heard Karen's voice calling Toby in to clean up for dinner.

"Awww." Toby whined. "Finally I was having fun."

"Toby, now, it *is* getting late. The sun is going down." Sarah pointed. "Now remember, who Jay really is, that he can do magic, that I wished you away, and the goblins, those are all secrets between us 3."

Toby nodded. "I promise." He looked over at Jareth, deep in thought. Suddenly he ran to him and wrapped his arms around the King's waist. "Thank you. I had so much fun. It's okay if you marry my sister, as long as you don't take her away forever."

Jareth looked down in surprise, then hugged him back. "I swear, Toby, that will never happen. And a Goblin King's promise is as good as gold. Once given, it can never be broken." He ruffled the boys hair. "Now go to your mother."

Toby took off towards the lodge.

Sarah sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall as she watched.

"Shall we then?" Jareth held out is hand.

Sarah smiled up at him and entwined her fingers with his. "Let's go, I'm starving. Worked up an appetite!"

They strolled to their cabin together.

The goblins peeked from behind the trees, excited to see the King and the Lady together after all the years they had watched their Monarch silently pine for his Champion.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11

Once back inside their cabin, Sarah started removing her soaked top layers. "I think I got snow in my underwear, how is that even possible when I have four layers of clothes on?"

Smirking, Jareth walked over to where she was standing and placed his hands on her hips. "Shall I assist you with that issue?" He teased.

Stepping away from him, Sarah shook her head. "No that's quite alright. I don't need you in my pants at the moment."

Arching an eyebrow in amusement, he leaned against the wall and let his eyes wander over her body. "Are you implying that you'll need me in them later?"

Sarah turned to argue but stopped when her eyes met his. They stared at each other for a moment before they both began to laugh. "Oh, you are such as pervert."

"Me?" Jareth acted hurt. "You accuse me of such a thing when I was simply offering my magic to quickly dry your clothes and warm you up. You are the one who assumed I meant something naughty." He grinned as she blinked at him. "Who's the pervert now?"

A moment later a pillow from the couch flew at his head, which he narrowly avoided. "Don't even act like the thought didn't cross your mind."

Shrugging, Jareth smiled. "Perhaps, but I didn't say it." He picked up the pillow and held it behind his back as he slowly moved towards Sarah. "I dried your brother before sending him off to his mother. Couldn't have her thinking we let him run around soaking wet all afternoon."

"I appreciate that." Sarah watched him carefully as he got closer. "As for myself, I think I'll just change clothes. I'll wear something a little nicer for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan to me, Precious. Something slinky, perhaps?"

"No, not for a family dinner." She replied as she reached for the other pillow.

"Such a pity," Jareth said sadly. "I was so looking foreward to seeing you all dressed up and maybe even enjoying a dance or two with you in my arms."

"Yeah, not likely to happen here."

"Oh well, there are other things I can enjoy." He stated before swinging the pillow at Sarah.

The pillow smacked her head and she retaliated quickly with the other pillow. "I knew you were up to something." She laughed as they continued smacking each other.

Jareth ducked as she swung at him again and jumped over the couch. Trying to hit him before he mad a run for it, Sarah swung over the couch and over stretched causing her to fall on the couch. Jareth, who had turned to swing his own pillow, saw her falling, and grabbed her to prevent her head colliding with the table. Despite falling, she continued to fight back and soon they found themselves laying together on the couch, Sarah sitting over the Goblin King.

"Well this is an unexpected turn of events." He said as he waggled his eyebrows.

Sarah's pillow hit his face and then was promptly thrown across the room as Jareth yanked it from her hands. "Hey, no fair."

"You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is." He teased as he grabbed her hands and held them against his chest. "Do you yield?"

"Never, I'm not losing to you, Goblin King." Sarah smiled as she fought to pull her hands free of his grasp.

"I'm not letting go until you admit defeat." Jareth stated as he held tight to her arms, but not hard enough to hurt her. "You're no match for me Sarah. Fae are naturally stronger than humans."

Sarah struggled for another moment then sighed. He was certain she was going to admit that he had won, that is until she leaned forward and kissed him.

As she moved her lips over his slowly, Jareth released her hands and one hand reached up and found the back of her head, his fingers tangling themselves in her dark locks. His other hand rubbed down her side and rested on her hip. A soft groan escaped his throat as she deepend the kiss and he felt her shift above him.

"Oh, Sarah love..." he whispered when she pulled away.

He was in such a blissful state from her unexpected kiss that he didn't notice until she was standing beside him, that she had escaped his grasp. "Sarah?" He sat up and studied her carefully. She hadn't initiated any of their previous kisses and unlike the others this wasn't for the sake of the dating cover. Jareth worried she regretted it.

"Don't have to be stronger, just smarter." She smirked as she ran to the bedroom.

Jareth sat there staring at the closed door, dumbfounded. "You evil, sneaky, little vixen, " He chuckled to himself. She had distracted him long enough to escape. "I will get you, and next time you won't get away."

Inside the bedroom, Sarah was leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath and calm her racing heart. "Why did I do that?" She asked herself as her finger traced her lips.

She walked to the bathroom and closed the door. She didn't think Jareth would follow her to the bathroom, but after her little stunt he might chase her to the bedroom. At the time she thought kissing him would be a good distraction and allow her to escape, but, as with all the kisses they had shared, she wasn't prepared for how wonderful they would feel or how much she'd want to kiss him again.

After splashing a little water on her face, Sarah peered out the door to see the bedroom was still empty. She quickly went through her clothes in search of something to wear for dinner. She finally settled on the long green velvet dress with the high collar on it. She quickly showered, dried her hair, put on a little makeup and got dressed, and then grabbed her faux fur coat.

When she left the bedroom, she found the King was nowhere in sight. "Jareth?"

She looked around, but no sign of him. Sighing, she put her coat on and headed out the door. She didn't have time to search for the missing King.

"Sarah!"

As she exited the cabin she heard someone call her name. She looked up to see Toby rushing over. "Hey Tobes," she smiled as he hugged her.

"Sarah, I was going to stay with you and Jay tonight, but mom said to let you have adult time. Jay promised we could have another snowball fight tomorrow though."

"You've seen Jay?"

"Yeah, he's right over there. He came to mom and dad's cabin a little while ago." Toby looked towards the cabin. "There he is, he's talking to dad." Toby pointed.

Sarah looked to see Jareth shaking hands with her father, both were smiling and seemed in good spirits. When he looked her direction, he smiled and waved at her.

"Toby what were Jareth and Daddy talking about?"

"Dad said he wanted to talk with him in private so I didn't get to hear." Toby shrugged and pulled away from Sarah. "Come on, we don't want to be late for dinner."

Sarah nodded and watched him head to the main lodge. Glancing back she saw Jareth heading her way. When he was close she tilted her head and looked at him. "What were you and Daddy talking about?"

"Nothing you need worry about, Precious." Jareth responded as he wrapped his arm around her. "Shall we join the others for dinner?"

Sarah let him lead her to the lodge and sat beside Jareth at the table with Toby on the other side. Dinner was relatively quiet. Everyone ate and chatted. Sarah kept a close eye and Jareth and her father though. She wanted to know what they had been talking about.

Just as desert was served, Sarah's father stood and talked quietly with the manager. Next thing Sarah knew, her father was tapping a microphone to get everyone's attention. "Good evening everyone, " Robert beamed. "Now normally the night before Christmas eve, we go caroling. Since we're here its been decided to do somethings extra special."

The manager came up beside him with three other staff members who were carrying speakers, a stereo system, and a tv. "Daddy what's going on?" Sarah questioned.

"Relax, Princess." He grinned.

Leaning over, Sarah whispered to Jareth, "Is this your doing?"

He gave her a sly look and he kissed her cheek. "Relax, love. It will be fun."

Once the staff had everything set up, Robert addressed the room again. "Now instead of caroling, we're staying inside and partying. First we'll all sing a couple songs together then we're going to take turns singing karaoke."

Sarah moaned, and several of her more adventurous relatives cheered.

"Now," Robert continued. "We do ask, that since it's still early enough that the young ones are still here, we keep it PG until 10pm. After that, well, we can have some more adult selections being added in when the kids head to bed."

There were some cheers from the kids who weren't expecting to be allowed to stay, and a couple of boos from the general direction of Sarah's aunt and uncle who Sarah new were probably planning a drunken strip act to" Baby Got back" knowing them, but otherwise it was generally well accepted.

"Jareth, you're asking for trouble. Maybe not now, but in a few hours when everyone is smashed and the kids are in bed..." She gave him a look that said "you're going to be sorry."

"My dear, no human gathering could come close to the complete chaos of a Goblin Beltane fest, so I think I'll be fine."

The first couple of hours the kids were allowed to take up most of the singing, picking out some of the newer hits and lots of Disney tunes. The adults all clapped and cheered even if a few of the performers were nervous, tone deaf and obviously pushed to the front of the room by parents or siblings.

Robert got up and sang "Color My World" for Karen, which was their wedding song. She tried not to cry even though her husband didn't have the greatest voice. Sarah smiled and choked up a little herself. Even though her first years with Karen as her stepmother were rough, she knew they truly loved each other and appreciated it much more now.

Robert bowed and blew a kiss to Karen, then spoke.

"Okay kids, our newest member of our clan, potentially anyway, told me he has a song he *wrote* to entertain his young nieces and nephews with. He was somehow able to program it in to the machine here, so without further ado, Here's Jay!"

Sarah turned to Jareth. "What did you do?"

He laughed. "Just watch and enjoy. The children will love it."

He got up and shrugged off his jacket, laying it over his chair, then strode confidently to the front of the room.

"This is a little tune I created a bit of a song and dance to, but I will be in need of help later. Will you children join in?" He asked his rapt audience.

They all nodded.

"Hit it." he pointed to Robert, standing by to start the machine.

The beat started and Jareth began to chant...

"You remind me of the babe..."

He pointed the microphone at Toby...who looked confused for a second. "Uhh what babe?"

Jareth's smile grew. "The babe with the power."

He pointed the microphone at another child, Toby's cousin Missy. "What power?" she replied.

"The power of voodoo..."

He knelt down to a smaller boy who just stared at him, "Huh?"

Jareth cackled merrily even though it didn't quite fit. "You do!" He pointed back at Toby.

"Do what? "

Jareth stood "Remind me of the babe!" then he started to sing.

_"__I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry_

_What could I do?_

_My baby's love had gone_

_And left my baby blue..."_

Sarah watched as he enraptured her entire family with his singing and dancing around the room, the children chanting with him, quicking catching on to when it was their turn to reply.

Jareth made sure to encourage the shyest children to join in too, ignoring none. By the end they were all on their feet dancing around him and he was practically glowing.

When he was done it was like he was a rock star, the claps and cheers deafening. He bowed and returned all the hugs of the kids that were falling all over themselves to be near him.

When he finally collapsed in his chair next to her, a little sweaty but not even breathing hard, Sarah was surprised they hadn't carried him around the room on their shoulders.

"Well, what did you think? Did you like it?"

Sarah shrugged noncommittally. "The children enjoyed it that's all that matters."

His smile faded.

Truth to tell, Sarah had been as hypnotized by his performance as everyone else, but when it was done, and she came back to her thoughts, she was conflicted.

On one hand she wanted her family to like him, but on the other hand, what was going to happen when their agreement was over and they parted? At this point they'd probably prefer to have him there than *her.*

"You didn't like it?" He looked disappointed.

"No that's not what I meant...I..."

"Hey there Jay! Great Job! Are you some sort of pro?" One of Sarah's uncles interrupted loudly. He handed Jareth a beer.

"Uhh.."Jareth took the bottle without taking his eyes from Sarah.

"I need to... Powder my nose." Sarah lept to her feet and dashed to the bathroom, leaving Jareth to deal with her uncle and a few other people beginning to gather around their table.

When Sarah returned to the table, most of the children had been hustled off to bed. Along with some tired adults who volunteered to get them tucked in before retiring for the evening themselves, letting the more adventurous adults have their fun.

Minnie also headed off to bed, reminding everyone with a wagging finger not to get too drunk, which most would ignore.

Jareth was standing by the machine, involved in a conversation with a group deciding which songs they would like to sing.

"Sarah?" Karen approached her, holding a yawning Toby's hand.

"Oh hey."

Karen put an arm around her stepdaughter. "Jay is sure entertaining. The kids love him. Toby wanted to say goodnight."

Sarah shoved her concerns to the back of her mind and swept her brother into a hug. "Goodnight Tobes." She kissed him on the cheek an he frowned.

"Ugh. Sar, I'm too old for that. Anyway, mom says I have to go to bed. Can I tell Jar..Jay goodnight too?"

"Of course. Sweet dreams." She put a finger to her lips to remind him of their secret and winked, and he did the same back. She watched as he and Karen approached Jareth, who turned and gave Toby a hug and kissed Karen on the cheek.

He caught sight of Sarah and smiled at her. She sighed and slowly made her way back to his side.

"There you are love, are you feeling well?" He took her hand.

"Oh I'm fine. Just got a bit lightheaded from the wine and all the noise and lights. I'm better now. Just needed a breather."

"Well...why don't we sit. The singing is about to begin again...unless you'd rather go?"

"No. I'm okay."

Jareth guided them to their table and fetched some club soda instead of more alcohol, getting comfortable as the others started taking their turns.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Sarah sipped her club soda and for the most part ignored her family's drunk attempts at singing. Jareth, true to his word, deflected all attempts from various relatives to get Sarah to take the mic.

Leaving her side momentarily to help a couple of her cousins choose songs, Sarah sighed.

She normally enjoyed going to karaoke at her local bar, but that was with friends and in front of complete strangers who would never see her after that night.

As she watched Jareth be as polite as he could to her drunk and obnoxiously flirty cousins, the voice of her cousin Gordon caught her attention. He actually wasn't bad, which surprised her. But the lyrics he was singing caught her off guard even more.

_"He's everything you want,_

_He's everything you need,_

_He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be,_

_He says all the right things at exactly the right time,_

_but he means nothing to you, and you don't know why."_*

Staring at Jareth as he made his way back to their table, she couldn't help but analyze the lyrics.

_How do I feel about him_? She thought.

"Sorry, Precious. I didn't want them pressuring you into singing, so I distracted them." He explained as he sat and placed his hand over hers. "If you wish to leave, just say so. I don't want to force you to remain if you're not enjoying yourself."

"Despite what you may think, I actually do enjoy karaoke, just wasn't thrilled of the idea of my drunk family participating." She shook her head as her aunt belted out a slurred version of I Will Always Love You, and tried to hit the high notes like Dolly Parton. Sarah half expected the glasses to shatter.

Chuckling, Jareth leaned over, placing his arm around her shoulders. "Are you saying you intent to take up the microphone tonight?"

"I'm saying I'm considering it. Not promising anything." Sarah replied as she layed her head against his shoulder. Something about being so close to him was comforting. She knew it was probably best to keep her distance, but she couldn't help herself at times.

After suffering through 5 horrible versions of some of her favorite songs, Sarah got up and went to look through the book of songs. As she flipped through the book, she jumped slightly when she felt arms wrap around her from behind. "What song are you going to sing, Precious?" He asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"Personal space, Jareth." She said through gritted teeth as she kept looking.

"Mearly keeping up appearances, love." He told her as he kissed her cheek and let her go. "I'll happily sing something with you if you'd like."

"No thanks. I've got this." Sarah said as she wrote something down.

Jareth tried to see, but she handed to the staff member running the sound system before he could read it.

"What did you choose? Some emotional love song? Or perhaps a beautiful number from a broadway musical?" He pressed.

Laughing lightly, Sarah shook her head. "No, while I do love musicals. I went with something a little more up beat this time. I'll do songs from Phantom of the Opera, Moulin Rouge, and Rent another time."

Sarah sat down to wait for her turn. She expected Jareth to follow, but looked to see him handing a paper to the staff member and talking with the man. The giant grin on his face had her worried. "What did you do?" She questioned when he joined her at the table.

"Just signed up for my next performance."

"Should I be worried?" Sarah asked before taking a drink of her water.

"Of course not. Though I will need your assistance as it is a duet."

Sarah nearly choked on her water. "What?!"

"Well since I can't dance with you, I at least want to sing one song with you." Jareth responded as he patted her back.

"No." She shook her head. "Not happening."

"But Precious..."

"Don't 'but Precious' me. I didn't agree to this."

Leaning closer he whispered, "Do you want to explain that to your family? After all, we're supposed to be a happy, loving, couple."

Sarah groaned. "You owe me for this buster."

"I think not." Jareth smirked. "Consider this payback for your little stunt back in the cabin. That was cruel, even for you, my naughty vixen."

Sarah sighed. She supposed his payback, which she knew was coming, could have been worse. She just hoped he picked a song that she knew.

A minute later, Sarah was called up for her turn. Taking the mic she glanced over at Jareth as she waited for the music to start. His full attention was focused on her and she had to look away from his intense gaze.

When the song hit the cue, she started to sing.

_"Chill out, what you yelling for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before._

_And if, you could only let it be,_

_you will see,_

_I like you the way you are..."_*

Sarah looked all around the room, avoiding looking at the table that Jareth was seated at. She knew the song well enough that she only needed to glance at the screen occasionally.

As Sarah sang she realized how the lyrics could apply to a certain sparkly monarch. She silently prayed he wouldn't catch that.

When her song was done, she barely had time to bow before she felt a hand on her back.

He was smiling proudly "Beautiful, love. I knew you'd have an exquisite singing voice. But tell me was any of that song directed at me?"

"Maybe..." she grudgingly admitted.

Shrugging he took the second mic from the man running things. "I'm not that complicated." He argued.

Before Sarah could argue, the next song started.

"_Love is a many splendored thing_

_Love lifts us up where we belong_

_All you need is love."_

Sarah tried not to laugh at his chouce of songs as she lifted to mic to her mouth. It was from one of her favorite musicals.

_"Please don't start that again."_

_"All you need is love."_ Jareth was smiling, clearly enjoying this.

Shaking her head, Sarah said her part_. "A girl has got to eat."_

_"All you need is love."_ Jareth took her hand and held it against his chest.

"_She'll end up on the street_." Sarah pulled her hand free and turned her back on the King.

"_All you need is love_." Jareth moved so he was in front of her.

"_Love is just a game_." Sarah stated as she turned away once more.

Jareth grabbed her hand and spun her to face him.

"_I __was made for loving you baby. You were made for loving me_." He sang as he tried to get her to dance.

Sarah pulled her hand free once more and sang back, _"The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee_."

She tapped his nose for emphasis and began to smile as she got into the song.

_"Just one night. Just one night_." Jareth pleaded going so far as to get on his knees before her.

"_There's no way cause you can't pay_."

Jareth started to get silly with his gestures and put his all into the song.

_"In the name of love. One night in the name of love"_

Sarah could help but grin at his antics and shook her head, laughing slightly as she sang, _"You crazy fool, I won't give in to_ _you_."

She looked away trying to keep her composure as he crawled towards her.

"_Don't_..."

His tone changed completely and while Sarah knew the lyrics coming, she turned to see if he was alright.

"_Leave me this way. I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh Precious, don't leave me this way." _He sang up to her.

Sarah stared into his eyes as he sang. His voice was filled with emotion, more than was normally in that line of the song and in his eyes she could see him silently pleading.

_"You think that people would have enough of silly love songs."_ Sarah sang as she pulled him to his feet.

_"I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no."_ Jareth gestured to the others in the room.

As Sarah looked around she saw her dad and Karen embracing and smiling. In fact all the couples were hugging, cuddling, kissing, or at least holding hands.

Sarah felt a slight twinge in her chest as she continued. _"Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs."_

_"Well what's wrong with that_," Jareth cupped her chin and made her look at him. _"I'd like to know."_

He grinned and continued his silly antics of overdoing everything he did. _"Cause here I go again!"_

They continue the song in perfect sync. Jareth had Sarah dancing with him before the end.

She was in his arns and spinning around as they sang.

"_How wonderful life is now,"_ Sarah was smiling as she sang the last of the song.

_"You're in the world_."*

They sang together as they gazed into each other's eyes, their bodies naturally moving closer to one another.

Just before their lips met, they were reminded of where they were by the applause and cheers from Sarah's family.

Sarah gave him a peck and pulled away, blushing.

"Aww come on Sarah you can do better than that!" One of her cousins yelled, teasing her.

"Okay I'm done." Sarah hid her face in her hands as Jareth led her back to their chairs, chuckling. He sat her her down and turned.

"What you're not done?" She asked.

He turned back a moment, and caressed her cheek. "No. I have one more song I wish to sing. Except, this is just for you, love." He winked and left her there.

He picked up the mic and spoke. "Not long after I met our dear Sarah, I was inspired to write a song in a feeble attempt to woo her. I do hope you all enjoy it."

Sarah held her breath.

With a flick of his finger the machine began again, the crowd so inebriated they didn't even notice he didn't actually touch it at all.

A slow soft beat started up, and Jareth began to sing:

"_There's such a sad love,_

_deep in your eyes,_

_a kind of pale jewel,_

_opened and closed within your eyes,_

_I'll place the sky, within your eyes..."_

Sarah knew that song well, it had haunted her dreams since she was 15. It was *her* song, she knew he wasn't lying at all, when he said he had created it for her, and her only.

Not just her song, but *their* song.

Something inside her began to give. That wall, the one that she shielded her heart with, developed a definite crack, or two.

_"There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast,_

_In search of your dreams, a love that will last,_

_Within your heart,_

_I'll place the moon, within your heart.."_

Sarah's emotions were running rampant inside of her. She wanted to run away, and she wanted to run into his arms and never leave.

She wanted to cry, but she wanted to yell at him to leave and never return.

She desperately wanted to drag him to their cabin and rip his clothes off, and equally wanted to kick his ass for making her feel this way.

She'd spent her life, since she was a child, when her mother left her and never looked back, keeping everyone at arms length.

Only Toby had managed to get through since.

But now...

_"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you,_

_Every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you, oo oo, as the world's falls down..."_

And it was falling down, Sarah thought.

_"Falling, falling in love.."_

_Oh God, I am falling in love!_ Sarah gasped as the thought rang through her mind.

Suddenly she felt very nauseated. Feeling the need to throw up she rose and ran to the bathroom, hand over her mouth, as her entire family was entranced by her maybe not so fake after all beloved.

As Jareth was finishing the song, he saw Sarah jump up and run out the room. Panicking, he dropped the mic and ran after her. In the hall he found no one in sight. Rushing to the door of the women's room he put his ear to the door and listened. He could hear water running.

"Sarah is that you? Are you alright? Precious?" He asked, alarmed.

Inside the bathroom, Sarah was splashing cold water on her face as she fought back her tears. Hearing the knock on the door, she stood up straight and stared at the door.

_Of course he followed her. Why wouldn't he? She ran out while he was singing *their* song._ She nervously chewed on her bottom lip.

She didn't know what to say to him.

Grabbing some paper towels she dried her face and tried to calm her erratic heart. Hearing the door open, she jumped.

_Was he actually coming in after her?_

"Sarah, hon are you alright?" Came the concerned voice of her stepmother.

Sighing with relief, Sarah turned to face her. "Yea, I...I just got a little emotional I guess. I didn't expect him to sing that song"

Karen walked over and studied her face. "Were you crying?"

"A little," Sarah admitted as she wiped her eyes.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Karen asked as she pulled Sarah into a warm hug.

"Maybe. I..." Sarah didn't know what to say. She was still very confused.

"I'm just so mixed up right now." She leaned against her stepmother.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Karen offered.

"Not really. I wouldn't even know where to begin." She laughed half heartedly as she thought about the whole crazy situation.

"Is it about Jay?"

"Yeah, but I'll figured it all out and I'll be ok." Sarah pulled away from Karen and tried to give her a smile. "I think I just need to go back to the cabin and get some rest. It's been a long day."

"Should I get Jay or keep him distracted?" Karen inquired.

"Isn't he right outside? I heard him call to me before you came in."

"I sent him back inside. I told him I'd make sure you were alright. He was extremely worried about you." Karen explained.

Nodding, Sarah thought a moment. Ideally she wanted to go back to the cabin alone and lock herself in the bedroom, but with him being who he really was, a locked door wouldn't keep him out.

"Distract him for a bit if you can. I'd like to be alone for a little while. Gather my thoughts." Sarah answered.

Karen patted Sarah's arm. "Alright dear, but if you need to get away from him or need to talk you're welcome to come to our cabin at anytime. Just remember we switched with Irene."

Sarah laughed. "Right because hers was haunted."

"Nonsense." Karen shook her head. "She was drunk. Nothing strange has happened at all since we switched."

Sarah smiled, happy that Jareth had taken care of the goblin issue.

"Goodnight Karen." She kissed her cheek and left the restroom. She went out the back door to avoid Jareth.

Sarah looked around as she made her way to the cabin. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms as she shivered from the cold.

She had left her coat in the dinning hall, but she wasn't about to go back for it now. She was sure Jareth would bring it back or Karen would take it to her cabin. Right now she just wanted to get the the cabin as fast as she could.

Once inside, Sarah hurried to the bedroom. She closed and locked the door and changed into her pajamas. All she could think about was Jareth singing. She could see the look of desperation in his eyes when he sang the one part of their duet. He was asking her not to turn him out when this was all over.

Then he turned around and sang that damn song again.

The first time she heard it she nearly forgot all about Toby. She had gotten lost in the song, his eyes, and his embrace.

It had taken all her willpower to pull away.

Just as she turned off the light and climbed into bed, she heard the front door open. "Sarah!" He called to her as he rushed to the bedroom.

Sarah gripped the sheets tight as she heard him try the door. "Sarah, are you alright?"

She held her breath as he kept trying the door. "Sarah, I know you're in there. Please," he paused and she could hear his head thud gently against the door.

"Please Sarah, just let me know you're alright."

"I...I'm fine." She managed to say, but she wondered if it was loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm sorry."

Blinking in surprise, Sarah sat up and stared at the door. "What?"

"I didn't mean to upset you. I thought..." Jareth gave a heavy sigh, "I thought you would enjoy hearing that song once more. I guess I was wrong. Please forgive me."

Sarah started to stand, but thought better of it. If she opened that door, she might kiss him and that might lead to something else.

No, she shook her head and told herself it was best if he slept on the couch. That was the original agreement after all. Last night had been an unexpected thing because of Toby. "Yes."

"What was that, Sarah?"

"I forgive you Jareth." She just couldn't be angry with him. Not for this. There was nothing to forgive him for anyway, but she had no idea how to explain it, so she let it be.

"May I come in. I'd prefer to talk without a door between us."

"No, I'm really tired. We can talk in the morning."

"Very well, Sarah. Goodnight, love." She heard him walk away from the door and she laid back.

"Why?" She whispered to herself. Why did things get so complicated. That song she has sang went through her head again, and it dawned on her it was about herself, too.

She wasn't supposed to start feeling things and she certainly wasn't supposed to fall in love.

Loving people was how you got hurt. She thought of her mother, her grandfather, and her ex boyfriend.

She had loved all of them and it broke her heart when they left.

Grabbing the pillow beside her, she hugged it tight as she sobbed quietly. The fact that it still smelled like Jareth only made things worse.

In the other room, Jareth settled on the couch. He could gear her crying, damned Fae hearing, and it broke his heart.

He couldn't understand what had upset her so or why she wouldn't just talk to him. Pulling the blanket over himself, he sighed and tried to sleep.

In the morning he would get to the bottom of it and do his best to fix whatever was wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Non-Labyrinth songs:

_Everything you Want by Vertical Horizon*_

_Complicated by Avril Lavigne_*

_Elephant Love Medley from Moulin Rouge_*


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter 13

The next morning Jareth woke to several sets of eyes staring at him. "You cretins better have a good reason for being here." He groaned as he closed his eyes again. Hearing laughter that didn't come from a goblin, he looked to find Toby sitting on the floor by the tv. "Looks like someone is in the doghouse."

Sitting up, he rubbed his head. "I see no doghouse, Toby, nor do I know why anyone would be in one."

"It means you're in trouble. If you slept out here, you and Sarah must have had a fight. Dad sleeps on the couch when he and mom fight." Toby explained.

"Well if must know, we didn't fight, at least not exactly. You sister just wanted to be alone so I honored her wishes." Jareth stated. He stood and with a flick of his wrist he was dressed and had a cup of coffee in hand.

"Cool!" Toby exclaimed.

Jareth ignored the boy and made his way to the bedroom. Knocking softly on the door, he called out, "Sarah, your brother is here." He listened for a reply, but heard none. "Sarah, are you awake? I have coffee."

The door opened slightly and a hand reached out. "Coffee..." a voice muttered.

Chuckling, he handed her the cup and blinked when the door shut once more. Sighing he returned to the couch. "She should be out shortly."

A while later, Sarah emerged fully dressed with empty coffee cup in hand. "Morning Tobes." She said cheerfully.

She exchanged looks with Jareth, forming a silent agreement to deal with the result of the night before without Toby present with subtle nods.

"Morning Sarah, so why is Jareth in the doghouse?"

"Toby," Jareth scolded.

"He's not. I just needed some alone time. Every now and then I need to be alone to think. You remember that right, Toby?"

"Yea, usually when something was upsetting you or you had a tough choice to make." Toby answered. "Anyway you guys missed breakfast, but then almost all the grown ups did."

"Wow, I didn't realize it was already so late." Sarah said as she glanced at the clock to see it was almost 10.

"Guess there's no point in trying to eat now. Perhaps a piece of fruit if you need a snack?

Jareth declined politely." I'm fine."

" Then we might as well wait for lunch," Sarah grabbed her coat. "Shall we build snowmen today?"

"Yay!" Toby and the goblins cheered.

Two goblins rushed over and hugged her legs. "HI! YOU'RE PURDY!" one goblin screamed at her.

"Lady smells nice." The other goblin grinned before licking her leg.

Sarah tried to pull her legs away, but they held tight.

"Enough, you idiots!" Jareth yelled. "Feel free to kick them, Sarah."

"Chad, it's not nice to lick people." Toby told him as he pulled the goblin away from Sarah.

"Chad?" Sarah looked at the Goblin. His warty little face looked oddly familiar

"Lady remembers Chad!" He jumped up and down happily.

"Oh yes, I remember you very well." Sarah said through gritted teeth as she glared at the Goblin King.

He at least had the good grace to look a little guilty.

"Toby" Sarah said to her brother while not taking her eyes off of Jareth. "Take the Goblins and go play, but keep them out of sight of any of us humans, and stay nearby. We'll be a few minutes."

Toby looked back and forth between the two adults, understanding what was about to happen. "Come on guys, we better get out of the way. Sarah is maaaad."

They left quickly. When the door was closed, Sarah took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Really? You disguised goblins to go on dates with me to deliberately sabotage me? What the hell, Jareth!? Why would you do that?!"

"Precious..." He saw her eyes narrow. "Sarah, please understand, I was worried about you after I heard your wish. I couldn't let you just find any deviant who could have terrible plans for you. I knew I would be perfect to step in and help you, but I believed you wouldn't choose me, your old nemesis, unless your other options were so terrible as to make myself look like the best option."

"So you thought you were the best deviant for the job?" Sarah replied.

"Touche'." Jareth answered. "I have my moments, Sarah, but I wouldn't see you hurt, or worse, if I could prevent it. Perhaps it wasn't the best tactic, but I only wanted to help."

"If you were so worried about me all this time, why did you wait so long? I know you well enough to know that if you really wanted to talk to me you could have found a way. I think you were just hoping to get over on me, have a laugh, maybe get a piece, and go back to your world able to brag you *finally* got your revenge. You finally got power over me. You made me fall in love you and then you could lord it over me that *you* conquered me. That's what I think."

She felt almost relieved in a way. Finally a reason. The other shoe dropping so now she could move on and not do something foolish.

Jareth looked genuinely confused on top of angry. "That's patently ridiculous. I could not contact you until you wished for something in your hearts of hearts, and finally, FINALLY, you did. Do you even know what you *really* wished for, Sarah?"

Sarah crossed her arms. "Yeah, a fake boyfriend." she scoffed.

Jareth copied her body language. "No, that wasn't it. It's far deeper than that. I'm the King of Dreams and Wishes, Sarah, words only tell part of the story. I can hear your heart talking, feel its desires, and I can assure you what it wants is nothing remotely fake."

He saw it then, the moment her eyes changed for just a second. Her heart opened, but she closed it to him a second later.

"That's just ridiculous Jareth and I don't want to talk about this anymore. Look, let's just go build a snowman with Toby, then try to get through the next two days. Then we can be done with this whole thing. Just plaster on a smile okay? It's Christmas Eve, tomorrow is Christmas, and I don't want Toby upset or anyone else. I appreciate that you've done this for me, but let's just...get it over with."

She brushed past him and grabbed her coat, putting it on before he could help. "Are you coming? "

Jareth followed and grabbed his coat. "Still so selfish, Champion. Oh you give much, but never your heart. Never your love. You'll just keep it there inside, shut away, rather leave it to rot than to even give another a chance to earn it. This...this is why you needed a fake lover, Sarah. You're far to frightened to find a real one."

He walked past her, opened the door, and slammed it shut. Leaving her there alone.

By the time Sarah joined Toby, Jareth and the Goblins, they were halfway done with the snowman.

Jareth was a bit subdued but Toby and his new playmates were having a grand time. She jumped in and helped, her and Jareth being polite to each other and trying to push their differences aside.

"Here." Sarah handed him a carrot she had found in the refrigerator. He gave her a weird look. "For the nose."

"Ahh yes." He placed it firmly on the top snowball.

The goblins found a hat, a scarf and some buttons, and Sarah didn't even want to know where the brought them from.

When it was finally done the group stood back and admired their handy work.

"Not bad." Sarah remarked.

"He's very dapper." Jareth observed.

"Let's get a picture!" Toby brought out a disposable camera.

"Toby, goblin won't appear on film to anyone but us. They'll just look like smudges or blurs." Jareth said.

The boy shrugged, "I don't care I'll know what they are."

So they gathered together and Jareth was able to manipulate the camera to take a picture of them all gathered around.

Then Toby insisted one of just him and Sarah, him and Jareth, all three of them, and of Sarah and Jareth. It was a bit awkward, for Sarah at least, but it made Toby happy.

After they were done, Jareth sent the a goblins home with a large bag of sweets for their reward, and the three tromped through the snow that was beginning to fall rather heavily to have lunch.

Toby went to eat with his parents while Jareth and Sarah sat at their assigned buffet table where Minnie and Gordon were also sitting.

"Good afternoon you two!" Minnie said cheerfully.

Gordon gave Sarah a skeevy grin. "Hey, Sarah Jean, you got up late. Must have had a late night." He winked.

Sarah shuddered. "Actually Gordon, I didn't feel well. Don't be disgusting."

She wasn't in any mood to put up with his leers or innuendo.

"Please watch the way you speak to Sarah. You need to be taught some manners." Jareth snapped. He wasn't in any better mood.

"Now, you young ones, it's Christmas Eve. Behave." Minnie scolded.

All three mumbled apologies.

"Goodness, everyone is touchy this day. Far too much of the demon alcohol flowing free last night if ya ask me." She tsked.

"Probably." Sarah reached over and put her hand over her aunt. "Don't let it get you upset. You're right, it's just hangovers."

Minnie's sharp eyes had already caught Jareth and Sarah avoidance of looking, touching, and talking to each other.

"A good sight more I think. You two, don't waste too much time fussing. Time is shorter than you think."

"Now you sound like him." Sarah gestured to the man at her side but couldn't help but smile a little.

"I'd say she's far wiser." Jareth said with a laugh.

They both looked at each other, and reached a silent understanding. Now was not the time. Jareth picked up Sarah hand and kissed her knuckles. "Truce?"

Sarah nodded.

There was so much more, she knew, but they could just enjoy the next two days, and part friends.

They ate a leisurely lunch. Sarah was still tired so she went for a nap, While Jareth wanted to take a walk alone.

It would be another long evening and they both needed some time alone to rest and think.

Jareth walked leisurely through the falling snow. He didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to be alone. Sighing, he looked up at the falling snow.

He had gotten so close, just for her to shut him out again. True the goblin dates were a bad idea, but she was shutting him out before that.

As he walked further into the woods, he wondered if there was any hope of this ending the way he wanted it to.

He wasn't sure how long he was gone, a couple hours he supposed. Deciding he should head back and check on Sarah before getting ready for dinner, Jareth froze when he heard the call of a wisher. "Damn it, of all the times." Sighing again, he glanced around to be sure he was alone and then vanished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the cabin, Toby tried talking to Sarah, but she wasn't in a very good mood. He had seen this before. Everytime she got too close to someone, she would back away or do something to sabotage the relationship.

Toby had really hoped that things would be different with Jareth.

He had always assumed her obsession with the Goblin King was why she didn't date any one for more than a couple of months, except once that hadn't ended well either.

But now that she had the King she cared for, she was doing the same thing.

Toby made his way out to the edge of the woods. Maybe the goblins were still around or maybe he could find Jareth. Sarah had said he had gone for a walk.

"Look it's the baby that can't ski!" Exclaimed Toby's cousin, Stewart. His Aunt Irene's kids and they weren't much nicer than her.

"Yea, he's such a baby he still has to sleep with his mommy." Laughed Phillip, Stewart's brother.

"Bet he still wets the bed too." Giggled their little sister Ellenor.

"That's a lie!" Toby shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Then why aren't you in the cabin with us?" Phillip asked as he pushed Toby.

"Yeah we have to share a cabin with the others, including Missy and she's afraid of the dark." Ellenor added.

"If you're not a baby then you're going to stay with us tonight." Stewart demanded.

"I won't do it." Toby tried to walk away, but the three of them kept getting in the way and pushing him back towards the large pine tree. "Stop it!" Toby shouted.

"Stop it!" The three of them mocked him and laughed.

Toby clenched his fists and took a swing at Stewart, the oldest and biggest of the three, and was shocked he connected. The boy hit the ground and when he touched it sore nose, he found it was gushing blood.

He glared at Toby and got back on his feet. While the other two helped Stewart up, Toby ran into the woods.

"Get him!" Stewart shouted as they started to chase after him.

Toby ran as fast as he could into the woods. He knew he was dead if they caught him.

As he ran the snow came down harder and harder, making it hard to see where he was going. By the time he realized his cousins were no longer behind him, he was very deep in the woods.

Toby stopped and leaned against a tree, trying to catch his breath. He looked and listened, hopubg he had lost them.

Just as he smiled with relief that he had escaped, he also realized that the snow was quickly covering his tracks and he had no idea where he was. "Uh oh. I'm lost." he began to fell afraid as tried to figure out what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As it began to get dark, Sarah finally decided to get out of bed. She showered and began to prepare for dinner.

When she went in the other room, she had expected Jareth to be there, but he wasn't.

As she turned to go back into the bedroom she heard a frantic banging on the door, and r rushed to answer it. It was her stepmother.

"Karen, what's wrong?" It was clear from the distressed look her the older woman's face, something was dreadfully wrong.

"We can't find Toby. He's not here is he?" she asked, breathless from running.

Sarah shook her head. "No I haven't seen him for hours. Did you check the main lodge? I heard they were giving milk and cookies to the kids today."

"We've checked everywhere. I didn't want to disturb you as Jay said you were feeling ill, which is why I didn't think he would be here. But when we weren't able to find him..." Karen cover her face with her hands and began to weep.

"Relax. I'm sure he's fine" Sarah assured her. "He's probaby with Jay..." Sarah froze as the thought crossed her mind.

She put on a brave face and hugged Karen. "Go back to the main lodge. I'll get dressed and grab a few things and meet you there then we'll look together."

As soon as Karen was gone, Sarah closed the door and paced the room. "He wouldn't, would he? Sure they had fought and she even debated throwing things at the glittery git, but he wouldn't take Toby to back at her...would he?" She asked herself out loud.

Sarah debated the idea as she dressed and bundled up quickly, found a flashlight in the kit the resort provided in case of a power outage, and headed out.

_Would he do it? He's certain capable._

_And if he did, and I brought him here..._

Her anxiety rose as she contemplated the idea this was her doing.

She trudged to the main lodge through the heavy snow and went inside, finding her family forming teams to go search.

Just as they were about to leave Jareth entered, surprised that there were 30 people about to go out the door as he came in.

"What's going on?" he instinctively turned to Sarah.

She pulled him to the side and told everyone to go ahead and she would catch up.

"What the hell did you do? Where is Toby?!" she accused in a harsh whisper.

"What? The boy is missing?" As he realized her implication his expression changed from confused to anger. "Sarah, do you seriously believe I would harm a hair on that child's head? I know you are upset with me but I assumed you knew me better than that, at least."

Sarah backed off a bit. "I'm sorry I..." tears formed. "I do know I just...my brother is out there lost , and it's cold, and what if he.."

Jareth grasped her shoulders. "I will find him, love. Trust me, Let's go."

They hurried outside to join the search.

Sarah followed him as he moved faster than she could barely keep up with. He would stop periodically for her to catch up because he didn't want her to lost too.

She watched him as he would stop and listen with his eyes closed, then use a crystal to guide him. After about an hour of this he held his hand up for her to stop and be silent.

"Be still. I feel his presence. He's not far." He held up the crystal. "Goblins, come."

The half a dozen creatures were instantly at his feet. "The boy. Find him." he commanded.

They were gone in an instant. Blurs disappearing into the storm.

"They can get into places I can't." He explained.

A few minutes later there was a strange sound Sarah had never heard before. It was a howling, growling whistling sort of thing all at once.

"What?" Sarah asked, unnerved.

Jareth grinned at her. "Goblin call. They found him."

He grabbed her hand and Sarah felt like she was falling, but before she could even blink her feet were back on the ground.

There huddled in a hole under a clump of tree roots was Toby, his head poking out, surrounded by dancing Goblins. "We founds him Kingy! We founds him!"

"Toby!" Sarah yelled out as he pushed himself out of his hiding place and through the snow. As soon as he was clear she swept the 10 year old up into her arms, kissing him.

"Siiis! No kissing!" He squirmed.

Jareth stood there with his hands on his hips taking in the scene.

"You certainly caused a stir, young Toby." He said. "You need to be more careful."

Sarah sat him down. "Why? Toby? Why would you run off into a snowstorm!?"

He didn't say anything. He just blushed.

Jareth knelt. "What is it?"

"I don't want to cause trouble. I was just mad."

"At us?" Sarah asked. Thinking maybe their arguing set him off.

Toby shook his head. "No...it was...well...Stewart, he started saying things, calling me names. He started it. Then Phillip joined in. Even Ellenor. They called me a baby and said I wet the bed. Said if I wasn't how come I didn't want to stay in the kids cabin,"

He blushed harder and peeked up at Jareth. "I swear I don't."

Jareth ruffled his hair. "I know you don't."

Sarah clenched her fists. "I swear. Stewart is as miserable as his mother. He always starts in on Toby. Let's get back, and get out of this weather."

"Shall I then?" Jareth offered.

"Yes, but out of sight. Toby take his hand and mine."

In seconds they were just inside the treeline 20 feet from the lodge.

"That was cool!" Toby said about the transport magic.

"Yes it is."Jareth smiled, looking at Sarah. "Isnt it? "

"Well sort of. Makes me a little dizzy. Let's get inside."

When they came through the door Karen was there waiting, having just come back herself, and ready to head back out with several others.

"TOBY!" She grabbed her son and held him tight. Toby just sighed, resigned to the fact there was not much he could do about it where his mother was concerned.

Through her tears she spoke to Sarah."Oh thank you Sarah. Thank God you found him."

Jareth didn't say anything, so Sarah did. "It was Jareth. All him. He found him. I can't really explain how, but he was able to track him down."

Karens attention turned to Jareth. "I'm forever grateful to you. Thank you for finding my son. You're a good man, Jay. Welcome to my family, you'll always have a place at our table."

Of course, Jareth knew Karen had no knowledge of what her words could mean to his kind, if he would choose to use the power. It was an invitation given willingly and in complete ignorance. He refused the magic that it offered to him, letting it fade before he could grasp on.

He had done enough manipulating. He had to win Sarah honestly. It would be the only way she would accept him.

"I thank you, Karen. But no need. I only did what needed to be done, nothing more. I have...enhanced tracking abilities and simply put them to good use."

He nodded to Sarah. "If you'll excuse me I need to take a hot shower and change before this evenings festivities begin."

He went to leave but Sarah stopped him. Before he could ask why she threw herself into his arms and kissed him., then moved back. "Thank you Jay...I...thank you."

"You are welcome, my dear. I'll be back shortly." As he left Sarah, Karen, and Toby watched him go.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14

After Jareth was gone, Sarah returned her attention to Toby, who was being smothered by his mom as she hugged him tight. Pulling Karen off, Sarah suggested that she take Toby back to the cabin for a warm shower. She also insisted that Toby explain to his mother what happened. Sarah knew Karen would want to know what Irene's kids did.

Karen agreed and took Toby with her. Sarah made sure everyone was informed that Toby had been found. The entire family was relieved to hear he was safe. Once everyone had been told, Sarah hurried back to her own cabin. She wanted to talk to Jareth before dinner.

When she reached the cabin she could hear the shower running. She blushed and scolded herself when the thought of joining him popped in her head. Instead she made a pot of coffee and sat on the couch to wait for him.

When Jareth exited the shower he could smell the freshly brewed coffee. He knew Sarah must be there.

After quickly drying off, he dressed in black slacks and a dark green turtleneck sweater. A quick flick of his wrist had his human glamour in place and his hair dried and styled.

He didn't know if anyone else was in the other room with Sarah, so he figured better safe than sorry.

Stepping out of the bedroom, he found Sarah sitting alone, sipping her mug of hot coffee. "Everything alright, Sarah?"

Turning, she nodded and smiled. "Yea, just warming up, and I wanted to talk with you before dinner."

"I see." Jareth tried to remain calm. Truth was he was a little hurt by the fact she instantly thought he had taken Toby. Obviously she still saw him as a villain. Sitting beside her, but not too close, he made himself comfortable. "What was it you wished to talk about?"

Sarah placed her coffee on the table and turned to Jareth, scooting a little closer, she reached for his hand, but he pulled away. Sighing, she placed her hand on his arm. "I owe you an apology."

Hearing her words, he looked her in the eyes. "I'm listening."

"I shouldn't have accused you of taking Toby. I was scared and I panicked. The fact that you weren't here either didn't help. I let my mind jump to conclusions."

"I was called away for a while, " Jareth stated calmly. "A wisher."

"Someone wished a child away?" Sarah's eyes widened.

"Yes, an older sibling. She wanted her brother safe from their abusive father. I saved both children. They are safe with a family in my Kingdom."

Sarah smiled. "That's wonderful. I didn't know you could take the wisher too."

"It's rare that I do so, but I have done it under special circumstances." Jareth explained. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to find Toby sooner."

"It's alright. We found him and he's safe. Can't believe Stewart, Phillip, and Ellenor went after Toby again." She shook her head. "They're miserable little shits, just like their mother. Irene sends them off to boarding school instead of raising them and when she does see them they get anything they want."

"Shall I let the goblins play with them?" Jareth smirked.

Sarah grinned as she thought about it. "That might not be a bad idea." She grabbed her mug and sat back. "What can you have them do to those miscreants?"

Jareth summoned a crystal and called for his goblins. A dozen or so answered his call and stood before them, including Chad. "Our Champion has a request of you."

"We helps!" One cried.

"Lady just has to ask!" Exclaimed another.

Sarah leaned forward to talk to the little goblins. "Now this needs to be done before dinner, while they're in their cabin." Sarah proceeded to tell the goblins her plan for her younger cousins and which cabin was theirs. The kids slept in the one designated for them and the rest of the older children, but during the day were to be found in their mother's.

Jareth listened intently as Sarah told the plan. He couldn't wait to see the faces of the three when his goblins were done. "Now you all understand the plan?"

"Yes, Kingy." They replied in unison.

"Good, now off with you." Jareth commanded. The goblins vanished and made their way to the cabin.

"Well I guess I should shower again and start getting ready for dinner." Sarah stated as she stood.

Jareth stood and stepped closer to her. Taking her hands in his and held the against his chest. "About your apology," he paused as Sarah raised her head to look him in the eyes. "I shall only accept it and forgive you on one condition."

"And what is that condition?" She asked defensively.

"That you accept my apology and forgive me." He brought her hands to his lips and kissed each in turn. "I'm sorry for sending you on dates with my goblins and deceiving you. I truly just wanted to help you."

Pulling one hand away, Sarah caressed his cheek. "I forgive you, Jareth. You meant well and you've done a lot for me this weekend. And who knows what would have happened to Toby if you hadn't been here."

"And I forgive you, love. Given the panic you surely felt hearing your brother was missing I can't blame you for suspecting me." Jareth leaned foreward and kissed her forehead. "Now go take that hot shower and warm up, dearest. We'll be expected in the dinning hall soon." Sarah nodded and went to get ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the kids' cabin, the dozen or so goblins gathered and peered into the window. "Lady says to make sures we gets the nasty three." The group leader reminded them.

"We knows." The others said in unison. One by one they disappeared.

Inside Stewart, Phillip, and Ellenor were sitting in front of the tv. The other children were with their parents, so the timing of the forthcoming goblin attack couldn't have been more perfect.

Suddenly the tv turned off. "What?" The three kids sat up.

When the lights went out, Ellenor screeched. "What's going on?"

The room was eerily silent for a moment and then there were loud bangs from the kitchen as if someone was using the pots as drums.

"Stewart!" Ellenor screamed as she started to cry.

"Who's making all that racket!" Stewart demanded as he stormed into the kitchen. But when he got there, there was no one in sight, and the pots appeared to be untouched.

"This isn't funny." Phillip said firmly as he comforted his sister.

The cabin filled with laughter. "Wh...who's there?" Stewart asked as he looked around but saw nothing.

Without warning, pillows flew from all over, pelting the two boys. Ellenor was safe for a brief time as her brother shielded her, but soon he moved to protect himself.

Stewart grabbed a pillow and tried to fight back against the unseen foe, but all that he managed to do was rip the pillows, sending feathers everywhere.

Soon other pillows ripped and were tossed in the air. It looked like it was snowing inside. While the three bullies were busy trying to avoid getting feathers in the mouths, the goblins investigated the kitchen and found syrup, peanut butter, and jelly. Giggling, they grabbed spoons and started to run around smacking the kids with spoonfuls of the sticky substances while a couple of the goblins kept throwing feathers into the air.

"Oww!" Phillip cried as a spoonful of jelly hit the back of his head.

"What is this stuff?" Stewart asked.

"Its sticky and gross!" Yelled Ellenor.

"Children its time to..." Irene stopped mid sentence as she opened the door.

She flipped the light switch and the children blinked at the brightness of the light. "What the devil is going on here?!" She demanded.

"Mother, we were..." Phillip stopped when he realized he was holding a syrup covered spoon. He looked to see a spoon in his siblings hands as well. One covered in peanut butter and the other covered in jelly.

"Really now..." Irene was tapping her foot with her hands on her hips.

As she continued to yell at them, the goblins were outside watching, and Chad took photos on Toby's camera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah showered and redressed, a bit bothered by Jareth's detachment.

While he was so fervently pursuing her she was uncomfortable, true, but it wasn't a *bad* uncomfortable. It was more that his presence made her feel things she wasn't used to feeling about anyone and it was both exhilarating and terrifying.

This was different. It felt like he had stepped away. He was kind and polite but had removed himself somewhat.

She wasn't sure, now, that's what she wanted either.

She took extra care with her appearance, carefully applying a smokey eye look and bolder lipstick. The dress she had chosen was fanciest dress she brought with her. It was a deep sapphire sheath dress, elegant, form fitting, high necked , long sleeved but her back was entirely exposed to her waist, and a thigh high slit up the side. She put her hair up in purposely messy, but elegant bun, letting curls frame her face, and added sapphire earrings her mother had given her for her college graduation. It really didn't need any more jewelry than that.

Black pumps with a simple line of sapphire crystals across the toe completed the look.

When she stepped out of the bedroom Jareth eyes slightly dilated and his mouth dropped but he caught himself. "My, Sarah, you look breathtaking. I feel underdressed."

"You look perfect, Jareth. It's Christmas Eve, so I wanted to look nice." She smiled.

Sarah couldn't quite admit it was for him, above everything.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose we should go then."

He helped her on with her heavy coat. As his hand laid on her shoulder, she turned her head to look up at him and squeezed his hand. "Thank you...Jareth."

He swallowed hard, unsure of what was going on in her head. "You're welcome."

He moved away and grabbed his coat, and they set out for the formal dining hall next to the more casual lodge area, where the Christmas Eve gathering was to take place.

When they arrived, there were two large ornate tables set with beautiful crystal, silver and glass tableware. To the side was a smaller, yet no less fancy children's table set up. There were formally dressed waiters guiding guests to their assigned seats. Sarah was of course sitting next to Jareth, who was seated at one end, while her father and stepmother were seated at the other end.

Over the next 20 minutes to a half hour Sarah's family filed in, most dressed extra nice, but few, Jareth observed silently, as finely as the woman at his side. She was every inch a queen. Elegant, classy, her glowing skin, sparkling eyes, full lips and shiny hair, making his heart beat faster just looking at her.

But she was still keeping her heart shielded from him. She had warmed up to his presence again, but he was worried it was just because he had found Toby. It was all confusing and he would be wary to let his guard down too soon.

"HI guys!" Toby took the chair to Jareth's left. "Mom arranged it so I didn't have to sit with Stewart and those guys. She was mad I punched him, kind of, but she understood. I heard her tell dad it was really all Irene's fault anyway for being a b-i-t-c-h in front of her kids so they think it's okay."

"Toby, don't call people that." Sarah admonished. "It's not nice."

"I didn't, mom did. I'm just saying what she said." Toby answered matter of factly as he took a sip from his water glass. His nose crinkled. "Can't we get soda or something?"

Jareth and Sarah exchanged smiles. Here less than 2 hours ago Toby was lost, now he was a typical 11 year old boy, chatty and wanting attention, and junk food.

After everyone was seated, they said grace and dinner was served.

It was a traditional meal, with roast turkey, baked ham, potatoes, stuffing, oven roasted vegetables, and all the fixings.

It was absolutely delicious, Sarah thought, and there wasn't much in the way of conversation once everyone started eating.

The chefs at the resort had went above and beyond to create a fantastic holiday meal.

It was snowing, the fireplaces were lit, and Sarah was impressed.

Her stepmother had made a good call. At this moment surrounded by family and having Jareth there, it felt special.

Once everyone was finished, there were several dessert options. Pumpkin pie of course, and also traditional mince pie and peach, along with cheesecake.

Sarah chose the peach which got a look from Jareth who had done the same.

"What, you don't like peach?" She asked innocently.

He smirked. "It's my favorite, but I'm surprised you don't have an aversion to it."

They spoke in hushed tones.

"Nope, your poisoned fruit didn't ruin peaches for me, Your Majesty."

"I prefer enchanted." Jareth answered dryly.

"Ha. Well as I was in the receiving end, it didn't seem that way to me."

"Ahh memories." Jareth gave her a wistful grin, for which he got a tap on his arm as he went to take a bite of pie. "Careful, dear, if I end up with pie in my lap, you will end up with the same."

Sarah rolled her eyes at him and went back to her dessert.

After pie and coffee, or milk for the kids, people began to mill about and socialize.

Looking around, Sarah noticed the three little jerks that had tormented Toby, nor their mother, were present.

She went to Karen." Where's Irene and the kids? "

Karen looked around. "I knew something was off, no one was complaining, and everyone was having a good time. I don't know."

Not 5 minutes later Irene came storming in.

"That's it! She yelled at Karen." I'm done with this! First you give me some freaky haunted cabin! Then your little thug son hits *my* Stewart and runs off causing everyone to have to tromp around in the woods looking for the little brat, *now* my son tells me*you*" She pointed at Toby "came into *our* cabin, started a fight, breaking things and throwing food, then ran off, leaving them to take the blame! "

She got into Karen's face. "You need to do something about your juvenile delinquent child! He's a weirdo who acts like his freak stepsister and a bully!"

Sarah couldn't believe even Irene would even believe such an obvious lie to place the blame on Toby.

"Seriously? You believe that crap? Toby wasn't anywhere near your cabin!" She blurted out.

Sarah took a step forward but Karen held up her hand. "No, Sarah. I'll take care of my sister."

She faced her twin. "Now you listen here, I've been trying to be a gracious hostess, ignoring the fact what a complete and utter jerk you have been since you got here, attempting to keep the peace," she took a deep breath, and her usually serene blue eyes flared to life.

"Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you accuse my son!? He was with myself and Robert at *our* cabin, and no way did he do any such thing! And yes Toby punched Stewart but only because your kids are miserable little buttholes, and bullies, and attacked him! Now as far as I'm concerned you can go back to your cabin and stay there *with* your bratty spoiled kids for the rest of this holiday! No one wants anything to do with any of you, you bitter bitch! "

Irene was silent, shocked that her sister had stood up to her. Karen had always been the peace maker. She looked around to see everyone watching silently.

She cleared her throat, straightened her sweater and stepped back. "Fine. As soon as the snow lets up and we can get off this Godforsaken mountain, we'll be leaving. And you can guarantee we won't be attending any further family events."

"Oh now that would be a shame."Jareth drawled sarcastically from beside Sarah.

Irene gave him a dirty look. "Piss off. Like you'll be around long enough to attend another one either." she said sarcastically.

She stomped out of the dining room and slammed the door.

For a second everyone was quiet, then Jareth started a slow clap. "Well done, Lady Karen. She deserved no less."

Everyone joined in and soon there was much laughing and cheering as Karen blushed and covered her face with her hands. Her husband came to her side and embraced her, whispering in her ear and laughing.

It was a lively evening after that, with the family playing games and singing carols. The children were hustled off to bed to await Santa and present opening in the morning, and the alcohol flowed freely again.

Aunt Minnie kept scolding people for drinking too much, but had a few celebratory drinks herself.

Someone started playing music and people were dancing and having a great time.

Jareth even managed to sweep Sarah into a few slow dances, making her laugh as he twirled her around. He also took Minnie for a gentle waltz around the dance floor, the older lady lamenting her lost youth and health as he did, assuring him if she was younger she'd give him a run for his money, but giggling like a teenager, smiling the whole time.

Near midnight, Jareth and Sarah walked back to their cabin.

"I brought you a gift." He said as they walked.

"Should I be worried?" She joked, more than a little tipsy as he guided her.

"Not at all, let's go inside."

They went in and got comfortable on the sofa.

He turned to her and handed her a box. "Here you are, love. Merry Christmas."

She opened it, and inside lay a crystal.

"What is this? It's not going to suck me into the underground or give me warts is it?"

Jareth laughed. "No no no. Of course not. It's a dream crystal. As it's Christmas Eve, I thought something special was in order. It will show you your dreams, the ones deep in your heart that you tell no one. Tonight, all you have to say is" show me my dream" before you go to bed, and it will come to you in your sleep. When you wake, that dream will always be there within the crystal to keep forever."

Sarah lifted it out. It was much heavier than she expected. It vibrated in her hand and made he skin tingle.

"But what if I have a nightmare?"

"The magic won't allow for that. It purposely only draws out your deepest held desires and manifests them as a wonderful dream. I could have given you some trifle or bauble, but this was more...you. You've always been a dreamer."

"I didn't get you anything like this. I just bought you a robe, for appearances. Nothing special." Sarah answered. "Thank you."

She felt the moment becoming too heated. "I um...I need to go to bed." She got up and went into the bedroom. Before she closed the door she heard a sigh and a soft "Sweet dreams, Sarah." called to her.

"Night." She closed the door, changed her clothes and crawled into bed. Lying there with the moonlight shining through the window, she picked up the crystal and stared at it. Bracing herself she whispered. "Show me my dream."

Nothing happened at first. She sat it back on the nightstand and let sleep overtake her.

On the stand, the crystal began to glow.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter 15

_Sarah was back in that crystal ballroom but she wasn't a teenager this time._

_Looking down she wore a dress of blue velvet, simple, but elegant. Her hair fell past her shoulders in loose waves._

_She walked around taking it all in. She was alone but there was that same music she remembered._

_Catching sight of herself in a mirror draped with pearls, she stopped and stared. Inside the mirror behind her, was *him* resplendent in matching blue velvet._

_She turned to face him._

_He came towards her and began to sing._

T_hat* song. The one he wrote for her._

_She was drawn towards him by a force beyond herself. And when they were a foot apart he offered his gloved hand._

_Gingerly she took it and was lost in the dance, the song, his eyes._

_At then end he leaned in and kissed her._

_She let him. She more than let him. She kissed him back with every fiber of her being._

_Moments later she was pressed against a soft mattress and he was there, kissing her, touching her, and she was sliding his jacket off, clinging to him, clothes were disappearing..._

_"Are you sure this is what you want?" He whispered into her ear._

_"Yes...more than I ever wanted anything.."_

_She realized when a hand cupped her breast that there was nothing between them. He tugged at her nipple, worrying it with his thumb, it hardened under his touch as his lips pressed to her neck.._

_"Oh God...Jareth.." She moaned. He let go of her breast and his fingers traveled downward until he cupped her sex, one finger sliding between her thighs and rubbing her most intimate flesh, circling her nub, going lower and breaching her, slipping inside.._

_" You're so wet.." He growled._

_"I can't wait, just..I need you in me..."_ _Sarah replied, panting slightly with need. _

_He response was to kiss her, long and deep. He shifted and was pushing her thighs apart, laying between...one thrust he was inside, moving, pumping his hips...tell her how beautiful she was, how amazing she felt._

_Her passion climbed as she clung to him, giving herself over to him completely, riding the wave as it crested and they cried out together..._

_"I love you.." He said softly__, as their passion subsided. _

_She looked up at him, his gaze was tender, he was waiting.. ._

_"I..." She stuttered.. "I love..."_

Sarah gasped and sat up in bed with a racing heart. She had been right :there: and a wave of fear pulled her back.

According to her very steamy dream, what she wanted was him.

She was tired of fighting that urge.

Even if it was just in that moment. She wanted to give in. They only had a day and a half longer together. Then he might leave and never return when their contract expired.

She made a decision. She wanted to make her dream come true, after denying he was exactly what she needed.

Getting out of bed, she went into the darkened living room and approached the sleeping Jareth.

The glamour no longer in place, his skin sparkled in the firelight. He was shirtless, covered in a quilt from the waist down.

He took her breath away.

"it's now or never" she whispered.

She sat down next to him. "Jareth?"

"I'm awake." He answered as he opened his eyes. "Like I told you before, I sensed your presence when you came near. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just...I forgot something."

A brow rose and he pushed himself up on his elbows. "Oh?"

She leaned in. "To give you a proper goodnight. "

She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

Jareth's eyes widened as her lips touched his. He returned her kiss and let his hand caress her cheek. "Sarah...my Sarah..." he whispered when she pulled away.

Before he could say anything else, she stood and held her hand out to him. "Come to bed, Jareth."

Taking her hand, he stood and let her lead him to the bedroom, closing the door behind them. She stopped just in front of the bed and turned to face him.

She bit her lip nervously as she tried to find the right words. "Jareth... I..."

"Shhh." He placed a finger over her lips. "It's alright, Sarah. I won't do anything you don't want me to. If you simply want me in the room with you, that's fine. If all you want is for me to hold you, I'll do so gladly."

Taking a deep breath, she stepped closer, placing her hands on his bare chest. "I want more than that."

She rubbed her hands up slowly until they rested on his shoulders. "I want you, Jareth, all of you."

He closed the distance between them and crushed her lips with his own in a needy kiss. Her words were the last thing he had expected to hear, but he wasn't about to refuse her, not now.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her flush against him, letting her feel exactly what effect she had on him. Lifting her into his arms, he took that last step to the side of the bed, his lips never leaving hers, and placed her gently on the mattress.

When he pulled away and sat beside her, she tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are." He caressed her cheek and let his eyes slowly take all of her in.

She wasn't in the flannel pajamas she had worn when he shared the bed with her the first night. No, her current choice of sleeping garment was far more alluring. She wore a silky blue night gown with spaghetti straps, one of which had already slipped off her shoulder. The night gown came to just below her knees and clung to her curves in all the right places.

When his eyes returned to her face, she was staring at him, with a smile. "You're pretty attractive yourself, your majesty," she said in a teasing tone.

"I'm no king tonight, Precious. Tonight I am your slave." He leaned over and kissed her again. His lips caressed hers softly and tenderly, pouring all the emotions he felt into the kiss. One hand supported his weight while the other slowly rubbed down her arm.

Sarah shivered in delightful anticipation as his fingers ghosted over her skin. Every touch made her feel warm and feverish and she desperately wanted more.

"Jareth," she whispered his name when his lips left hers and began kissing along her jaw and neck.

"Yes, love?" He asked as he licked her ear.

"Please."

"Please, what?" He smirked as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"I need to feel more of you." She responded as she reached for him.

Jareth leaned over her and kissed her. "Patience, precious girl." He said between kisses. "You'll have all of me soon enough."

Sarah ran her fingers through his wild, soft blonde hair as he kissed down her neck and shoulder. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt his hand brush across her breast. Soon his lips were kissing, licking and sucking the soft flesh not hidden by her night gown. Using her hands, she tried to guide his mouth lower, but he wouldn't be rushed.

Jareth took his time, exploring every inch of her flesh with his hands and lips. Slowly he pushed the second strap from her shoulder and kissed it like he had the other, then his hands moved to pull the silky fabric down, revealing her breasts. Sarah moaned softly when his fingers massaged them softly, his thumbs brushing over her nipples.

"So beautiful, my Sarah." He whispered in her ear before he kissed and nipped his way down her neck and shoulder. Slowly he made his way down to her chest. He explored every inch of her delicate skin. He teased and caressed her breasts with his hands as his lips explored the valley between them.

Saeah arched her back, moaning softly as he took her hard nipple between his lips, sucking gently. "Jareth."

Grinning, he continued to lavish her breast with attention and soon moved on to the other one, giving it the same loving care.

Moaning, Sarah was in a blissful state of euphoria. Every kiss, lick, scare of his teeth and touch excited her more. When she couldn't take it anymore, she pushed him away and sat up. Before Jareth could ask if she was alright, she pushed him back on the bed and straddled him. She kissed him as she ground her hips against him, her hands exploring his body as his had done to hers.

Jareth kissed her back, his hands grabbing her ass. He groaned as she rotated her hips creating a delicious friction between them.

"Sarah." He moaned her name as she bit his shoulder and continued kissing her way down his chest. She kissed her way across his chest, giving his nipples a playful nip as she went, earning a deep growl from his throat.

Needing to be unencumbered by clothing, with a flick of his wrist their clothes vanished, and he relished the feel of her bare flesh against his own.

"I better get that night gown back, Goblin King," she warned. "It's not easy to find comfortable nighties."

"You can have as many as you want, love." He responded as he kissed her roughly. "You can have anything you want. All you need do is ask and it shall be yours. I'll fill your closet with nightgowns."

Sarah reached between them, and took him in her hand, causing Jareth to groan as she stroked him. "I want this." She smiled and kissed down his chest once more. She kissed a trail down his body as her hand stroked him firmly.

Jareth could only close his eyes in pleasure, his hands gripping the sheets, as she took him into her mouth. She worked her mouth over him slowly, her tongue caressing every inch of him. Pulling back, she kissed and nibbled on the tip softly before licking his shaft up and down. She made sure to lavish his cock the way he had done to her breasts, leaving no spot untouched. Her hand fondled his sac and she suckled them briefly before taking him in her mouth again.

Jareth's hands tangled themselves in her dark locks.

It had been a long time since a woman had pleasured him like this, especially without him asking for it. When she said she wanted him, he thought she wanted him to pleasure her and he fully intended to do just that.

But no, Sarah wasn't content to just lay there. She intended to give as good as she got. He was delightfully surprised.

Feeling himself getting too close, Jareth pushed her head away and pulled her up beside him. "Enough of that for now, naughty Sarah." he smiled as he kissed her, his hands rubbing down her body.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, as she kissed him back, her tongue licking his lips. She moaned in his mouth when one of his long slender digits slid into her damp heat.

He felt his erection twitch with excitement at how excited she was for him. Wasting no time, he found her little bundle of nerves and began stroking it firmly.

Sarah tried to pull away when he began stimulating her clit, but Jareth continued kissing her and held her in place with his other arm. It was almost intoxicating.

His lips moved over hers, his tongue dancing with hers, as his hand continued working between her thighs. She groaned louder, her legs squeezing at the delicious friction.

The sound of her voice was urging him on and he couldn't wait to hear her scream his name. When she jerked her hips away and her leg began to shake, he knew she was close. He held her still with one hand, his leg pinning her legs in position as he rubbed harder.

"Jareth..." she moaned his name as she turned away from him slightly. Her breathing was ragged and uneven and her brow slight sweaty.

Grinning wickedly, he watched her approach her climax and as her whole body shuddered when she hit her peak. He let her ride out her orgasm, his fingers working between her thighs. When her legs relaxed, He pulled his hand away and brought his fingers to his lips and licked them, tasting her release. She was sweet and he longed to taste more of her, but Sarah had other plans.

Her heart was throbbing and her head felt light. She couldn't remember the last time she had such a wonderful orgasm.

As she tried to calm her breathing, the thought crossed her mind that she was a fool for turning him down when he offered to go to her apartment after dinner.

She may have missed her chance to know her king in the most intimate way before, but that was over now. Even if she only got to be with him this one night, she would have no regrets.

Sarah pushed Jareth back once more and settled over him. Using her hand, she positioned him between her wet folds. She moved her hips back and forth, rubbing his member against her clit.

"Sarah." Jareth moaned her named as he reached up and caressed her breasts with both hands.

Lifting her hips, Sarah slid his cock inside, sheathing him fully inside her with one quick thrust. She sat there, not moving for a moment, just enjoying the feel of him deep inside.

Jareth sat up slightly, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Oh how I've dreamt of this moment, my beautiful Sarah, my Champion." He thrust his hips upward causing her to cry out as he hit that spot that would drive her crazy.

Leaning forward, Sarah kissed him as she began moving her hips back and forth, slowly riding him. Jareth thrust upward to meet her, their rhythm in perfect sync with one another as they continued to kiss. When she sat up , breaking the kiss, Jareth laid back and let her take control. Sarah leaned back, her hands resting on his knees as she rode him harder and faster.

She could feel her second climax nearing and exhaustion beginning to take over. It had been a long time since she had sex, and it certainly wasn't any where near this amazing.

"Jareth..." she panted his name as she tried to force herself to keep going, but her muscles were giving out. Sarah leaned forward, practically falling on his chest, and continued to rotate her hips.

Jareth kissed her forehead and grabbed her hips, holding them in place above him. Before she could protest, he started thrusting his hips upward, slamming in to her again and again, causing her to cry out in pleasure each time he did. He could feel his own climax nearing and quickened his pace in hopes of bringing her with him.

Soon Sarah called out his name in ecstasy as she had her second orgasm of the night.

Jareth rolled them over and continued slamming into her, panting her name, rotating his hips as he did in order the get the friction he needed for his own release.

Harder and harder he thrust into her until his own orgasm hit him like a brick wall, his body shuddering it's release as he collapsed on top of Sarah. He forced himself to roll to the side so he didn't crush her.

Laying flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. Both were breathing heavily and cover in sweat, but they both felt absolutely amazing.

Sarah moved closer and kissed his chest before laying her head there. "That was..."

"Phenomenal." Jareth suggested tiredly.

"Yeah. That's a good word for it." She answered as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she felt sleep threatening to consume her. "Jareth, if I don't get to say it later..."

"Shhhh," Jareth interrupted as he held her close. He turned onto his side then tucked her in next to him but facing away so he could rest his chin on her shoulder and wrap himself around her reverently, as if sheltering her.

"I'm not going anywhere. I shall be here when you wake in the morning. We can talk all you wish then, love."

He kissed the top of her head and rubbed soothing circles on her belly, kissing her shoulder. "Rest now, Precious."

The both closed their eyes and soon drifted off to sleep, happy and at peace in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter 17

Sarah woke to find herself wrapped securely in Jareth's arms. Her head was resting in his bare chest. She smiled remembering the events of the previous night, then glanced over at the clock and saw it was 6am.

Everyone had agreed to wait until 8am for breakfast and gift opening right afterwards. The children weren't happy about it, but there wasn't much they could do about it.

Snuggling closer, Sarah rubbed her hand over his chest, as she admired his sleeping face. His mouth twitched.

"Are you really asleep?" She asked as she sat up, pulling the sheet around her to cover her bare chest.

Smirking, Jareth opened one eye. "Well I was until someone started caressing my chest."

"So doing anything when you're asleep is going to be impossible isn't it?"

Jareth opened his other eye and sat up, stretching. "At first, perhaps. But if we shared a bed for a time I would grow used to your presense and I would probably only wake if you left my side." He reach out and pulled her in, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soundly.

"So this is going to be a regular occurrence? You're not leaving once our agreement is over?" Sarah asked as she hugged him tightly.

"Only if you want me to leave." He kissed her forehead as he held her. "I told you when this all started, I wanted the chance to earn a place at your side. I'll be here as long as you'll allow me."

Jareth laid his head on top of hers and one hand played with her hair. "Are you saying you wish for me to be your real boyfriend?"

Sarah pulled away just enough so she could look him in the eyes. Cupping his chin, she smiled. "Yes, I'm not sure things will work out between us, but I want to at least try." She kissed him softly and laid her head in his shoulder as she snuggled into his arms once more.

"I can't begin to tell you how happy I am to hear that." Jareth grinned as his hands began to roam her naked body looking for ticklish spots.

"Hmm, Jareth, we have to get up soon. We're expected for breakfast and gifts." She wiggled to avoid his searching fingers.

Jareth dropped his hands away from her, looking comically annoyed. "Fine." He tossed the covers off of them and lifted her into his arms. "Ohhh, then perhaps we should take a shower." He wiggled his brow at her deviously, making her laugh.

"A nice," he paused to kiss her between words, "long," each kiss getting longer and more passionate than the last, "hot," his hand tangled itself in her hair. "Shower. " He finished as he carried her into the bathroom.

Jareth sat her down and reached into the stall, turning on the water to warm it then turned back to her.

"You look beautiful this morning. Luminescent."

" Thanks to you, " Sarah answered."You were very thorough."

"I never leave a task undone. I fully commit to making certain anything I take on is done until all parties are satisfied."

He tugged her close. "And I enjoy doing it." he said with a sexy growl.

With a kiss he led her into the shower and closed the glass door behind them.

Sarah sighed as the warm spray began to rain down upon her, relaxing her muscles.

She wasn't sore exactly but it *had* been a while since had sex, and sex with Jareth has been rather vigorous.

" Mmmm," She reached up and smoothed her wet hair.

Meanwhile Jareth had grabbed a sponge and lathered it with soap. He returned to stand behind Sarah and began running the sponge over her back. "Here let me wash you."

The sight of her naked and wet was arousing, and his semi hard cock rubbing against her lovely ass was making it worse.

"Is that a scrub brush or are you just happy to see me? " Sarah teased. She reached behind her. "Not a scrub brush."

She grasped him and gave him a couple of slow pumps.

Jareth groaned in her ear. "You keep doing that we'll never make it to breakfast. We'll stay here all day while I pleasure you until you can't walk."

Sarah let go and turned to look at him. "Well, we can't get out of it, but no one says this hot shower can't get even hotter."

Jareth kissed her hard and deep. "I like the way you think, love. Lean against the wall."

She did, and he knelt in front of her. He started with the sponge, gently cleaning her arms and legs, then shifting to her torso. He circled her breasts, paying special attention to her nipples. Slowly he made more circles over her abdomen.

"Spread your legs, sweetling." He said, not taking his eyes from her face.

He caressed her sex with the sponge, watching her head tip back. After a few minutes he sat the sponge down a leaned in, kissing her nether lips, and lifting one leg over his shoulder for better access.

A swipe of his tongue made her tremble.

He paused and spoke. "I was correct. I knew you would taste like this. So sweet, so perfect. Like a ripe, juicy peach."

He proceeded to use his lips and tongue to bring her to release, as she moaned his name and held onto his head.

By then he was rock hard, watching her come had more than done the trick. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hang on to me."

She opened her eyes. "Just fuck me. Hard." she put her arms around his neck and her forehead against his.

He positioned himself at her entrance and slid inside.

"Ohhh fuck... Jareth..." he filled her perfectly.

Jareth began to move., holding her in place with his weight. As he continued to pump his hips, her behind slapped against the tile and the sound helped to fuel his efforts.

Sarah felt her orgasm building as their frenetic coupling quickened. He took a hand from her hip and cupped her chin, gently but firmly forcing her to look into his eyes. The dark desire in his eyes exciting her to her core.

"Look at me, Sarah. I want you to be looking at me when I come inside you. I want to see your eyes when you let go."

Sarah let out a small whine as he held her in place.

She hated to admit it, but the slightly dominating way he commanded her made her even hotter, and quickened her release in coming.

Jareth felt her body clenching, her muscles working faster. She was close. He shifted his angle to find that place inside he knew would bring her over the edge.

She cried out as the orgasm began, waves of pleasure washing over her. But she never closed her eyes even as her eyelids threatened to. She forced them to stay open and he saw everything, every shred of raw passion in her eyes. And a minute later his expression changed from determination to pleasure as they rolled up slightly and his hips jerked hard against her. He moaned her name, she knew he was spilling deep into her body.

Jareth's muscles twitched as he came, and he struggled a bit to support them both, but the incredible rush as his release swept through was worth the effort.

As he relaxed and slowed, they eventually slid to the floor of the shower, him on his knees as she slipped away from him and ended up on her ass, legs spread. He used what energy he had to make sure her landing was a soft one.

Jareth shifted to sit beside her, the shower still pouring down over them.

He leaned against the side and Sarah straddled him.

She said nothing but hugged and held him close for several minutes as they recovered.

"Damn, woman. You'll be the death of me and I'll enjoy every minute of it." He finally said. He kissed her shoulder.

She giggled. "The feeling is mutual. You got a little demanding there."

He grinned. "Yes...I can be. I apologize if it was too much."

"Not at all... As long as I get to reciprocate." She answered.

He laughed and kissed her. "I'm okay with that. I do enjoy such games. Keeps things interesting. I well imagine you are quite the demanding dominant as well. We are well matched."

"I've been known to be. It's always the quiet ones they say."

"Speaking of commanding.." Jareth pushed himself off the tiles and up, pulling her up with him. "I do believe we best get clean, and dressed. It's getting close to breakfast time."

Sarah picked up the sponge. "Alright. Let's finish up and get going. I'll wash your back." She began to rub him with it. . " besides, I'm starving."

"As you wish." He turned to face away from her and closed his eyes to enjoy her touch.

After a *very* refreshing shower, they dressed, both opting for slacks and Christmas sweaters, and held hands as they walked to the Christmas breakfast.

Sarah couldn't stop looking at him as they chatted and teased.

Jareth couldn't stop smiling. He hadn't felt such inner happiness and peace in a long time. Maybe he never had. But he was overjoyed that he had been the one to put the new light in her eyes.

That she had come to him in the night, kissed him, pulled him up to come with her to her bed had been a temporary shock, but he had gotten over it fast.

It had been amazing to touch her, explore her, give her pleasure and have her enthusiastically return the favor. She was everything he had ever dreamed of and so much more.

They arrived a little after 8 and most people were already sitting down with filled plates.

Sarah got them both a plate, handing one to Jareth with a grin. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving this morning."

He moved close to whisper in her ear. "I am, both for food and for more of you. The more I have of you the more voracious you make me." He purred. He gave her earlobe a flick with his tongue.

Sarah tingled all over. "Naughty king."

"Could you two move please?" One of Sarah's cousins had also arrived late and was standing behind them asked impatiently.

"Sorry." Jareth and Sarah said together. They proceeded to fill their plates with food and join Minnie and Gordon at their table.

"Merry Christmas you two lovebirds." Minnie said as they sat down. "I see ya made up. Good thing. You look happy."

"Oh, I am ecstatic I assure you." Jareth winked at the older woman. He had grown quite fond of her.

Minnie elbowed he nephew. "Be polite, Gordie."

"Merry Christmas." Gordon mumbled around his food.

Not even Gordon could ruin Sarah's mood. "Merry Christmas." She answered, for once feeling genuine sentiment towards him.

She saw movement out of the corner over her eye and turned to see Toby waving from the table he shared with his parents and a couple of other relatives. "Jay, Sarah! Merry Christmas!" He yelled. Which got a tap on his arm from his father.

Sarah knew her dad was telling Toby not to yell across the room.

"Merry Christmas Toby!" Sarah yelled back, laughing, and getting the same look Toby got from her father across the room.

She couldn't help it. She felt happy. Lighter, somehow.

_It's amazing what happens when you stop holding everyone at arms length all the time. _She thought.

She had Jareth to thank for that, even if they didn't work out in the end.

Once again he taught her something she needed to learn about herself. She'd closed herself off far too much, for far too long.

After breakfast they gathered in the main room of the lodge around the giant tree where all the presents had been placed. Everyone was urged to only bring a limited number to the gathering and no big gifts, leaving the rest at home for later, being as space was limited not only in the lodge, but in luggage.

So Sarah had bought gift certificates for her father and Karen for their favorite restaurant, and a handheld game for Toby, figuring he could play it on the way home. His parents gave him a few game cartridges for it, and a new sweater, but he had a pile of presents waiting at home to open as well.

She had gotten Jareth a silky purple robe and slippers set thinking it was both generic yet mildly intimate which people might expect a couple to buy for each other.

Her father played Santa passing out presents, eventually Sarah ended up with 4 small packages in her lap. Jareth ended up with 3. She recognized her store wrapped gift and knew the other elegantly wrapped box was from her parents as Karen was nothing if not gracious.

No person would go without a gift at her Christmas gathering.

The third was flat, haphazardly wrapped, and in a child's handwriting said "To my new friend Jay" written on it. Toby, obviously.

They began unwrapping as a family. Sarah recieved a pretty silk scarf from her father Sarah knew Karen picked out, an antique book of poetry from Karen, and a brightly colored bracelet from Toby.

The last package was far too fancy to be from anyone but Jareth. It's wrapping fine paper embossed with velvet. Unwrapped, the box was highly polished mahogany, not cardboard. "Oh Jar..Jay. This box is..."

"Open it."

Inside was an emerald necklace on the most delicate silver chain she had ever seen. She knew it was not something he bought. It was something he *made.*

"It's beautiful."

He took it from her and removed the necklace. "Turn 'round, love."

She did and he placed it around her neck. It pulsed slightly against her skin.

"It's attuned to you. You can never lose it."

"Oh. I don't know what to say...thank you."

"A kiss will do." He said, teasing.

She did as he asked.

After, Sarah was done, he opened his gifts.

Karen had bought him a pair of cufflinks, plain gold, but nice. He thanked Karen with a kiss on the cheek and a handshake for Robert.

He loved the robe and slippers from Sarah and thanked her with several sweet kisses until there was an "eww" from Toby, who had come over to thank Sarah for the game.

"Just in time, Toby." Jareth said. "I was about to open your gift."

Toby plopped between him and Sarah. "It's not that great. I had to go to the gift shop here, but...I wanted to say thanks and say I'm glad you're here. I bought it myself from my allowance money."

Jareth tore off the wrapping and began to chuckle. "It's fantastic! Thank you!" He pulled Toby in for a hug.

Inside the flat box that he handed to Sarah was a Christmas tie. It was green and red and had Santa on it, driving his sleigh hauled around by his reindeer, a sack of presents in it with elves all around hanging on. It had glitter and "Ho ho ho" scrawled across it.

Sarah and Jareth's eyes met over Toby's head in amusement.

"Wow Toby, that's a really festive tie! Maybe Jay can wear it later for the final dinner!"

"You know I will." Jareth said. And he would.

Once the presents were unwrapped, the children went off to play, giving the adults free time until that night, where they would have a final, informal meal together before leaving the next day.

Despite arguments from his parents, Toby insisted on spending the day with Sarah and Jay. Sarah started to tell Karen it was alright, but Jareth spoke up first. "It's fine. Toby is welcome to hang out with us until dinner. I know Sarah treasures her time with the lad, and I've enjoyed spending time with him as well."

Karen looked at the three with suspicion, but finally gave in. "Very well. Just don't annoy them, Toby."

Smiling, Toby grabbed Sarah and Jareth's hands and walked outside with them. "What are we gonna do?" He asked, excited.

Jareth stopped, which led to Toby being jerked to a hault and Sarah after him. "What is it?" Sarah questioned.

Pointing, Jareth brought her attention to the shuttle being loaded by a very distraught and frazzled Irene. "Looks like her new cabin may have been haunted as well." He smirked.

"But the first one wasn't haunted." Toby argued. "Nothing has happened since mom, dad and I took it."

"Ah but you and your parents haven't upset the goblins." Jareth told him.

"Or their King." Sarah added. She knew Jareth sent them after Irene the previous night.

"So wait, the goblins caused all the trouble?" Toby was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, but that is between us." Sarah stated. "Now what shall we do today?"

"Well we could build more snowmen, anothersnowball fight, perhaps a litle skiing." Jareth said as they walked towards the cabin.

"I don't ski!" Toby let go of Jareth's hand.

"I know that, Toby. I'm offering one last time to teach you. Perhaps even work a little magic if you'd like."

"Magic?" Toby's eyes lit up.

"Yes," he chuckled. "The slopes look rather empty today. I believe I can get away with using a little magic to help you ski, and perhaps even have the goblins accompany us."

"That might be a bit much, Jareth. We can't have others seeing the goblins." Sarah pointed out.

Summoning a crystal to his hand, Jareth juggled it back and forth. "Not to worry, Precious. No one will see the through my illusion."

He tossed the crystal up and it exploded, showering them with silver glitter. "Now no one will see us or the goblins." He held his hand out to both. "Shall we get started?"

"Are you going to poof us to the top every time?" Sarah questioned.

"It is faster than the lift." Jareth stated, seeming a little confused.

"I'd prefer if we took the lift at least part of the time."

Shrugging, Jareth took her hand. "Very well."

He walked with them to the lift and Toby insisted that he was big enough to ride alone. So he got on first, and they followed right behind.

As the lift carried them up, Sarah gave Jareth's hand a gentle squeeze and leaned against him. "See, much better than poofing there." She teased.

"Yes, it is." He agreed as he caressed her cheek. "If you wanted to be alone with me, you simply had to say so, precious."

Sarah looked up smiling. "I wanted to spend time with Toby too, so this works out. We can be alone for a few minutes and then spend time with him." Sarah's hand caressed his thigh as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Oh you cruel thing." He kissed her soundly. "You intend to torment me all day don't you."

"No more than you torment me." Sarah kissed him again, her hand rubbing up his leg.

Toby rode the lift to the top of the small mountain, completely oblivious to the fact that his sister was making out with the Goblin King in the lift behind him.

When they reached the top, they reluctantly parted and climbed out. Toby looked around, but saw no one. "Are we really the only ones out here?"

"Yes, my magic should keep the others away from this area. They will ski elsewhere or decide to go back to their cabin, and no one will even sees us here."

Sarah gave his hand a gentle squeeze. She knew he was doing all of that for Toby's benefit. "So are you going to magic up some skiing equipment since we didn't rent any?"

"Of course, love." He tossed a crystal in front of them and 3 sets of gear appeared. "Now Toby, first thing you need to know is the proper way to put on your gear."

Sarah watched as he helped her brother put on his skis and began teaching him the importance of balance and center of gravity.

While she put her own gear on, she noticed a small goblin sitting by her, grinning. "Oh, hello."

"Hi Lady!" He waved excitedly. "Can we skis?"

"Sure, Jareth said his magic will keep us hidden."

Suddenly a dozen goblins appeared by the king, clamoring for a chance to fling themselves down the hill. With a resigned sigh he tossed another crystal and they all had their own tiny skis.

The three watched as the goblins hurried to ski down the slope. The first few tumbled head over heels and rolled down the slope. One slammed into a tree, causing Sarah to cry out.

"And those, Toby, are perfect examples of what not to do." Jareth said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fear not, Precious. Dritz is fine. Its damn near impossible to harm a goblin. I've tried."

Jareth proceeded to continue instructing Toby for the next few hours. Toby was a fast learner and soon he was making his way down the slope with Sarah and Jareth. He fell a few times, as was to be expected, but he did avoid all trees.

By the time they stopped for lunch and to warm their bodies, Toby was feeling good about himself and Jareth was proud of his pupil.

The goblins, meanwhile had managed to knock down a couple trees and knock themselves unconscious once or twice, but they were having a blast.

Jareth and Sarah's favorite part of the whole excursion, of course, were the lift rides. Each trip up the mountain had him wanting Sarah more and more. The kissing, touching and teasing only fueling thier mutual desire.

He knew lunch time promised to be extremely delectable, as they made thier way back to the distant buildings.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

They walked Toby back to the cabin he shared with his parents, and Toby insisted they come in so he could tell his parents all about learning to ski.

He was feeling very proud of himself. As were his parents and Sarah and Jareth.

Karen had a peanut butter sandwich waiting for him and steered him toward spending time with the other children after he ate, suggesting he could show off his skiing skills. The boy was reluctant at first, but Robert stepped in and explained to him that he and his mother would be there and would also like to see him ski. So he agreed and hugged Sarah and Jareth goodbye.

"You've been so sweet to him." Sarah said as they walked to their cabin. "We all appreciate it. Especially me. I'll have to find a way to reward you."

Jareths hand on her waist tightened and he pulled her closer. "Mmmm...I have a thought. Perhaps a bite to eat, and we...crawl back into bed."

"You sleepy?"

He gave her a devilish grin. "Not in the least."

Sarah laughed."Ahh I see. I must admit that's tempting. I'm not really tired either. You can work at convincing me."

They had reached the door. He opened it and pulled her inside, closing and locking it.

Immediately he began taking off her coat, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. Once their coats were off he lefted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

" Convinced yet?" he asked when they paused for breath.

She nipped at his lips and trailed down his chin to his neck, placing small kisses here and there.

"Yes.. :kiss: I'm most :kiss: definitely convinced."

He kissed her again, and she felt herself being carried into the bedroom.

Setting her down in front of the bed, Jareth used his magic to quickly remove their clothes. Sarah moaned softly as she felt his already hard erection press against her stomach.

"Someone's excited," she teased as she ran her hands down his back.

"How could I be anything but excited?" He asked before kissing her roughly. "You've been teasing me mercilessly all morning."

Sarah gasped in surprised pleasure when he pinched her nipples. "I wasn't the only one teasing." She commented.

"True." He stated as he kissed down her neck. "No more teasing. I need you."

Placing his himself between her legs, he slid his hard shaft between the folds of her sex, rubbing her clit. He groaned at how ready she already was for him.

"Jareth." She purred his name as he took her left breast into his mouth. Her hands ran through his hair as she bucked her hips against him. "I need you inside, now."

Jareth turned her to face the bed and pushed her forward, her hands landing on the soft matress. He grabbed her hips and positioned himself behind her. In one smooth motion, he sheathed himself deep inside her.

"Sarah." Her name came out as a growl.

Leaning her head against the matress, she moaned as he started to move. The friction between them was delicious and she wanted more. She urged him to move faster and gripped the sheets in her hands when he complied.

Jareth thrust into her over and over, going as deep as he could. Leaning over her, his hands cupped and massaged her breasts as he kissed her shoulder. "My precious Sarah, " He rotated his hips slightly and continued thrusting, her moans driving him closer to his own release.

"Jareth...damn..." she began chanting his name as her body grew warm and tingled with pleasure.

One of his hands reached down and found her little bundle of nerves and massaged it firmly. "Come for me Sarah." he whispered as he continued slamming into her.

Her moans grew louder and her muscles began to tense as she approached her peak. When her body shuddered around him and she screamed his name, he knew she had climaxed. He pulled away and rolled her over then slid back into her, thrusting hard and fast as he sought his own release. Leaning down he kissed her roughly, his tongue pushing into her mouth, she gladly gave him entry and returned the kiss.

Sarah wrapped her arms and legs around him, her hips lifting up to meet his thrusts. She raked her nails up and down his back leaving angry red marks as he continued thrusting.

Before long, Jareth reached his own climax and thrust into her one final time and stayed deep inside her as a wave a complete bliss washed over him. He collapsed on top of her, but did his best not to crush her.

A fine layer of sweat covered their bodies and their breathing was ragged. Kissing her gently, Jareth relucantly moved away and lay next to her. She turned to be face to face and they just held each other.

After a few minutes, a wave of his hand was all it took to clean them both."See what happens when you're an insufferable tease?" He said with a lazy, satisfied smile.

"Hmmm, I do," she laughed. "I guess I should tease you a lot more often."

He chuckled and kissed her soundly. "Naughty little minx."

He held her close, his eyes closed as they both relaxed and calmed their breathing. "Remember I said I wasn't really tired?"

"Same love." He kissed her forehead. "Rest. I'll ravish you more later."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" She asked jokingly.

"Oh most definately a promise," he grinned. "Now hush, Precious. I need a nap."

A couple of hours later, Jareth and Sarah still laid in bed together, both feeling quite content. Hunger had prompted Jareth to conjure up a small bowl of grapes, which they fed each other.

Sarah snuggled against his chest as she chewed a grape, her hand wrapped around his waist. "Jareth."

"Hmm?"

"How is this going to work? With us I mean." She sat up enough to face him. "Our worlds are very different."

Taking her hand in his, his brought it to his lips. "Not where it really matters." He kissed her palm and wrist. "We can be a normal couple. It will take some adjusting on both parts, but it can be done. You go to work. I'll run my Kingdom and we can go on dates and take turns visiting each other."

"Kind of hard for me to visit you without help." Sarah commented.

"Easily corrected, love." With the flick of his wrist he summoned a crystal. "This can allow you to visit when ever you wish. If you'd like I can make this into a more practical item for you, so you can keep it with you."

"That would be nice." She said as she took the crystal from him. "This is kinda hard to hide in my purse."

He laughed. "Good point," he touched it and it changed form in her hand. He picked up the silver bracelet and fastened it around her wrist. "Better?" He asked as he kissed along her arm to her elbow.

Sarah held her arm up an examined the bracelet. It was silver with several small charms. One was a tiny version of his pendant. Another was a barn owl. There was also a peach, a crystal ball, and a snowflake.

"Its beautiful, but why a snowflake?" She questioned. "It doesn't quite fit with the rest of the theme."

"Ah, but it does." He sat up and pulled her onto his lap. Taking her hand in his he ran his fingers over the charms. "The owl represents me as it is my prefered animal form. The pendant represents the Labyrinth. It's the symbol of my Kingdom. The peach is..."

"What you used to drug me?" Sarah teased.

"Reminder of a fond memory." He chuckled as he kissed her temple. "Our first dance."

"The crystal to represent your magic?"

"No that is the crystal I gave you a moment ago. It's the item that contains the magic you need to visit my Kingdom." He touched the snowflake charm and smiled softly. "This one is very important. It represents this weekend, the winter holiday that brought us together at last."

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her nose against his. "Surprised you didn't put a newspaper." She stated before kissing him.

"Newspaper?" He tilted his head in confusion. "I fail to see the relevance of that."

"For the ad I put in the paper that led to you being here." She grinned. "I asked for a fake boyfriend and I got something even better."

Jareth kissed her tenderly as his thumb brushed against her bracelet and added a tiny newspaper charm. "Best Christmas ever." He said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"So tell me how this thing works." Sarah said as she pulled away from him and stood up.

Jareth leaned back and let his eyes take in her naked body. "If you are planning to test it, might I suggest some clothes?"

"I'm not going to end up in the bog am I?" Sarah asked, only halfway serious.

"Oh Great Goddess no. I would never send you there."

"You already did!"

"No, I sent Hogwort. Not my fault you fell down the trap door too." Jareth grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So where does this send me?" Sarah asked as she grabbed her shirt off the floor. "Wait, let me guess, your bed?"

"Not a bad idea." He smirked. "That would be perfect." He said as he stood and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll know the minute you arrive, so I could quickly join you there."

Leaning back against him, she laughed. "You are hopeless."

"I could have you appear wherever I am." He suggested as he kissed her neck. "That could be enjoyable."

"How so?"

"I could be taking a bath and suddenly you're in the tub with me." He grinned.

"How about you let me pick the location. I don't think it would be wise to have me randomly appear beside you in front of your court." Sarah told him as she pulled away and continued to dress.

Jareth waved his hand and was suddenly fully clothed. "Hmmm, true, especially if your wearing very little." He snapped his fingers. "Very well. You'll have a few options to pick from." He wrapped his hands around her wrist, over the bracelet and Sarah felt the bracelet tingle against her skin as he worked his magic. "There, now each charm will lead you to a different location. "

"Which one goes where?"

"I'll leave that for you to discover." He grinned and kissed her again. "Now, I suggest a more satisfying snack before dinner than a few grapes. I'm famished. You exhaust me." He slapped her ass and headed for the kitchen.

Sarah quickly dressed and followed him. She found him eating cheese and crackers. There wasn't a great deal of food but it had come stocked with the basics. She grabbed a bottle of wine, pouring each of them a glass. They didn't want to eat too much since dinner was in a few hours.

"This has been an unexpectedly great holiday. Trust me most of our family gatherings aren't this fun." Sarah said before taking a bite of cracker and a sip of wine.

"I hope I made it more bearable." Jareth answered.

He sliced off a bit of cheese and held it up. "Try this." She opened her mouth and he slid the small piece past her lips. She bit down on tip of his finger and held it between he teeth, sucking it for a moment before letting him pull back.

"Cheeky wench. Keep that up and we'll miss dinner."

"Mmm. Part of me wants to just stay here really." Sarah admitted. "Thank you...for everything. In case I didn't say it."

"You've thanked me quite thoroughly, my sweetling. More cheese?"

Sarah shook her head. "No. How about we finish up here and take a walk, then come back and get ready for dinner? If we can get done there early, we could try out the hot tub tonight before bed. Might as well since we're here."

"That sounds relaxing. Good idea. Let's go for that walk." Jareth agreed.

They finished their snack and cleaned up their small mess, then bundled up and left for a quiet stroll around the resort enjoying the crisp late afternoon air.

After their walk, they left plenty of time to prepare for dinner. It wasn't formal but both wanted to look nice. Sarah wore black velvet slacks and a white silk blouse and Jareth wore dark blue suit, with a button down white dress shirt.

When they got there, everyone was in good spirits, relaxed and happy.

Dinner was a casual affair, with a selection of hearty soups, a salad bar, and sandwich buffet, with ice cream sundae bar for dessert.

They forewent seating arrangements. It was a perfect way for everyone to mingle and socialize without feeling stress now that the official holiday event was over.

Sarah and Jareth were instantly pulled over to sit with Toby and his and Sarah's parents.

"So, Jay, I hope we didn't bore you too much." Robert remarked between courses. "Being a world traveler we much seem pretty average."

"Not at all, Robert. I had a fabulous time. As someone whose life tends to be chaotic, I've relished such a refreshing stretch of normalcy. However, nothing is ever what it seems, even with you Williams'. There were quite a few rather eventful moments."

"Thats true dear." Karen chimed in. "With my sister causing trouble, that crazy karaoke night, and Toby getting lost...it will be a holiday to remember."

"I know I'll never forget it." Sarah said. She had a hold of Jareth's hand under the table, and squeezed it as they exchanged glances and smiles.

"I won't either!" Said Toby, while chewing his sandwich and smiling.

"Toby, don't talk with your mouth full of food." Karen chastised, but with no real power behind it.

Sarah could tell she was exhausted. Her stepmother needed a post holiday vacation.

"Hey Karen, once we get back to the city, why don't I take Toby home with me for a few days? I have until after the new year off. I'll bring him home the day before New Years. I can't get out of the annual New Year's Eve party, but that will give you 4 nights of rest."

The grateful look Karen gave her was a doozy. "Oh sweetie, that's so nice, but you and Jay..."

Jareth spoke up. "We will have plenty of time together. I agree. You've put so much work into this. Both Sarah and I can spend a few days entertaining the boy. I'm off until after the new year as well."

Toby was bouncing with excitement. "Can I mom please please?! "

"Let him go, honey. Sarah takes good care of him. You packed enough clothes for at least 10 days for him. He'll be fine. We can relax alone for a few days. He can open the rest of his presents New Years Eve. " Robert put an arm around his wife and gave her a knowing look. She looked over at him and blushed.

"Okay, you can go," She turned to Toby. "But all the same rules apply. You behave and mind Sarah and Jay or you'll be in trouble when you get home."

Toby was full of promises that he would be the perfect child, but everyone knew better anyway.

Sarah knew he was a good kid but his enthusiasm and desire to be a part of everything tended to override his ability to contain himself at times.

A couple of hours later, Sarah yawned loudly, feigning tiredness.

She loved her family but wanted to snuggle with Jareth in the hot tub. They had yet to try it out, and considering with Toby as Sarah's houseguest alone time would be limited after that night for the week, she wanted to have that night alone.

Sarah and Jareth said their good nights and strolled back to their cabin hand in hand, the light snow creating a, picture perfect moment to remember.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

When they got back to the cabin Sarah went out into the enclosed deck and started to warm the water. She made sure all the blinds were closed windows and doors locked.

They both stripped and put on robes, not bothering with suits.

Jareth grabbed some towels, went outside, got in and waited will Sarah got them wine and two glasses. When she walked out onto the deck, she was treated to the delectable sight of a naked, wet Jareth waiting for her with a sexy grin.

"Set those over here, precious, and remove your robe...slowly. " He growled.

She did as he asked adding a little bump and grind dance, shaking her hips and turning in a circle before stepping down into the steaming water bottle and glasses in hand.

Jareth licked his lips in anticipation. He had already tasted her in all ways, but couldn't wait to do it again. He felt himself start to get excited.

_What a lovely sensual woman, and she is mine. _

The way Jareth looked at her as she stepped into the tub made Sarah's knees shake a little. She slipped and he caught her. "Careful, love," he said as he helped by taking the bottle and glasses from her and setting them on the sid of the tub.

She got settled against his him, his arm around her, her head on his shoulder. He poured them each a glass of wine and handed her one.

"This is wonderful." Sarah sighed and closed her eyes. The tension and stress of the past few days fled as she completely relaxed.

"It is. As relaxed as I am, I could be even more at ease." Jareth hinted.

She laughed. "I bet you could. I'm afraid if I relax further I'll be practically boneless. Then I'll drown."

"Never. I'll always hold you up. And you'll have at least one bone at your service."

"Oh that's awful Jareth." Sarah snickered at his cheesy pun.

He tipped his head back as he laughed. "I know. It was right there, I had to say it."

Sarah moved to straddle him. " I'm still getting used to the idea that the Goblin King I remember is actually here, with me, drinking wine, telling bad jokes, and...you just seem...normal."

"Would you like me to steal you away to my castle, trapped you in my highest tower, and ravish you while cackling like an evil villian? I'm up for playing such games if you like, my love, but handlebar mustaches aren't particularly flattering on me. Honestly, my life albeit chaotic is not so enormously different for yours. I have work to do, papers to sign, meetings to take. Yes I have magic, and I'm not human, per se, but we are far more alike than different."

" All good points." She leaned in and kissed him." Now, no more chit chat."

Kissing him again she took both their glasses of wine and set them to the side. "Now, let's get...more relaxed."

"My pleasure" he purred, and took her mouth in a searing kiss.

His hands were instantly on her damp breasts, tweaking her stiffening peaks as his tongue moved against hers.

"Damn woman." He murmured between kisses." You make me hard."

Sarah reached between them, tracing circles over his stomach as it traveled downward.

When she found what she was looking for, she gave him a squeeze.

" Well now, what do we have here, is it a...present, perhaps? "

"Yes, and certainly not for any ordinary girl, but only for a quite extraordinary woman who knows how to use it properly. Like you." The sensations she was causing made his breath hitch with every stroke.

"I do think, my dear king, you may need a hand, or two, with this little problem." her other hand crept down to join the first. "Or not so little, as the case may be."

His brow rose. "I was going to say..."

"Oh you know I know you're far more. Don't get your ego in a bunch Your Majesty. You're quite kingly in all ways." she teased.

Jareth pulled her closer, nipping the flesh of neck. "Keep taunting me and I may have to punish you, naughty wrench."

Sarah shivered as his sharp teeth scraped her sensitive skin. "Mmmm..." She pushed back and started massaging his erection again, one hand going beneath and doing the same to his balls.

His breath caught again and he leaned back, closing his eyes. "Sarah..."

"Is that making you...nuts?"

One blue eye opened. "Very clever, love. Someone wants to play."

"I want to play all right." She kept moving her hand as she bent her head and gently tugged at one of his nipples with her teeth. "Unfortunately, what I really want to do isn't really possible in this position."

"Oh?" He gave her a sexy smile. "And why is that?"

"Because I can't breathe under water."

"Ohhh you are a vixen. Would you like me to conjure some gills for you?"

Sarah laughed as she pictured that. "I think not. You could...sit on the edge."

"I could. Would you like me to?"

Sarah caressed him a bit more fervently. "Yes, I would." She kicked her moist lips slowly, watching his eyes dilate.

"Whatever my love desires." she released him so he could put his hands on the side bracing his weight and pushed himself up until he was sitting in the warm stones that lined the tub, water streaming over his lithe form, his cock hard. It bobbed and swayed with his movements.

He spread his long legs to accommodate her, and watched as she came closer.

She wrapped her hands around his erect shaft, moving them up and down. She looked up into his eyes and as their gaze held, she took the head of his cock between her lips and slightly sucked.

Her warm mouth wrapped around him was incredible. He groaned as she increased the pressure of the suction and pumped him more firmly.

"Yes. Saaarah...that's it love, suck me...damn it woman...fuck..."

His hips started moving in time with her hand and mouth.

A few minutes more and he regretfully tried to push her back..."Sarah you should stop because if you don't I'll..."

She paused, looking at him. "You'll what? Come? Oh no, Jareth, I'm not stopping. I want to taste you. Let me give you what you gave me. Now lean back and enjoy."

"Sarah...are you sure..not every female wants to...fuck...Gods that's amazing.. " He sighed as her mouth wrapped around him again.

He was practically throbbing, the pleasure was so great.

She stopped again, raising her eyebrow. "I'm not every female, remember? I'm no ordinary girl. I'm a Champion serving her king. Now be quiet and let me finish the...job." she winked and got back to it.

Jareth's body felt like a coiled spring wound tight. He was so very close but also wanted the beautiful tension to continue. He knew it wouldn't be much longer and wanted to relish every second. His hands instinctively wrapped them selves in her hair and it took every once of strength not to pump hard into her mouth.

A familiar pull in his groin caused an involuntary thrust of his hips and he yelled her name as he came. He looked down and watched, enraptured as she drank down his essense, his shaft jerking in her mouth. Her eyes never left his face.

Sarah was surprised at the force of the first burst of his climax that hit her tongue. But it wasn't unpleasant. He tasted slightly salty was all. She swallowed him down. She was happy to make him feel as good as he had her.

As the orgasm passed and he relaxed and softened she gave him on last long suck and let him slide out from between her lips then planted a kiss on the tip.

"Feel better?"She joked as looked up him with a satisfied smile.

Jareth forced himself to sit up. "You could say that. You are certainly...gifted."

She moved aside so he could slip back into the water.

"I hope you aren't too tired." She straddled him again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled her in for a kiss. "Not at all. I'll make a quick recovery, and then, how do humans say it? Rock your world?"

"Mmmm I can hardly wait. I'm most assuredly turned on."

Jareth's hand crept down to cup her, rubbing her clit as they kissed. "I promise you won't go to bed unsatisfied, love. He growled between kisses.

Sarah tingled all over as his fingers worked their magic below.

He stopped and before she could tell him to please continue, she found herself being lifted up and sat on the spot Jareth had previously occupied. He pulled away, moved to where the towels sat and lifted the top one, grabbed something and put the towel back.

He came back to her with his hand behind his back.

"What do you have there?" Sarah asked, curious.

"Oh...just a little something to have a bit of fun with." He answered playfully.

"Should I be worried?

"Sarah, do you trust me? Would I ever hurt you?" He put himself between her spread legs, look her in the eye.

" Yes... I mean yes I trust you, I guess I'm pretty vanilla when it comes to sex."

He chuckled. "Oh I doubt that. Considering you just used that pretty little mouth to pleasure me to completion."

Sarah blushed. "Blow jobs aren't uncommon, Jareth."

"True, but they aren't exactly vanilla either, perhaps vanilla with nuts." Jareth teased.

"Oh geez, Jareth, that's almost as bad as the bone joke. Now what are you hiding?"

His grin grew as he took his hand from behind his back.

Sarah's eyes widened a little. "Is that a vibrator?"

It wasn't one of the huge penis shaped things, but a small crystal cylinder shaped object with rounded ends. She remembered seeing something similar in an adult catalog but it had been silver.

"Yes, yes it is. I promise you'll enjoy it." he picked her hand and laid it on her palm. It started vibrating in her hand, causing her arm to tingle. "I formed it with magic so I can control it that way. Will you let me please you?"

"I've never used one but...okay."

"You won't regret it." He leaned in and kissed her, taking it out of her hand.

He began by making slow circles with it over her chest and shoulders, trailing kisses behind his hand with the vibrator in it.

She shivered against him, finding the warm vibration he was causing was quite pleasurable.

"Jareth..." She sighed and leaned back against the wall behind her.

He grinned and kept going, taking his time, avoiding her most sensitive spots for the time being.

After a few minutes more he cupped one breast, lifting it to his lips and sucking her nipple to harden it, then stroking it with the vibe.

Sarah arched her back. "Oh God..." Her entire body tensed and released.

He stopped and kissed her stiff peak, then moved to her other breast, repeating the process.

She was already aroused but the sensations he was causing were rocketing straight to her core. Her hips moved in small circles involuntarily trying to find relief from the sexual tension building there.

Her movements did not go unnoticed. "Like that do you?" He asked, his voice husky. He wasn't unaffected, already again semi hard and pressing into her thigh.

He stepped back and watched her body undulate as he circled her breasts, moving over her stomach and to her abdomen.

Sarah held her breath, waiting for his hand to go lower, and it did but he avoided her sex, and instead ran it over her thighs, which fell open as her hips bucked.

"Please..." She gasped out as her back arched involuntarily.

"Please...what? Tell me what you want, love."

Her eyes were hooded and full of need when she opened them again. He kissed her lips, and repeated the question. The circles he was making got tighter, getting so very close to where she wanted most.

"I want...I need you to...please, touch me."

His grin grew a bit feral. "Am I not touching you already?" He stroked the vibrator over her lower lips, barely, but it made her gasp.

He kneeled on the bench in the water, bringing his face between her legs. He kissed and licked her belly button and lower to just above her mound.

" Do you want me to touch you...here?"

He put the vibe against her folds, strengthening the intensity slightly. She bucked again, her hand were tangling themselves in his hair, pressing him down.

"Yes...please...I need it. I need to come."

"Ahhh you said the magic words. Who am I to deny such a passionate request?"

He moved down press a kiss to her sex, and slid the crystal between her nether lips, circling her clit with it.

Sarah practically flew off the ledge. The vibrations made her see stars, then he slid two fingers inside, pumping slowly. He paused and looped the arm holding the vibe around her leg and back against her clit so she wouldn't slid off the ledge as he worked her into a frenzy, gasping and grabbing at him, her hips thrusting up and rotating.

"Fuuuck...Jareth!" She cried out as she was pushed up and over the edge. He eyes rolled up into her head, and she panted to catch her breath.

Jareth bent down and licked her as he continued. He wanted to taste her release. She was practically dripping over his fingers as they moved in and out of her.

When it subsided he removed the vibrator and his fingers then tongued the entire length of her core, enjoying the remains of her orgasm.

Sarah relaxing completely, unable to move, her head spun a little.

He kissed his way to her face, but she was barely able to hang on to him he practically devoured her mouth. She was limp.

He helped her sit up, and back into the tub, supporting her weight as they settled back onto the bench.

"Wow." She said, her face against his chest. "Well have to do that more often."

"Oh I'm sure we will. I assure you, we will be doing all sorts of things you will enjoy."

"Oh really?"She sounded skeptical.

He laughed. "Trust me, precious. I promise you'll be perfectully safe and I would never hurt you. Unless your into that sort of thing." He joked.

Sarah raised her head to look at him." Are you into that sort of thing? "

"I am into whatever you like, Sarah. I've lived a very long time and...well, I've tried all sorts of things."

"I hope I don't get to boring for you." Her fingers brushed over his chest.

"Not at all. I have no need for extreme things to be happy, my Sarah. One outgrows such things. At a certain point, all I began to want is a woman to share my life with as lovers and friends. The woman I want is you. We can have a lifetime to explore together, if you wish it. You fascinate, intrigue, and enchant me every minute."

"You are just too good at these sweet nothings, Your Majesty." Sarah answered with a sweet smile.

"I only speak the truth, Sarah." He said, his expression suddenly serious.

Her hand went into the water as he watched. He sighed as it wrapped around his hard length again.

Jareth had been painfully erect since she had come apart at his hand, but tried to ignore it, letting her recover.

"Mmmm, well, we surely need to do something about this." She snuggled close and kissed his neck and shoulder.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked

As she pumped him with her hand.

She kissed him on his chin and jaw, then found his lips with hers. "I have an idea or two."

"Tell me."

She stopped fondling him and stood. She kneeled on the bench and leaned forward, her ass up in the air, her thighs spread slightly. He could see her folds peeking out between. She turned to look at him, eyes wide, biting her lip.

"Will this do?"

He could barely speak. She looked like every males fantasy come true. A sex goddess willingly giving herself to him.

"I think so." he rasped out, his throat tight.

He got behind her. He ran his hands over her back, her glorious ass. He stroked her between her thighs find her soaking wet.

"Please...just make love to me Jareth, I need you inside me." She arched her body so her ass was pushed up and back.

He said no more but placed his throbbing erection at her entrance and with one hard thrust seated himself inside of her.

They both moaned at the pleasure of the joining. Jareth paused to enjoy the feeling of her body wrapped snugly around him before slowly pulling out until he was barely there, then plunging back in hard.

Sarah moaned louder at his second stroke. She closed her eyes and laid her hot flushed face against the cool stone of the wall. She contracted her muscles purposely around his cock, hearing him groan as she did caused her to smile.

"Yeeesss.." she said. She turned to looked at him and winked. "Like that do you?" She teased. Repeating the question he had asked her when he was using the vibrator.

"You know I do, minx." He squeezed her hips and began to piston his hips, building up a good rhythm.

Soon they were both panting hard as their bodies moved together. Jareth leaned over and nibbled the flesh of her smooth back. She gasped out his name as his teeth scraped her skin. "My queen." He said. And he meant it. She was his true equal. He would have no other now.

She bent backwards as far as she could, leveraging her self by pushing on the wall, so that he could reach her neck. "You are so fucking beautiful like this, Sarah. Bent over, my cock deep inside you, your muscles quivering around me. "He growled into her ear.

His words drove her orgasm higher.

He straightened and picked up the crystal beside them. With a devious grin, he ran it down her spine. She gasped. "Oh my God…"

The vibrations ran through her body. She was quickly losing the battle to hold out as long as she could, to extend the pleasure he was giving her.

Jareth slid out suddenly and she felt herself been turned on her backside. He grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders, then re-entered her. "I want to watch your face when you let go."

While he thrust into her, he used the crystal against her clit, rubbing it over and over. "Do it. Sarah. Come." He commanded.

She did. Later she would be happy that Jareth had put a soundproof bubble around the area because she couldn't hold the screams in. Her legs like rubber slipped off of his shoulders, so Jareth pulled her forward and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he kissed her hard, slightly muting her cries.

A moment later, as he drove into her, he began his spiral downward to his release, sighing her name as he held her, his movements becoming irregular and slowing as his spilled deep into her body.

Eventually, slowly, they stilled.

"Fucking hell.." He moaned as he held her close. They just stayed there for a few minutes, hearts racing in time, breathing hard, foreheads pressed together.

After a while Sarah started to get a bit chilly, "Jareth...I think the automatic shut off to the hot tub kicked in"

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. "Cold?"

She nodded not taking her eyes from his.

He reluctantly stepped back, and they got out of the tub. They dried each other off, then he grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her and shrugged his on after.

She just stood there watching him. Her eyes wide.

"What is it, my dearest?"

"I just...I can't believe your here with me. That we just...and wow. I never knew sex could be like that."

"Oh Sarah and this is just the beginning. It only gets better from here." He grabbed the bottle of wine and glasses with one hand and offered the other to her.

She took it gladly. "Let's go to bed." He urged.

She nodded and let him lead her away from the hot tub back into the house, still amazed at how he could make her feel so wonderful. She was on a natural high and prayed the crash to the ground wouldn't ever come.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

The day after Christmas dawned sunny, bright and cold.

Jareth awoke early with Sarah sound asleep in his arms once more. He was able to slide carefully away, and with a kiss on her forehead, was dressed with a wave of his hand.

He bundled up and walked to the main building as the sun was rising, and the workers were putting out a buffet breakfast. With a generous tip he was able to get two large cups of coffee and a plate of fresh pastries before everyone else could file in and get a quick meal before packing and leaving.

He asked around and found out that the shuttle busses would be there at 11am to begin carrying guests down the mountain to their preferred modes home.

They would be on the afternoon train at around 1:15pm.

Sarah was still asleep when he snuck quietly back into the bedroom with the tray.

He changed into a pair of silky pajama pants, perched on the side of the bed, and gently shook her shoulder, then placed a light kiss where his hand had been.

"Sarah love. Time to awaken. We need to pack and say our farewells."

"Mmmmnoosleepy." Sarah mumbled as she snuggled deeper into the blankets.

Jareth chuckled. "Don't make me come in there and tickle you. I know all your tickle spots now, remember?"

One green eye opened and peered groggily at him. "Don't even."

"Then get up and I won't. I come armed with strong coffee and a plate of morning sweets."

Sarah pushed herself up on her elbows. "I never thought of you as a morning person." She answered. "Gimme coffee."

She sat up enough to wrap her hands around the warm cup Jareth handed her.

Taking a sip she moaned in pleasure. "Oh that's good. I think I've overdosed on wine and you. Not that I'm complaining."

Jareth turned to sit beside her, placing the tray between them. "You'll never hear me complain either. I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

"Mmm flattery will get you everywhere, Your Majesty." She grabbed a gooey Danish and took a bite. "Ohhhh cream cheese and blueberries. Oh God this is amazing. It's still warm."

"Perks of getting up early my love. See?" he teased.

"Hey, I'm on vacation. Usually I'm up at 6:30 tops during the week."

Jareth sipped his coffee. "And I'm not a morning person by choice. My days are typically so full an hour or two in the morning is my only free time. I rarely get a vacation."

Sarah finished her pastry. "I guess running a kingdom is pretty labor intensive."

"Please have another."Jareth urged." I brought plenty."

"Man I'm going to gain 10 pounds after this week." Sarah took another one. "Okay that's it."

"I think you've worked it off if you're concerned, but I wouldn't worry. You're beautiful."

"You're sweet, Jareth."

Jareth let out a snort.

"At least someone thinks so. Now finish, we need to shower and pack."

After their breakfast in bed, Jareth swept Sarah out of bed and carried her to the bath. They brushed her teeth while the water was warming then got in after.

Once clean and dressed they packed their belongings and sat them by the door. Jareth made sure to leave the remains of their breakfast on the tray in the kitchen, with a generous tip for the cleaning staff who would attend to getting everything ready for the next guests.

After a last look around, making sure they got everything, Jareth found her standing silently looking out the window a pensive expression on her face.

"What are you thinking about, love." He asked as he put his arms around her.

"This has been the most amazing weekend. I don't want it to end. I want to just stay here forever with you and just...I'm scared. When we get back to the city, the whole world will be there to intrude. Here we are just you and me."

"We will always be you and I, Sarah. We have to not let anything come between us."

He kissed her cheek. "Don't be afraid. I know this is new, but I swear I will never let you go, just hang on to me, believe in me, and we'll make it work."

She nodded. "I'll try. Really I will try. I promise I won't let my hang ups stop this. Again. But it could take time."

"Is that all?" Jareth turned her to face him. "I have all the time in the world. It's only forever, Sarah. I can assure you, forever is far shorter than you think it is. Let's just enjoy each other."

She kissed him then. "I could fall in love with you," she bit her lip, her eyes huge and full of unshed tears.

"I'm counting on it, my Sarah. And I won't give up. You may as well go ahead and do so now." He removed his arms from around her and cupped her face. "As promised when you fall, I will be there to catch you."

They kissed again.

There was a banging on the door that made them jump apart.

"SARAH! JARETH!" Toby bellowed. "MOM SAYS IT'S TIME TO GET LOADED UP!"

"Oh geez." Sarah opened the door. "No need to yell, Tobes. And good morning to you."

"Sorry." Toby said." Why weren't you at breakfast? Hi Jareth! Did you guys pack? What are we going to do this week? I want to go to the movies, and arcade, and maybe we can..." Toby rambled on excitedly.

Sarah looked at Jareth and they both just laughed.

Toby insisted on helping carry suitcases, and they closed the door to the cabin one last time with a long look around and at each other.

Toby was in a rush, already halfway down the path, so Jareth and Sarah hurried to catch up, and they were off to join Robert and Karen as the shuttles began to pull in and load luggage and people for the trek off the mountain, then home.

"Here now." Aunt Minnie approached them. "Not leavin' without saying goodbye Sarah Jean and my new friend Jay." She hugged them both. Jareth kissed her on both cheeks and her eyes sparkled.

She pulled them aside and spoke in a near whisper so no one else could hear. "Now listen. You treat my Sarah right. Don't let that hot Fae blood of yours get the better of ya, gettin' all wily and tricky. Ya can't fool me, Jay. I've seen plenty of yer kind around. I sensed the magic touch ya carry with all that sparkle, the way your tracked that lad in the snow. But it's fine with me as long as ya take care of this girl." She waved her finger at Jareth.

Jareth smiled at her. "I swear it. Miss Minnie. And, I'm sure you are aware, I do not take oaths lightly. Or lie."

He moved his shirt enough so that she could see his amulet. Minnie's eyed bulged a little and she reached out and touched it. "Yes. I do believe I do know that. My Sarah Jean, a chosen one. More than a touch then."

Gordon appeared then to escort her to their bus. "Guess we're leavin'. Ya have a good trip home." Her eyes traveled over Jareth again and she gave Sarah a knowing smile. "Be blessed, my Sarah Jean. You'll be safe with this one. Ya been given a great gift. Cherish it."

She took Gordon's arm as he helped her get in, and with a wave the shuttle pulled away and they were gone.

"What was all that about? Karen asked. She had walked up and caught Minnie's last words.

"Uhh, I don't really know. You know how, superstitious she is." Sarah said hastily. "Here's our shuttle."

The van pulled up and luggage was loaded in, then people.

Sarah watched as the resort disappeared into the distance as they drove away, back to the real world once more.

It would be a holiday they always remembered.

Once they were off the mountain, the train was pulling in as they arrived at the station.

Jareth had mysteriously disappeared for a few moments while the train was letting off passengers and switching tracks but was there to step up behind Sarah.

They were led back to the private compartments, and the usher opened a large compartment.

"Wait." Jareth held Sarah back and her parents with Toby entered. Robert turned. "Coming?"

"I was able to acquire a second compartment further down for Sarah and myself, so we would be less crowded." Jareth said.

"Can I.." Toby started to ask.

"No." Karen gave Sarah a knowing smile. "You'll be with them for the next 4 days, Toby. Let them have some time alone. You two enjoy your trip." She winked at them and closed the door behind her.

Jareth guided Sarah to follow the attendant a few compartments down. The door was opened and Jareth thanked the man with a generous tip then gave Sarah a gentle push inside and closed and latched the door behind them.

"Why..." Sarah started to ask.

"Shhhh. No more questions. We have 3 to 4 hours alone. Let us enjoy it. I've put a small sound barrier to assure privacy." He, pulled down the shades as he explained.

Sarah's eyebrow rose. "What nefarious activities are you planning, Goblin King?"

His glamor dropped, and he fill the room with his presence. "I plan to ravish you thoroughly right on this train, my dear. For it may be our last chance for a few days. So just plan on removing your clothes and enjoying the ride."

He pulled her against his body, and his hands began to wander. "Is that acceptable?"

Sarah let her hands wander too. "Oh yes, my king of the double entendre, it most certainly is. But I'm not the only one getting ravished, then."

Jareth kissed her. "Then let's get naked." He grinned and let go of her long enough to shrug off his jacket.

Sarah laughed as they gave in to their desire.

The passion began to take over, and the train taking them home rolled on.

Once his jacket hit the floor, Sarah began giggling uncontrollably. "Why are you wearing that?" She asked through her laughter.

Looking down, Jareth realized she meant his tie. It was the one Toby had gotten for him. "Oh," he chuckled. "I forgot to wear it to dinner last night. I figured I'd wear it for Toby's sake today, that was before I arranged for us to have our own cabin."

"I see." Sarah grinned as she grabbed the tie. "Well, I'm sure Toby will be thrilled, but right now..." she used the tie to pull him to her for a tender kiss. "It has to go." She said firmly when the kiss ended.

"What's the matter, love, too festive for you?" He teased.

"No way I can take you seriously with that on," she laughed.

Unclipping the tie, Jareth tossed it on his jacket. "I would argue that it could be useful, but sadly its a clip on, so I can't use it to...tie you up." He stated with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her.

Sarah shook her head. "That pun was bad, but I've heard worse." She kissed him soundly as he lifted her into his arms.

The train started moving, causing Jareth to fall back onto the large seat with Sarah on his lap. "I'm certain our trip is going to be very pleasant." He whispered as he nibbled on her ear. "We know how to fall into a perfect rhythm."

"Jareth."

"Yes, Precious?"

"Shut up." She kissed him before he could argue and her hands started unbuttoning his shirt.

Before long their clothes were scattered on the floor of the small compartment and Sarah was on Jareth's lap, kissing him passionately as she rode him. The rhythmic rocking motion of the train made their lovemaking all the more exhilarating. Sarah rocked back and forth, the click clack of the wheels on the track gave her a steady rhythm to keep pace with.

Jareth kissed, caressed and licked her breasts as she rode him. Her moans were music to his ears.

When both reached their climax, they simply sat there holding onto one another. No words were spoken for a long time. None were needed. They smiled at one another and exchanged kisses until they had to stop for air.

After a brief recovery period, they went for round two, and then three. By the time they reached their station, both were throughly exhausted and blissfully satisfied. As the train pulled into the station, Sarah helped Jareth out his tie back on.

"Can't believe you're actually going to wear this." Sarah shook her head.

"Why? Shouldn't I be doing all in my power to keep your brother happy?" He questioned as he tilted his head. "It's just a tie, nothing to be embarrassed about."

After a long sweet kiss, Sarah sighed. "Have I told you much I appreciate all you've done for me?"

"Perhaps," he smirked. "But you're welcome to show me that gratitude as much as you wish, " he said before kissing her again.

They gathered their things and as the train slowed to a halt, they made their way, hand and hand, down the corridor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days with Toby were busy ones.

From morning until evening when Sarah had Toby tucked into the pull out sofa bed in the living room, They ran around the city seeing movies, visiting arcades and go kart tracks and Sarah ate more pizza and hot dogs than she would have thought possible.

Jareth accompanied them a few times but he also let them have brother and sister bonding time. He had been called back to his kingdom the day after they got back for some sort of goblin related issue only he could solve. But he popped in for several outings.

Sarah's roommate Glenda also tagged along now and then, but unlike Sarah she didn't have the time off.

Sarah's cat, Smudge, who had been well taken care of but missed his mistress, was thrilled she was home.

He also loved having Toby there who showered him with a lot of attention and gave him another lap to sit on.

Toby loved animals and he was trying to talk his parents into getting another pet, as Merlin had passed on several years before. The cat was mildly suspicious of Jareth and watched him closely but eventually came around.

As promised Sarah had Toby on the train and back to their parents on the 30th, who looked much better rested and relaxed when they picked him up. They invited her to come back to their home for the night but Sarah declined and took the train back.

She got inside her door and collapsed on the couch next to Glenda. "I am exhausted. I just want to soak in a hot bath, and go to bed."

"What about Jay? Will he be joining you?" her roommate teased.

"Ha. Not tonight." She forced herself to stand. "Goodnight Glenda."

"Sweet dreams!" she heard as she closed the door to her room.

The next night she was ready and waiting when Jareth arrived to pick her up for the New Year's Eve party her firm was having.

"You look like a dream." He said when she opened her door.

She had taken special care that night. Her dress was a form fitting sheath and a sparkly champagne gold, with matching strappy heels.

Jareth was drop dead gorgeous in a black 3 piece suit.

"So do you." Sarah breathed. He was stunning.

Glenda whistled. "You two look spectacular. I need a picture."

"This isn't the prom." Sarah laughed.

Gloria made a face. "Just pose."

3 pictures later Jareth and Sarah were off.

They arrived in style and when they walked in every head turned.

Sarah had certainly turned up with dates before, but none like him.

They danced and drank and socialized, Jareth charming everyone. Many women flirted but no one could take his attention from the woman by his side.

At midnight, under a crystal moon alone on a balcony, their lips met.

"You remember when I said I could fall in love with you?" Sarah asked.

"I could never forget." Jareth answered, as he looked into her eyes.

"I think I'm falling. Does your promise still stand?" She pressed herself against him.

Jareth kissed her again, slowly. "Yes. I'm waiting. Let's go dance."

Sarah went to take a step and her heel caught on her dress.

She began to fall, but she never hit the floor.

"I believe the universe is telling you something, precious." Jareth chuckled as her held her up.

"I guess so." Sarah felt her reserves, her defenses, the wall around her heart Jareth had been chipping away at, shatter completely. "I think it's telling me it's too late already."

"Oh?"

"I...I...think I'm in love with you."

Jareth sat her on her feet gently. He was quiet, and looked at the floor.

"Jareth?"

He lifted his head, there were tears in his eyes. "You're all I've ever wanted, Sarah. I love you more with each passing moment."

Sarah took his hand and guided him to the dance floor. "Happy New Year, Your Majesty." she said as he swept her into the dance.

"Happy New Year, my Champion. It looks to be a magnificent one."

Sarah laid her head on his shoulder. There was a tingle, a fall of magical glitter and the music changed.

As they danced he sang their song quietly into her ear.

Sarah knew it would be the best year she ever had.

_Falling...falling in love... _


	20. Epilogue

_Epilogue:_

_Christmas Eve, one year later:_

Sarah entered her childhood home, ready for a much smaller celebration than the year before.

Everyone had decided to stay home and have quieter a much quieter holiday.

"Karen, Dad! I'm here!"

"Hey honey! " Robert was coming downstairs upon hearing the door open. As soon as he got to the ground floor he swept his daughter up in a tight hug.

"Where's Jay?" He looked around.

Sarah shrugged. "He'll be here soon I guess. He said he had something to do."

"Everything okay with you two?"

A smile crept over her features.

"Ahhh. I see." Robert enjoyed the light he saw in her eyes. Anyone who put that expression on his daughter's face was okay with him.

Karen came out of the kitchen. "Hello dear. Toby is out visiting a friend down the street." She hugged Sarah as she spoke. "Where's Jay?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Geez, guys. I love you too. Jay will be here."

"Good, good. You know how Toby is fond of him."

"I think everyone is fond of him." Sarah answered. "I mean I'm glad about that, but I hope you guys just don't love me for my boyfriend." she teased.

"Oh you." Karen replied. "Get settled upstairs in your old room, then come have tea."

Sarah took her overnight bag upstairs and into her old room. It was redone now, a queen size bed with an earth tone bedding set, cream colored walls, an oak dresser and desk, and beige curtains replacing her old whimsical furniture, toys and games. Fresh poinsettias were placed atop the dresser a desk for a touch of the holiday.

It was plain, but cozy however.

One thing remained, the old escher poster framed on the wall. Seeing it brought back so many memories. She touched the glass, then left the room.

The teapot was whistling when she went down to the kitchen.

"Oh good it's freezing outside."

Karen poured them a cup of tea and they got settled, Karen catching her up on the latest gossip.

"I can't believe someone married Irene. Again. "Sarah laughed.

"I love my sister, she's family, we made peace this summer, but I know it. She could make a minister punch a wall." Karen said with a grin. "If she could find someone anyone can."

There was a bang as the back door flew open and Toby came in along with a blustery freezing wind and snowflakes trailing behind him. "Sarah! Where's Jay? You didn't break up did you?!"

"What? No. You just saw us last month."

"Okay. Just checking. Mom it's getting bad out there. Good thing we're staying here."

"True. How is Chelsea?"

Sarah pulled him over and gave him a hug. "Chelsea huh? A girl?"

Toby blushed. "She's just a friend."

"She's the cutest little thing. Sarah. Red hair, freckles, blue eyes. Toby has taken quite a shine to her." Karen told her.

"Be careful Tobes, you might be on the verge of figuring out why Jay enjoys kissing me so much."

"Ewww no way." Toby said, but his blush deepened.

Robert had been out checking the mail and came back in shivering. "I hope Jay can make it. It's getting bad."

"He will. He promised." Sarah answered.

She knew it was about time they told her family the truth, but decided to wait until after the new year.

They visited a bit longer then Sarah and Toby played a game before dinner. They decided to be much more casual all around, Karen making a large pot of hearty stew, homemade bread, and a chocolate cake for Christmas eve dinner. They would have a more formal dinner Christmas day.

Everyone ate their fill and still no Jareth. Sarah knew she shouldn't worry but couldn't help it.

By 10pm everyone was exhausted and went to bed.

Sarah wanted to wait up but finally nodded off.

Hours later she was woken by a soft touch of lips on her shoulder.

"Sarah love. I am so sorry. I had a wish away. I came as soon as I was able." He whispered. He had already changed into his silk pants and was crawling in beside her.

"Mmm..Oh. I'm just happy you're here. We were worried." She turned to settle into his arms.

He kissed her forehead. "I'll make it up to you."

"I know what you mean by that." Sarah said sleepily. " Probably not a good idea here."

"Heh. Well I didn't but I see where your mind is. No, I have a surprise for the morning. But first sleep."

"Agreed." She snuggled in, and they both were quickly asleep.

The next morning Robert, Karen and Toby were all surprised to see Jareth coming down the stairs behind Sarah. Mystified he had managed to arrive without them knowing.

Sarah was able to explain it away by telling them she happened to be awake when she heard his car. Which of course was parked on the curb thanks to a little magic.

They had a nice pancake breakfast and gathered around to open presents.

Toby had a ton, as usual, while Sarah recieved gift cards, perfume, and a pearl necklace from her parents.

Jareth had insisted they need not get him gifts but he still ended up with a couple of nice dress shirts anyway. He gave Robert a first edition set of Mark Twain novels, his favorite writer, and an antique cameo to Karen, who collected them. His gift to Toby was a much begged for drawing set.

"Now, I have a gift for Sarah, if you will all bear with me.

He took her hands." My precious Sarah, my dearest love, this past year has been more than I ever could have imagined. I love you with every fiber of my being, my heart and soul, and would be most honored and humbled if you would agree to marry me, and be beside me for all time."

He knelt and produced a crystal which with a puff of glitter became a large diamond and emerald ring.

Sarah was shocked. She had not expected it.

"How did he...?" Robert began, but was promptly elbowed by a teary eyed Karen. "Shhh!"

"Magic, dad. Eesh." Toby said smartly.

Sarah just stared at the ring in Jareth's hand. "I...I..." She looked up into his eyes.

She could see everything there. All the love, all the desire, everything he promised.

She loved him so much. She had worked so hard to get over her fears.

_Was she ready for this_?

Looking at him, she knew the answer.

"Yes. I...I love you too. I want to be your wife. I don't know about being a queen, but I believe in you so..."

Jareth cried it in joy and jumped up, then picked Sarah up and swung her around. They kissed until the Toby said "okay okay. Dang guys. We get the hint."

Congratulations were in order and Karen brought out champagne.

Robert clapped Jareth on the back. "Now can you tell me how you did that crystal trick and what is this about Sarah being a queen?"

Sarah's eyes widened. "Dad, it's...it's a long story. Can we put a pin in that tonight? I promise you'll know everything soon."

Robert looked back and forth, puzzled, then shrugged. "Sure. Anyway.. Welcome to the family, Jay."

They celebrated well into the night.

After everyone turned in, Jareth led Sarah to the bedroom, pulled her inside and locked the door.

"I have another surprise for you. Close your eyes."

She did.

"Open."

They were in the cabin where they had first been together.

"My family.." Sarah said.

"Will be none the wiser. We will be back by morning. But tonight...I wanted our private celebration to be here. I paid for it, don't worry."

He reached for her. "I love you, Sarah. My queen to be. Always."

Sarah looked up into his beautiful face, marveling that he was hers alone. "And I love you, my future husband."

Their lips met and their private celebration commenced.

Fin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The authors thank you for reading and supporting their work!

Authors(in alphabetical order):

Jamie Kornahrens

Jetredgirl

Lady-Lannie-Queen-of-Goblins

Painting Glass

Telcontarian

Viciously Witty


End file.
